Agalma
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: Shino era um homem apaixonado e incapaz de esquecer Hinata mesmo ao vê-la casar-se com outro. Amavam-se, mas a obsessão de um homem os separou. "Tudo que desejavam era um ao outro... Seria pedir muito?"' - NejiHina - SasuHina e ShinoHina
1. A dor de perder alguém

**Agalma**

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

Capítulo 01

" **A dor de perder alguém"**

A noiva ainda não se encontrava pronta para a cerimônia. Estava em um quarto amplo com paredes brancas e móveis de cor marfim. A cama era espaçosa e forrada com um edredom branco que continha detalhes em dourado nas barras. Os travesseiros sobre ela davam-lhe um aspecto confortável. As laterais da cama eram adornadas por criados-mudos. Sobre uma cômoda na extremidade do quarto havia dois porta-retratos.

Apesar de amplo e aconchegante, o quarto, naquele momento, nada transmitia à noiva que se sentia solitária e vazia. Ela caminhou com passos vagarosos em direção à cômoda e observou as fotos ali presentes.

Em um porta-retratos havia o registro de um dia feliz ao lado da irmã mais nova. Lembrava-se daquele dia... O sol as acompanhou quando juntas brincavam na areia fina da praia. A noiva ousou riscar um sorriso enquanto observava as madeixas castanhas da irmã, tão diferentes das suas em tom negro-azulado. Os olhos perolados, no entanto, eram semelhantes.

No outro porta-retratos havia a imagem daquele que lhe roubara a alma. A pessoa responsável em grande parte pela tristeza que sentia naquele momento. Ela apanhou o objeto apenas para aproximar seus olhos dos traços daquele homem como se o gesto lhe garantisse estarem juntos. Seus dedos dançaram sobre a imagem de um rapaz de óculos com a face um pouco oculta pelo grosso casaco que trajava. Ao lado dele estava a imagem de si própria, sorrindo verdadeiramente como nunca fizera em outras ocasiões.

Lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos perolados enquanto ela observava a foto em suas mãos. Era muito ruim pensar que poderia ser a única lembrança que lhe restara daquele rapaz junto consigo. Seu corpo poderia vir a pertencer a outro, mas sua alma e coração pertenciam ao rapaz do retrato.

Andou alguns passos até chegar frente ao espelho. Os olhos maquiados começaram a borrar devido as lágrimas.

\- _Shino..._ – A jovem balbuciou com seu tom de voz melancólico, infeliz e choroso. Aquilo não poderia estar ocorrendo! Ela sabia não ser um sonho, mas desejava muito poder abrir os olhos e ver que a pessoa com a qual se casaria era o homem que ela realmente amava. Mero desejo. Ela estava desperta.

Com o retrato ainda em mãos ela começou a analisar sua imagem refletida no espelho. Seu penteado e maquiagem devidamente arrumados, faltando-lhe apenas colocar o vestido. Relutantemente, abandonou o retrato sobre a cama e pôs-se a concluir sua aparência.

Os cabelos eram presos ao alto com algumas mechas cacheadas sobre os ombros nus. Sobre o topo, uma tiara de cristais e miúdas perolas enfeitava-lhe e destacava o tom distinto de seus cabelos. A franja que comumente usava reta, desta vez estava de lado. O vestido branco de cetim não tinha alças e era justo no tronco, revelando curvas sinuosas. Na área do busto havia um bordado com pérolas e o restante do vestido era liso sem nenhum outro adorno. Ela estava linda. Mas não se sentia assim. Fitava a si própria no espelho sem reconhecer sequer um resquício de alegria ou satisfação.

Com uma das mãos tocou seu pescoço e lembrou-se faltar o item que tinha recebido de seu pai para a ocasião. Uma gargantilha de pérolas. Foi até o criado-mudo e apanhou a caixa negra aveludada na qual se encontrava a gargantilha, abriu-a e retirou-a. Prostrou-se novamente em frente ao espelho e levantou um pouco as mechas de cabelo que desciam pelo pescoço para colocar a gargantilha. Notou, então, uma lembrança temporária de Shino. Pousou a mão sobre um hematoma na curva de seu pescoço recordando nostalgicamente os lábios dele lhe puxando a pele alva na noite passada. Aquela marca física sumiria com o tempo, mas os registros de sua memória perdurariam por toda a sua vida.

Ao lembrar-se do ocorrido na noite passada a jovem sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. A lembrança de Shino beijando-a de forma avassaladora foi o suficiente para aquecer seu corpo por inteiro e frustrá-la ao constatar que aquele poderia ser o último contato que teria com o amado, pois depois de algumas horas ela estaria casada com seu primo Hyuuga Neji sob ordens inquestionáveis de seu pai, Hiashi.

Apesar de sorrir enquanto tocava a marca arroxeada de seu pescoço, sentia-se preocupada, pois se não soubesse ser discreta o futuro marido poderia notar e tratando-se de Neji as consequências seriam possivelmente desastrosas. No mesmo instante outra preocupação a atingiu: ela se casaria e, então, sucessivamente teria que pertencer a outro. O quarto do casal seria o mesmo que se encontrava após a cerimônia. E a cama na qual repousava o retrato de Shino seria a mesma em que se entregaria a Neji.

Assustou-se e sentiu-se nauseada com as constatações as quais chegava. Rapidamente, tomou o retrato em mãos, olhando-o mais uma vez. Deixou que uma lágrima escorresse dos olhos e caísse sobre o vidro. Não poderia ter aquele retrato exposto ou Neji exigiria satisfações, afinal, ele sabia de seu namoro com o rapaz do retrato e reconhecia que o término foi consequência do casamento arranjado. Escondeu-o no closet, por baixo de alguns objetos de artesanato. Era um local seguro, pois ninguém mexia naquelas coisas além dela.

Decidiu não pensar no que seguiria após a cerimônia. Não teria saída. Precisava casar-se por bem, ou seria obrigada a fazê-lo por mal.

Caminhou até o banheiro da grande suíte e pegou alguns lenços arrumando a maquiagem borrada. Aprontou-se e encarou-se novamente frente ao espelho afirmando a si mesma que de nada adiantaria chorar, ao menos naquele dia.

Melancólica, ela lembrou de como sempre desejara casar-se e ironicamente, ao contrário de todas as noivas, não estava contente, muito menos radiante como se imaginava. Não era o dia dos seus sonhos e não estava se casando com o homem que amava. Tentou esboçar um sorriso falso, mas nem para isso ele servia. Não enganaria ninguém com um sorriso daqueles, nem mesmo as pessoas que não conhecia acreditariam que estava feliz.

Ouviu batidas na porta do quarto despertando-a de seu enclausuramento pessoal.

\- _Hinata... ?_ – A voz de sua irmã soou através da porta como se pedisse uma permissão para adentrar no quarto.

A noiva mudou a expressão um pouco, tentando parecer mais serena e tranquila. Não deixaria que a irmã desconfiasse do que estava passando.

\- _Pode entrar..._ – Ela disse. – _Estou quase pronta, só falta colocar o véu. Poderia me ajudar?_

A irmã estava elegantemente trajada para uma festa de requinte: seu casamento. Era tão ruim para a jovem lembrar-se das expectativas que lhe envolviam. Poderia ser um aniversário ou uma outra festa, mas era seu casamento. Um casamento que não desejava.

A Hyuuga mais nova aproximou-se da cama e pegou o véu devagar. Andou até a irmã mais velha com um sorriso nos lábios, mas o deixou murchar ao notar os olhos dela inchados. "Ela estava chorando", concluiu.

\- _Hinata..._ – Começou a mais nova respirando fundo, tentando não ser rude. – _Você tem que esquecer o Shino..._ – Olhou para a imagem de Hinata refletida no espelho. – _Você vai se casar com o Neji. Hoje é o dia do seu casamento, deveria estar feliz. Olha... como você está linda._

A noiva sentiu seu coração esmagar diante do impacto das palavras da irmã. "Esquecer Shino?", refletia frustrada. Um pedido injusto e demasiado grande para que Hinata fosse capaz de atender. Podiam pedir a ela que cessasse as lágrimas e subisse ao altar ao lado de Neji, mas jamais exigirem que Shino fosse esquecido. Isso era demais para si!

De maneira inesperada até para si mesma, Hinata levantou-se e encarou sua irmã com o cenho franzido notando o olhar surpreso da mesma. As palavras que saltaram dos lábios da noiva eram ácidas, mas o timbre de sua voz permaneceu suave como lhe era característico:

\- _Esquecer!? Não, Hanabi!_ – Falou como uma mãe que repreende a própria filha. – _Eu jamais esquecerei Shino! Ele é a única pessoa a quem amei... E amo! Com todas as minhas forças, eu o amo._ – As lágrimas novamente passaram a molhar o rosto pálido da noiva sendo assistidas por Hanabi que estava atônita diante da repentina atitude da irmã.

\- _Hinata..._ – Falava-lhe a mais nova na tentativa de encontrar as palavras adequadas. Queria roubar a dor da irmã para si própria. Hinata não merecia ter sua felicidade arrancada como se não lhe pertencesse. – _Neji é uma pessoa que cuidará de você. Talvez... você consiga amá-lo um dia._ – Expressou desacreditada de suas próprias palavras a pequena Hyuuga.

\- _Neji é frio, Hanabi._ – Hinata falou enquanto secava as próprias lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos. – _Ele não se importa com o amor._

Hanabi sentiu-se impotente diante das palavras da irmã. Não era capaz de consolá-la, pois Neji realmente parecia não se importar com sentimentos. No entanto, Hanabi estava certa de que o primo sentia algo por Hinata, mesmo que o escondesse muito bem.

\- _Hina, não chore, por favor._ – Ela acariciava os ombros nus da irmã mais velha. – _Neji pode não ser a pessoa mais amável do mundo, mas ele se importa com você. Eu sempre percebi isso da parte dele._

 _\- Obrigada_ _, Hanabi._ – Sussurrou a morena enquanto apanhava um lenço e sacava cuidadosamente o rosto para evitar manchá-lo ainda mais.

Hanabi, por fim, limitou-se em pegar o véu e arrumá-lo no penteado da noiva. Estava ciente do que a irmã sentia. Se pudesse, ficaria em seu lugar. Ver uma pessoa tão boa como Hinata passar por um sofrimento como aquele era ruim. Entretanto, essa escolha não era sua, nem da própria Hinata. Fora Neji quem escolhera a primogênita. Hiashi apenas deferiu e abençoou.

\- _Acho que já está pronta. Vamos?_ – Falou a Hyuuga mais nova e logo andou em direção à porta sendo lentamente seguida por Hinata.

Cada passo que Hinata dava a frente era um que ela almejava dar para trás. Sentia-se caminhar em direção a um matadouro. Tremia levemente e os olhos ardiam, mas não era derramada alguma lágrima; elas haviam secado aos poucos, possivelmente guardadas para o momento do casamento. Seria uma noiva que choraria, mas não de felicidade como todas as outras que assistia em filmes ou conhecia em contos infantis. Choraria como uma viúva e, simbolicamente, o era na realidade, pois seu amor acabava de ser enterrado.

Quando andava pelos corredores da enorme casa, encontrou a figura onipotente do pai. Hiashi não demonstrava sentimento algum em seu olhar quando a encarou e, embora mantivesse sua postura altiva, era possível notar sua satisfação ao ver a filha pronta para o casamento ao qual ele tinha programado, supostamente, com o varão perfeito.

Para Hiashi, Neji era o melhor homem que poderia haver para a filha. Era dono de posses altíssimas, reconhecido pela alta sociedade como pródigo no ramo da família. Destacava-se atualmente no posto que antes pertencia ao próprio Hiashi: CEO da maior empresa de exploração e mineração de todo continente asiático. Ao ouvir a proposta de manter a fortuna Hyuuga em meio à família a partir do casamento entre ele e Hinata, não foi possível ao tio negar-lhe o pedido.

Entre transações e as passagens de títulos de Hiashi para Neji, a própria Hinata não faltou como bem em pauta e a pedido de Neji, que desde sempre a cobiçava, foi tratada como parte do que viria a pertencer-lhe.

Hinata era como um presente caro que Neji ambicionava desde criança. Hiashi sabia disso. E usou esse detalhe para manter Neji ao seu comando. Não havia jeito mais fácil e, além disso, seria perfeito: Hinata deixaria o estúpido namorado e se casaria com o esposo ideal.

\- _Hinata!_ \- A voz do patriarca soou rígida. – _Se já está pronta, vamos_.

O pai, assim como a irmã, estava trajado elegantemente em um terno completamente preto, abissal igual a sua própria personalidade, pensava Hinata.

\- _Sim_. – A noiva respondeu com o olhar baixo, fazendo uma breve reverência ao pai. Hanabi, no entanto, ao lado da irmã não o fez, pois se indignava com a tamanha submissão de Hinata.

O caminho para a Igreja não foi dos mais animados. A noiva estava estonteante, sentada no banco do carro preto ao lado do pai. Em suas mãos repousava um buquê de rosas brancas e em sua mente vagava as lembranças do que antes sonhara para si... Ela sorria e pedia a benção do pai que, por sua vez, desejava-lhe felicidades e tentava reduzir seu nervosismo afagando-lhe os cabelos. Tudo o que ocorria naquele carro, entretanto, era exatamente o oposto. Apenas indiferença.

Hinata mantinha os orbes analíticos sobre a paisagem que seguia rápida no exterior do carro. A cada esquina em que o carro passava, ela se sentia mais triste e o pai parecia não se importar com a expressão sofrida de seus orbes perolados.

A cada pequeno prédio que passava em frente ela tinha a visão de um rapaz com óculos escuros caminhando de mãos dadas com uma garota dos cabelos negro-azulados sorridentes e felizes, mas bastava olhar para o seu reflexo no vidro e constatar estar vestida de noiva para que o devaneio acabasse, o vidro parecer quebrar-se em mil cacos e o rapaz sumir.

O carro parou precipitadamente e ela soube tratar-se de um sinal. Aquilo aliviava um pouco. Saber que por alguns segundos o sofrimento seria adiado.

Quando o carro recomeçou a andar Hinata assustou-se, chegando a chamar a atenção do pai tamanho que seus olhos ficaram abertos. Parecia ser uma visão muito real. Ela estava vendo! Era Shino, parado em uma esquina, tão lindo quanto em seu retrato, como sempre fora. Seus braços cruzados, os óculos escuros sobre a face, as roupas cobrindo-lhe quase totalmente... Tudo era assustadoramente real! Fechou os olhos demoradamente como se desejasse provar a si mesma que o vira, mas ao abrí-los Shino já não estava mais em seu campo de visão.

" _Outra miragem_ ", pensou.

Andava com passos lentos. Os olhos pousados sobre os próprios pés. Não sabia para onde deveria seguir, mas isso pouco lhe importava. Sua face não demonstrava quaisquer resquícios de como se sentia internamente; uma verdadeira máscara.

Nunca fora um homem temente ao que lhe poderia ocorrer. Acreditava que a vida constituía-se de erros e acertos, um não mais importante que o outro. Mas o erro que ocorreria naquela tarde seria, irreparavelmente, sua ruína.

Estancou os passos aguardando o sinal fechar para atravessar a avenida. Os braços cruzados em um gesto comum estavam rígidos, como se protegessem seu coração da dor que ainda viria naquela tarde. Algumas crianças correram à sua frente, deixando-o para trás como se não estivesse ali. Observou-as. Os olhos castanhos, opacos devido a tristeza, eram escondidos sob o costumeiro óculos escuros.

" _Ela adorava crianças_ ", lembrou. Os pequenos sorridentes acenavam à mulher que parecia ser a mãe. Ele desejou não estar sozinho naquele momento; desejou partilhar aquela cena com a única pessoa que lhe importava: Hyuuga Hinata.

As ruas tinham um pequeno número de transeuntes. Era uma região pouco frequentada. Encarou ao lado uma vitrine bem polida, reconhecendo a confeitaria preferida dela. Ele nunca apreciou doces, mas adorava sentir o açúcar nos lábios rosados de Hinata depois que a mesma saboreasse alguma torta de morango que tanto gostava.

" _Seus lábios não me pertencem mais..._ ", refletiu frustrado enquanto continuava a caminhar vagarosamente. Lembrava-se bem das palavras que ela dissera na noite anterior...

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- S-Shino... – A voz melodiosa da jovem soou no quarto em que se encontravam rompendo o silêncio meditativo._

 _Estavam nus sob os lençóis tão brancos de Shino. Ele sempre fora cuidadoso com seus pertences e Hinata era-lhe o que mais zelava. Os braços fortes daquele que fora chamado envolviam protetoramente a cintura fina de Hinata que tinha sua cabeça pousada sobre o peito firme do namorado._

 _Ele soltou-a delicadamente e apoiou-se em um de seus braços, podendo, assim, encará-la. Os orbes perolados fitavam castanhos curiosos. Os óculos tinham sido esquecidos como sempre foram quando estavam sós e ele suspirou aguardando as palavras no timbre suave que somente ela possuía. Ela gaguejara, ele notara. Isso indicava a importância do que lhe seria dito..._

 _\- P-Precisamos... con-conversar. – Ele assistiu as lágrimas de sua namorada com surpresa. Ela chorava baixo, sempre tímida ao demonstrar suas emoções. Mas, o que importava era o sofrimento que seu semblante carregava._

 _Ele incentivou a jovem em continuar com as palavras, passeando com os dedos delgados de sua mão livre sobre os cabelos negro-azulados dela. Tão macios e brilhantes como tudo que ela lhe representava._

 _\- Eu... Eu vou me casar amanhã. – Pronunciou a mulher desviando o olhar para a parede ao lado. Ele sentiu sua respiração pausar. Ouvira bem? Sua namorada se casaria no dia seguinte?_

 _\- O quê...? – Balbuciou atônito. Afastou-se enquanto se sentava na extremidade da cama. Os dedos que acariciaram a pele quente de Hinata estavam presos nos próprios cabelos castanhos em sinal de incredulidade. Ouvia os soluços femininos indicando-lhe ser verdade... Não se tratara de uma frase fantasiosa._

 _Suspirou pesadamente e questionou sério:_

 _\- Por que não me disse antes? – Sua voz estava rouca pela sensação desagradável de ter um nó em sua garganta. Ele desejou gritar! Entretanto, seu orgulho não lhe permitia. Sempre foi extremamente controlado, mantendo seus mais perigosos sentimentos escondidos sob a máscara da indiferença._

 _O sentimento de desespero, no entanto, lhe consumia como um veneno. Seu coração estava acelerado; era capaz de ouví-lo alto em seus tímpanos. Estava quebrando por dentro e ela sabia disso._

 _\- E-Eu... n-não queria... te machucar! – Hinata falava com dificuldade. Sua voz baixa era abafada pelos soluços dolorosos que emitia._

 _\- Me machucar? – Questionou para si mesmo. O incontido sarcasmo acompanhava suas palavras. – Desde quando isto está programado, Hinata?_

 _\- Desde... que... Neji e meu pai resolveram manter a herança entre os Hyuuga. – Respondeu triste._

 _Shino encarava o teto. As costas voltadas àquela que tanto amava. Ele sabia que o assunto "herança" era abordado pela família de Hinata há aproximadamente dois meses. As preocupações surgiram quando o poderoso Hyuuga Hiashi, pai de sua namorada, descobrira seu câncer._

 _\- Neji... – Shino sibilou o nome com asco. Tratava-se do primo de Hinata. Um empresário sujo e arrogante. – Será com ele? – Voltou-se pela primeira vez a Hinata. Ela mantinha seu olhar vago sobre a parede oposta._

 _\- Sim... – Respondeu a jovem após um breve silêncio incômodo._

 _\- Não precisa fazer isso, Hinata. – Afirmou enquanto aproximava-se do corpo feminino. Ela o amava, ele sentia. E ele a amava, ela sabia._

 _Os orbes perolados da Hyuuga pousaram sobre a face de Shino. Delicadamente, as mãos pequeninas dançaram sobre os traços da face do rapaz, memorizando-os. Era o fim._

 _\- Sim... – Ela falou em tom resignado. – Eu preciso._

 _Shino sentiu como se seu coração fosse alvo de inúmeros dardos e isso, ironicamente, lembrava-lhe ser a simples peça de um jogo infame. Era o golpe final; um "cheque-mate" no xadrez._

 _Hinata seria a rainha, a qual devia proteger, e ele seria o rei: a única peça capaz de dar apenas um passo por vez. Simbolicamente lhe fazia sentido, mas estava assustado demais para refletir sobre isso._

 _Ele deixou que uma única lágrima lhe manchasse o rosto antes de pressionar seus lábios nos de Hinata de maneira intensa, sentindo-a estremecer ante seu toque._

 _Sua língua aveludada acariciou os lábios da Hyuuga em um pedido mudo para aprofundar o beijo. Ela cedeu e ele explorou todos os cantos de sua boca avidamente. Abstraía o sabor doce que somente ela possuía... Aspirava o perfume amadeirado que sua pele continha... As mãos passeavam livres sobre o corpo quente e repleto de curvas sinuosas que o levavam a abandonar a razão._

 _Ela se perdia nas sensações prazerosas que Shino lhe proporcionava. As carícias sensuais e cuidadosas expressavam o amor que lhe era dedicado. A boca de Shino abandonou seus lábios para trilhar seu rosto e encontrar a curva de seu pescoço. Ela sorriu. Ele sabia tratar-se do lugar mais sensível de seu corpo. Sentiu os lábios experientes e desejosos puxarem-lhe a pele do pescoço, causando um misto de dor e prazer. Fora o suficiente para que ela despertasse do torpor que lhe acometera e afastasse Shino de si._

 _\- N-Não... posso! – Ela falou com palavras entrecortadas. Os seios pressionavam-se contra o peito firme de Shino enquanto arfava pesadamente._

 _Ele se afastou com lentidão. O desejo ainda pulsando entre as virilhas. Recuperou a compostura e levantou-se nu recolhendo as roupas pelo chão. - Então, é o fim? – Questionou com certa frieza. Outra de suas máscaras._

 _\- Não posso... continuar a lhe ver, Shino. – Ela falava com os olhos cerrados. O rosto tenso demonstrava conter novas lágrimas. – Amanhã, serei uma mulher... – Pausou, procurando qualquer palavra que a pudesse definir: "Derrotada", "Triste", "Desiludida". – Casada. – Concluiu._

 _Hinata levantou-se segurando firmemente os lençóis que lhe envolviam o corpo. Ele a admirou demoradamente, ela notou. Sempre que fizera isso, Shino puxava-lhe os lençóis e acabavam por deleitar-se de novos momentos de amor. Entretanto, isso não ocorreria novamente. Não mais. Ele se limitou em abandonar o quarto, deixando-a só para que se vestisse._

 _Ela saiu do quarto como se andasse em uma marcha fúnebre. Isso, no entanto, aos olhos apaixonados de Shino, não reduzia em nada sua beleza estonteante. Trajava um vestido simples de cor preta... A cor que ele sempre apreciou em seu corpo esbelto. Ela encarava o chão como se desejasse sumir. Ele a olhava atentamente, gravando em memória o que nunca mais seria seu._

 _Sentindo-se culpada pelo destino trágico de suas vidas, Hinata não o encarou quando alcançou a porta. Sua mão pousou na maçaneta que lhe daria acesso a um mundo sem Shino, a uma vida sem amor._

 _A porta que se abriu, fechou-se de forma violenta antes mesmo que ela pudesse passar. Ela viu a mão de Shino sobre a porta impedindo-a de sair e desejou ardentemente que ele a tomasse novamente em seus braços. E ele o fez. Como sempre fazia quando lia em seus orbes perolados o que desejava. Era a louca sintonia que mantinham entre si; uma comunicação muda._

 _Shino pressionou Hinata contra a porta mantendo seus corpos próximos. Aproximou seus lábios da face corada e delicada que ela possuía, pousando-os levemente sobre a fronte. Ouviu-a suspirar decepcionada. Ela esperava um beijo sôfrego; ele queria sentí-la o máximo que podia._

 _Shino aproximou os lábios dos dela, sentindo a respiração alterada lhe acariciar a face. Ela tomou a iniciativa e roçou seus lábios trêmulos nos dele. Ele afastou-se apenas um pouco, pois desejava tornar aquele momento ainda mais especial. Ela pedia, ele negava. Ele sentiu as mãos suaves pousarem sobre seu peito, agora vestido com a camiseta cinza que ela o presenteara. Os lábios de Shino foram de encontro à orelha de Hinata, na qual ele expressou em um sussurro rouco:_

 _\- Eu te amo, Hina. – Aquelas palavras a acompanhariam em suas mais lindas lembranças. Ela não hesitou em responder-lhe também ao seu ouvido:_

 _\- Eu sempre te amarei, Shino. – Era uma promessa. A qual jamais seria esquecida._

 _Ele tomou seus lábios de maneira rápida e desesperada, selando aquele último encontro que terminara em uma perigosa promessa. As línguas se encontravam e se sentiam de forma desejosa, lutando pelo espaço que não lhes pertencia mais. O beijo era molhado, sedento, sofrido. Terminando em pequenos selinhos, leves carinhos. Segundos ou minutos se passaram. Não sabiam dizer ao certo. Ela foi a primeira a romper o contato. Ele a deixou partir._

 _[Fim do Flash back]_

Ajeitou os óculos escuros sobre a face, como se o gesto lhe garantisse não chorar. Hinata sempre lhe dissera que os óculos escuros lhe tiravam as cores vivas que constituíam a vida. Ela nunca soube que para ele só importava abandonar os óculos quando estavam sós. Só importava ver a vida que emanava dela. As lembranças ainda lhe doíam e imaginou que seria tudo mais fácil se nunca a tivesse conhecido.

Mas o pensamento veio tão rápido quanto foi banido. Jamais se arrependeria. Não de tê-la amado, de tê-la feito sua. Talvez fosse o momento de dar um adeus definitivo. De vê-la como estaria em seu vestido de noiva, tal como algumas vezes a imaginou quando sonharam juntos em casarem-se um dia.

O caminho tornou-se oposto ao que seguia. Não que tivesse anteriormente algum destino. Mas, agora, sabia exatamente para onde ia. Veria um certo alguém, partindo para sempre de sua vida.

Depois de alguns minutos no carro, chegaram à Igreja. O carro foi estacionado na porta principal e era possível ver a todos os convidados em pé, aguardando a tão comentada noiva para o casamento. Hiashi foi o primeiro a deixar o automóvel, saindo e estendendo a mão para a filha, pedindo que saísse.

\- _Mude essa cara_. – Ordenou seco. – _Não me faça passar outra vergonha_.

A noiva nada respondeu. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso indigente e falso. Logo entrelaçou seu braço direito ao do seu pai enquanto o buquê encontrava-se seguro na outra mão. Começaram a andar a passos lentos em direção à entrada da Igreja.

Embora se encontrasse frente à Igreja e pudesse olhar a todos, ela pensava em Shino, vendo-o em seu imaginário como nos contos de fadas nos quais o amado vinha com um cavalo branco e roubava a noiva que tinha que se casar com o ogro. Mas não avistou nada, apenas muitas pessoas a observando.

Neji estava esperando ao lado do altar. Ela observou seu semblante sério. Apesar de desejável e belo, para a noiva, seu primo era maldoso, frio... seco. O que acabava por não a atrair. Diferente da maioria das mulheres, ela apreciava homens afetuosos, bondosos e carinhosos, exatamente como Shino. Sem mencionar que ele, mesmo diferente, sempre seria belo.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e Hinata envolveu mais fortemente o braço do pai. Sobre a imensa passarela de vidro, seu destino agora era Neji e isso lhe soava inevitável. Começaram a andar a passos lentos sob olhares analíticos. Os convidados não a conheciam, pois Hinata sempre evitara atrair atenção indesejada. Era possível ouvir murmúrios: "Então essa é a noiva", "Ela é bonita", "Desconhecida até agora"... despertando no interior da Hyuuga uma vontade quase incontrolável de fugir dali. Neji esboçava um sorriso malicioso quando partiu em direção a ela e Hiashi. Logo Hinata já não era mais acompanhada pelo pai, e sim pelo primo.

\- _Sorria_. – Ele inclinou-se e ordenou em tom muito baixo próximo ao ouvido dela. Aquela palavra lhe soou ameaçadora.

A partir daquele instante Hinata apenas fez o que lhe era pedido até a hora em que o casamento se findasse. O momento do "sim", tão sonhado anteriormente, ocorreu quase vazio. Uma página virada em sua vida. O beijo que lhe foi dado era um toque firme de lábios. Neji colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura e outra em sua nuca, puxando-a de encontro a sua face. Não houve tempo sequer de sentir o gosto da boca de seu marido. Tudo parecia ter sido tão rápido... Ou talvez ela não estivesse presente... Agia como se fosse uma máquina títere e programada para aceitar e repetir tudo que lhe ordenassem. Em seu interior, apenas almejava continuar neste estado quase catatônico quando seu corpo precisasse ser entregue ao outro.

Estava há alguns metros da Igreja, suficiente para avistar a limusine luxuosa frente à escadaria. Fazia alguns minutos que estava ali e Shino desejou adentrar no recinto e impedir Hinata de dizer "sim" e prometer ser uma esposa fiel a alguém que não fosse ele! Desejava impedí-la de satisfazer a todos com aquele casório; evitá-la receber o beijo de outro. Entretanto, limitou-se em permanecer onde estava, pois não seria possível distrair os seguranças que zelavam as portas de acesso à Igreja. Era sensato, acima de tudo, respeitá-la.

Ouviu os sinos eclesiais tocando a sinfonia que lhe soou melancólica ao anunciar o término do casório. "Ela, enfim, casou-se com outro...", concluiu.

As imensas portas de madeira se abriram e inúmeros fotógrafos posicionaram-se para registrar aquele momento importante. Hyuuga Neji era um empresário muito reconhecido por seus feitos e, também, pelos incontáveis casos difamatórios de sua imagem nos quais ele jamais fora condenado.

O casal saiu da Igreja acompanhado pelos seguranças. Os convidados seguiam os cônjuges, mas não manifestavam alegria. Apenas sorriam polidamente. Tratava-se de um casamento formal; um contrato que garantia aos Hyuuga da manutenção de sua fortuna.

Shino observava atentamente cada movimento de Hinata. Seu vestido sem alças colado ao corpo concedia-lhe a aparência tentadora de uma ninfa. Mas os cabelos levemente cacheados que lhe caíam sobre os ombros faziam-na inocente como uma criança.

Ela não sorria. Seus olhos estavam fixos sobre o carro negro estacionado à frente da Igreja. Parecia imaginar o que aconteceria adiante. Os orbes castanhos de Shino fitaram a figura imponente ao lado de Hinata. Era Neji. Elegantemente vestido em um terno branco, Neji tinha seus dedos delgados trançados entre os dedos delicados de Hinata. Ele demonstrava satisfação plena e Shino questionou-se em relação às verdadeiras intenções de Neji ao casar-se com a prima. Era-lhe claro que o grande CEO crápula sentia algo por Hinata.

Os orbes frios de Neji pousaram sobre Shino que notou imediatamente ter sido reconhecido. O Hyuuga recém casado enlaçou a cintura de Hinata, surpreendendo-a ao aproximarem mais seus corpos. Ela corou intensamente sem notar a aura assassina de Neji, tampouco a figura que tanto amava a alguns metros de si.

Shino sentia o ódio invadí-lo de maneira crescente. A mão de Neji sobre a cintura de Hinata lhe desafiava! O Hyuuga brincava consigo... E divertia-se ao vê-lo frustrado e impotente. Por trás das lentes de seus óculos escuros, seus orbes castanhos acompanharam os passos lentos do casal que se dirigia à limusine. Neji adiantou-se para abrir a porta enquanto os olhos perolados de Hinata cintilavam demonstrando que ela buscava conter as lágrimas. Ele notou quando ela varreu o ambiente a procura de alguém. Ela o procurava entre a multidão, constatou.

A porta da limusine já estava aberta quando Neji sussurrou algo para Hinata. Ela assentiu silenciosamente e adentrou na limusine. Nenhum sorriso fora expressado nos lábios doces de Hinata e Shino regozijou-se com isso. Apesar de casada, ela ainda o amava. Neji fechou a porta da limusine e com um gesto chamou um dos seguranças. Falou-lhe algo e voltou seu olhar a Shino. O mesmo compreendeu imediatamente ser necessário ausentar-se. O Hyuuga não o deixaria sair impune. O Hyuuga não era reconhecido como "gênio atroz" por motivos vis e Shino invadiu seu espaço pessoal ao decidir aproximar-se de Hinata.

Resignado, Shino assistiu Neji adentrar na limusine sob os flashes das câmeras que o acompanhava e passou a andar em passos acelerados com destino à sua casa antes que o segurança do Hyuuga lhe alcançasse. Poucos minutos se passaram quando se viu distante da Igreja na qual Hinata se casara. Ao concluir que ninguém o seguia, passou a caminhar vagarosamente... Tentava organizar seus pensamentos.

" _Ela o fez. Casou-se com outro e deu fim ao nosso relacionamento. Ela fez a escolha dela... E eu farei a minha!",_ refletia desgostoso. Adentrou em um bar qualquer. O sol se perdia no horizonte quando ele se sentou frente ao balcão. Uma mulher alta e esguia veio ao seu encontro:

\- _E aí, meu jovem? O que vai querer?_ – Falou-lhe com a voz arrastada. Shino a observou antes de responder:

\- _Whisky_.

\- _Ah... não teve um bom dia_. – Ela sugestionou enquanto apanhava o copo e a garrafa. – _Tome!_ – Estendeu-lhe a dose do líquido âmbar e sem gelo. – _É por conta da casa_.

\- _Obrigado..._ – Respondeu-lhe sem ânimo. Após horas e vários copos encarou o relógio fixado na parede envelhecida do bar. – _O horário está correto?_

\- _Sim! Aqui temos as horas certas para acompanhar os jogos e..._

\- _Eu entendi._ – Cortou-a secamente. Ela compreendeu não ser bem-vinda e seguiu para os demais clientes. Eram 00h30min... O casamento fora às 18h. Isso lhe indicava que, provavelmente, Hinata estaria a sós nesse momento com seu marido, pronta para cumprir suas obrigações matrimoniais. Tomou em um só gole o último whisky que lhe fora dado e ainda sentiu-o arranhar sua garganta. Lembrou-se de forma incômoda que a última vez na qual bebera foi após o enterro de sua mãe, vítima de um aneurisma. Ironicamente, parecia que as perdas lhe incentivavam a beber.

Pousou seus olhos novamente nos minutos que se arrastavam. Aquilo o estava matando! Imaginá-la nos braços de outro... Imaginá-la para sempre longe de si.

\- _Ei!_ – Chamou a mulher que outrora lhe atendeu. – _Mais uma dose!_

Ela prontamente encheu seu copo e saiu deixando-o só. Shino encarou aquele líquido e o bebeu novamente, desejando ter ingerido veneno.

Os passos ecoavam sobre o piso de madeira polida. O comentado casal adentrava na casa que lhe pertencia e seguia em um silêncio incômodo para o amplo quarto em que ficariam "até que o casamento fosse consumado".

Hinata ofegava e suas mãos agarravam-se fortemente à saia do vestido. Seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes e a face pálida apenas demarcavam ainda mais seu nervosismo.

Seu marido a observava com o semblante sereno, divertindo-se por vê-la tão transtornada. Era-lhe claro que Hinata esperava algo extremamente negativo, como se ele tivesse garras e não mãos capazes de conceder-lhe prazer.

Se havia algo com o qual Hyuuga Neji se orgulhava, indubitavelmente, era o seu reconhecimento merecido em ser um amante ardente. E ele faria com que nesta noite Hinata compreendesse que seu namoradinho jamais se compararia com ele. Neji a faria gritar seu nome e implorar para que ele a tornasse sua mais e mais vezes. Só de considerar esta ideia, um sorriso riscou-se nos lábios bem delineados do CEO e ele envolveu mais firmemente a cintura fina de Hinata trazendo-a para mais perto de si enquanto apressava os passos.

Alcançaram a porta pertencente ao quarto do glorioso casal. Hinata cerrou os olhos e sua respiração pausou. Surpreendeu-se quando Neji tocou seus ombros nus e a virou gentilmente de frente para ele.

\- _Hinata..._ – A voz rouca e máscula chamou-a e ela compreendeu que Neji ordenava-a abrir os olhos. De maneira lenta ela o fez. O ar ainda preso em seus pulmões começava a deixá-la rubra.

\- _Respire_. – Outra ordem, um pouco mais enfática.

A jovem deixou o ar escapar-lhe por entre os lábios ruidosamente enquanto encarava os orbes perolados e intensos de Neji. Era possível notar o desejo faiscar naqueles olhos e ela se sentiu subitamente repulsiva por despertar interesse em alguém que não amava... Em alguém que não era _ele_.

Neji voltou-se para a porta e abriu-a deixando que Hinata adentrasse à sua frente em um gesto cavalheiro. Ela seguiu alguns passos até o centro do quarto e fitou a enorme cama com lençóis novos desde que saíra. Imaginou que se fosse Shino, provavelmente, não entraria no quarto com seus próprios pés, pois ele a carregaria como um perfeito príncipe e a deixaria sobre a cama beijando-lhe a pele alva e fazendo-a sua. Um nó em sua garganta pareceu formar-se e ela precisou respirar pesadamente para não deixar seus olhos marejados. Neji a estava tratando com paciência demais para que ela brincasse com sua sorte.

\- _Tire seu vestido e arrume-se. Eu retorno em dez minutos_. – A voz de Neji soou urgente às suas costas, quase ansiosa. Ele abandonou o quarto com passos largos e fechou a porta.

Hinata estava só...

Dez minutos a separavam das mãos de outro sobre seu corpo. Do calor de outro invadindo-lhe e tornando-a inteiramente casada. Inteiramente pertencente a alguém que não era _ele_.

 _\- "A alguém que era Neji...".-_ Afastou os pensamentos que a deixavam ainda mais melancólica e abriu o zíper de seu vestido deixando-o deslizar pelo seu corpo e cair ao chão. Delicadamente tirou sua tiara de cristais azuis e deixou-a sobre o criado-mudo, bem como o fez com seu colar.

Trajava apenas uma calcinha branca e sem graça. Caminhou com passos suaves até uma maleta prateada presenteada por Hanabi que lhe fez o imenso favor de zelar por sua aparência na noite de núpcias. Apesar de adolescente, sua irmã sabia o que era necessário para agradar um homem e Hinata não tinha condições emocionais de comprar nada para a ocasião quando esta envolvia outro que não Shino.

Abriu a maleta e a surpresa tomou seus olhos ao encarar a minúscula calcinha preta que Hanabi deixara para ela. A renda negra não lhe esconderia nada aos olhos de Neji! Ao lado da calcinha havia uma camisola curta e transparente, também preta, pronta para que Hinata a usasse.

Um suspiro exasperado saiu de seus lábios quando Hinata considerou que Neji poderia ficar decepcionado se a visse com sua atual calcinha branca sem adorno algum. E decepção, para o poderoso Hyuuga, significava deixá-lo bravo o suficiente para que ele não agisse nem um pouco gentilmente.

Tão rápido quanto considerou suas hipóteses, Hinata substituiu sua calcinha branca pela peça sensual de Hanabi e sobre seu corpo colocou a camisola preta presenteada. Não lhe agradou em nada sua imagem refletida no enorme espelho do quarto.

O próximo passo foi soltar os cabelos presos no coque bem feito e deixá-los soltos caindo-lhe sobre os ombros. Com as mãos, Hinata tentou arrumar as mechas preto-azuladas para que escondessem, ao menos um pouco, o busto farto. Uma batida suave na porta a fez estremecer. Neji não aguardou sua resposta e adentrou no quarto deparando-se com uma Hinata sensual e rubra aguardando por ele.

Uma verdadeira deusa que era somente _sua_ e de mais ninguém.

Os olhos de Hinata desviaram-se do torso talhado do marido livre de quaisquer vestimentas e pousaram inevitavelmente sobre a bermuda preta que ele trajava. Somente uma bermuda! O pior, no entanto, seria quando ele estivesse sem nada... Encarando o chão, ela ouviu os passos firmes de Neji se aproximarem.

 **Continua...**

 _Agradecemos por lerem!_

 _Beijos gratos,_

 _J. Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_


	2. A aparência da dor

**Agalma**

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

Capítulo 02

" **A aparência da dor"**

Os olhos perolados dele eram libidinosos enquanto os dela, de igual tonalidade, eram ternos e medrosos. Hinata culpava-se por observar a beleza do marido naquele momento. Ela amava _outro_ , mas não negava ter se casado com um belo homem, mesmo nestas circunstâncias.

Conforme Neji se aproximava, instintivamente Hinata distanciava-se com pequenos passos para trás na tentativa de afastar-se do olhar voraz que lhe era dirigido. O sorriso malicioso nos lábios bem desenhados do Hyuuga alargou-se ao observar sua esposa temerosa a cada passo dele.

As dúvidas consumiam os sentimentos de Hinata. Ele seria ruim com ela? Seria piedoso? Não sabia. Sentiu as costas baterem contra a cômoda branca; ela não tinha mais como fugir. Dentro de si a certeza de não ter escolha crescia, fazendo-a respirar pesadamente para relaxar e aceitar o que aconteceria daquele momento em diante.

Neji cessou seus passos antes que estivesse a meio metro de sua esposa. Uma das mãos envolveu o queixo e sua expressão era de alguém que avaliava um produto obtido.

\- _Saia desse canto e fique próxima da cama_. – Ele disse em tom baixo e contido, muito embora a Hyuuga entendesse como uma ordem imperiosa.

Com passos vacilantes e lentos, ela se aproximou da cama fitando o chão e torcendo para que ele não fizesse nada em seguida, mesmo que isso fosse impossível.

Neji a observava com o olhar esbanjando malícia. Pensamentos nada ingênuos lhe invadiam a mente ao vê-la naqueles trajes provocantes. Nunca a tinha visto daquela maneira... Somente em seus sonhos. Muitas vezes por se dizer.

Ao chegar aos pés da cama, com a face angelical rubra, Hinata voltou-se lentamente em direção a Neji e outra vez seu olhar pousou sobre o torso talhado e a bermuda que o mesmo usava. Ela desejou sair daquele quarto e fugir para onde não houvessem aqueles olhos depravados sobre ela. Desejou gritar contra o que aconteceria! Mas, com um grande esforço, conteve-se.

Neji não esperou mais. Já havia avaliado o bastante o que possuiria naquela noite. Com passos pesados aproximou-se da esposa e estendeu o braço até que as pontas dos dedos escorregassem pelas costas femininas. Ao tocar nela pôde perceber um suspiro escapar por entre os lábios rosados que desejava. Não imaginou por nenhum segundo que poderia ser medo e pelo tom que este havia sido feito julgou que provavelmente ela estaria gostando.

Com suavidade Neji pousou as mãos sobre os ombros da prima e vagarosamente os massageou, percebendo que os músculos das costas da mesma estavam contraídos. Relaxando-os um pouco, conduziu os dedos até as alças da camisola que Hinata usava, escorregando-as pelos ombros, até que a mesma abandonasse o corpo feminino.

Ao cair da camisola, Hinata tremia. Estava nua perante o primo, trajando apenas a calcinha de renda preta. Nunca imaginou esta situação com outro homem que não fosse _Shino_. A lembrança do rosto de traços fortes e masculinos, com os olhos escondidos sob as lentes escuras dos óculos, acertou em cheio o coração machucado da Hyuuga. Ela fechou os olhos e buscou o ar que lhe faltava e assim, automaticamente, sentiu o perfume cítrico amadeirado de Neji muito próximo de si. Um cheiro diferente daquele que amava. Um cheiro pungente e inebriante.

Vislumbrar a prima naqueles trajes minúsculos fez Neji desejá-la ainda mais. Seu sexo demonstrava a necessidade fazê-la _sua_ , latejando e exigindo maior ação. Logo, seus lábios tocaram o pescoço feminino e o Hyuuga inalou todo o perfume que a prima exalava. O cheiro dela era adocicado, leve... Pensou nas inúmeras noites em que imaginou como seria tal proximidade e neste momento só era capaz de reconhecer ser melhor do que qualquer fantasia que pudesse criar.

As preliminares se iniciavam. Os lábios de Neji eram exigentes sobre a pele alva do pescoço da esposa, sugando-o e prendendo-o entre os dentes em leves mordidas. Hinata nada fazia, mantendo-se imóvel como uma estátua sem vida. Apesar disso, Neji não se importava, pois enquanto ela o deixasse fazer o que quisesse seria o suficiente. Tudo nela lhe seria sempre suficiente.

O anseio de mostrar para Hinata que podia satisfazê-la começava a se tornar incontrolável. Ele desejava fazê-la notar ser mais que seu ex-namoradinho. Queria mostrar-se mais homem, o _dono_ dela. Após aquela noite, ele sabia, Hinata jamais o veria apenas com sentimentos fraternais.

As sensações despertadas pelos toques impudicos de Neji sobre sua pele eram debilmente reprimidas. Hinata não era capaz de negar as reações de seu corpo às carícias do primo. O prazer parecia querer invadí-la e isso apenas a deixava com raiva de si mesma. Ela se tornava suja e desmerecia as memórias do amado que se mantinham fixadas em cada parte de sua pele. A mesma pele que pertencia a _outro_ neste momento... Ao seu marido.

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos ao notar que Neji estava realmente cumprindo o prometido, estava fazendo-a sua. Cerrou fortemente os olhos quando os lábios dele lhe cruzaram o pescoço, passando sobre a marca arroxeada que _Shino_ lhe deixara. Imaginou que Neji fizesse de propósito, estimulando-a onde outrora os lábios de outro estavam. Não tardou para que o marido pressionasse sua boca à de Hinata. Ele a beijou com fervor e luxúria, mas ela não correspondeu à intimidade forçada. Aquilo incomodou o Hyuuga que logo afastou seus lábios dos dela e aproximou-os de seu ouvido, sussurrando:

- _Corresponda, se não quiser que eu a obrigue._

Em seguida ela obedeceu, abraçando-o mesmo com repulsa, pois temia que algo pior lhe acontecesse caso não correspondesse. Encostou sua cabeça no peito do marido e olhou-o no rosto, sem se fixar nos olhos... Ele tomou providências de logo lhe roubar um beijo, desta vez menos exigente.

A língua aveludada explorava cada canto da boca da esposa, abstraindo seu sabor e reconhecendo o que era de seu domínio. A sensação de tê-la entregue em seus braços era indescritível. Não se tratava de um sentimento afetuoso, mas de algo que beirava o poder que se tem sobre algo valioso e caro. Algo pelo qual se desejou e, por fim, obteve-se. Hinata era um bem conquistado por Neji com certo custo e agora concederia a retribuição de todos os planos minuciosamente elaborados para tê-la.

O beijo continuou sôfrego enquanto as mãos masculinas dançavam pelas costas nuas e curvas sinuosas da fina cintura de Hinata. A pele era tão macia que Neji sentiu vontade de marcá-la toda apenas para afirmar sua posse.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama e não pôde deixar de notar quão bela Hinata ficava com seus cabelos negro-azulados esparramados sobre os lençóis brancos em um contraste que realçava sua perfeição.

Os lábios trilharam o pescoço já levemente rosado pela intensidade dos beijos e seguiram pelo colo até os seios fartos. Neji não hesitou ao lamber um dos seios enquanto a mão acariciava e apalpava o outro. Seus lábios sugavam e desenhavam o bico rijo em movimentos incessantes, deixando Hinata à mercê de um prazer que tentava impedir, mas que se tornava cada vez mais inevitável.

Um gemido involuntário soou pelos lábios de Hinata quando a mão do marido tocou sua feminilidade. A boca ainda tomava o seio enquanto os dedos massageavam a fenda úmida em um gesto depravado. A calcinha foi afastada para o lado deixando o contato livre para que Neji continuasse a excitá-la. Ele sorriu quando a viu fechar os olhos ao sentir ser penetrada por dois dedos que vagarosamente mexiam-se deixando-a ainda mais molhada.

Ao sentir a excitação de Hinata aumentar, Neji afastou-se e com as mãos habilidosas retirou a calcinha que impedia maior contato. Em seguida, a bermuda abandonou o corpo másculo revelando o membro rijo aos olhos assustados de Hinata. Os orbes perolados admiraram o corpo masculino com músculos bem desenhados, mas a mente vagava pelas lembranças de outro corpo que o coração sentia falta.

Neji aproximou-se da prima e beijou sua barriga, lambendo-lhe o umbigo e descendo ao ventre vagarosamente. A respiração quente arrepiou Hinata. O Hyuuga afastou as pernas da esposa e deu leves mordidas em suas coxas torneadas, aproximando-se ainda mais daquele ponto de perdição. Quando os lábios de seu primo tocaram a fenda íntima o prazer inundou-a ainda mais, fazendo-a abandonar a razão e deleitar-se às sensações de seu corpo. A língua de Neji era experiente e invadia-a de um jeito quente ao ritmo das carícias que seus dedos ágeis faziam sobre o clitóris pulsante. Foi neste momento que Hinata sentiu as contrações interiores fazerem seu corpo contorcer-se de prazer... Era seu primeiro orgasmo com o esposo.

O Hyuuga ainda lambeu-lhe novamente a fenda úmida antes de aproximar seu rosto ao de Hinata e vê-la corada após o orgasmo. A respiração ofegante fazia os seios tocarem o peito masculino e o suor sobre a tez alva tornava o cheiro adocicado ainda mais pungente. Era inebriante vê-la entregue e isso apenas aumentou o desejo de possuí-la e torná-la para sempre _somente_ sua.

Em um gesto impensado, Neji ajeitou seu membro sobre a cavidade da esposa e penetrou-a com intensidade, fazendo-a gemer alto pela sensação de ser invadida tão fortemente. Uma dor aguda apossou-se de seu corpo, mas foi ignorada pelo marido que fazia movimentos firmes e exigentes. Aos poucos a dor reduziu e Hinata passou a sentir prazer novamente. Ela nunca havia imaginado como podia sentir-se tão dissociada como sentia-se naquele momento... Seu corpo correspondia aos gestos do esposo, mas sua mente vagava e parecia não estar presente para a defloração de seus sentimentos.

Com a voz rouca de excitação, Neji exclamou o nome da prima quando o gozo chegou. Ela sequer havia notado quanto tempo permaneceu sob os comandos de seu marido. Tampouco as lágrimas que pareciam presas em sua garganta, prontas para serem derramadas quando estivesse só.

Sentiu o peso sobre seu corpo abandoná-la enquanto Neji ajeitava-se ao seu lado e envolvia sua cintura trazendo-a para perto de si. Não havia palavras a serem ditas. Ela desejava que ele não tentasse iniciar um diálogo. Sentiu-se aliviada quando notou Neji adormecer em um sono profundo com o semblante satisfeito e tão logo conseguiu afastou-se dos braços do marido, deixando-se relaxar deitada na extremidade da enorme cama.

A atendente já não aguentava ver o jovem de óculos escuros beber. Era tarde, por volta das três da madrugada e havia pouquíssimas pessoas no bar. Estava acostumada a ver bêbados dos mais diversos tipos, mas aquele lhe parecia muito peculiar. Não sabia dizer se pelo fato dele não cessar um segundo entre um copo e outro ou se pela melancolia que parecia emanar de seu corpo.

Era possível também perceber o rosto dele inchado, mas não tinha certeza se pela bebida ou pelas lágrimas que algumas vezes via deslizarem sobre a face avermelhada. Questionou-se algumas vezes o motivo da bebedeira. Pela gravidade em que o jovem se encontrava, a causa seria possivelmente o amor, ou a _falta_ dele. Sua experiência dizia: sempre que alguém chegava ao local e ficava naquelas condições era a mesma coisa. O _maldito_ e _desejado_ amor.

Ao lado de Shino, outro rapaz moreno estava sentado. No entanto, ao contrário do jovem silencioso, este falava demais e gritava não ter conseguido a mulher de sua vida. Os cabelos no famoso corte de "tigelinha" e as bochechas rubras lhe davam um ar cômico toda vez que ele ameaçava arrotar e soluçar.

\- _Eu a amo e ela nem me nota! Vou me afogar no copo de vodka_. – O moreno trajando um extravagante terno verde gritava no bar e o Aburame apenas o observava, seguindo-o levando o copo de whisky aos lábios. – _Ahhrr, eu quero ela de volta_. – O cliente escandaloso falou alto levantando o copo como em um brinde impreciso, derramando o líquido transparente sobre a mesa do bar.

\- _Cala a boca_. – Shino balbuciou com o cenho franzido. Em gestos desequilibrados devido ao seu estado deprimente indicava o copo vazio. – _Mais bebida, a minha acabou_.

A mulher seguiu até a mesa vagarosamente, com a garrafa em mãos, como todas as vezes seguidas daquela noite, mas cessou seus passos apenas para observar melhor aos dois homens. Era vergonhoso, ela pensou. A bebida não poderia ser a única saída de qualquer pessoa. Como dona de um bar, não devia pensar desta forma, mas já tomava as dores de seus clientes para si ao não serví-los de mais álcool.

\- _Cadê?_ – O moreno extravagante falava e soluçava, mas antes de poder contestar outra vez, outro homem adentrou no bar. Muito parecido com o cliente alcoolizado, o homem de traços marcantes e roupa verde também tinha seus cabelos negros em corte "tigelinha". As sobrancelhas graúdas estavam franzidas.

\- _Lee!_ – Ele gritou como um pai que sofria ao ver o filho em tal situação. – _Vamos embora. Já está tarde para mais vodka._

\- _Só mais um copo_. – O rapaz respondia batendo o copo sobre a mesa, indicando para que a mulher o enchesse com mais vodka para beber.

\- _Não. Vamos embora_.

A mulher logo tomou a providência de retirar o copo entre as mãos de Lee e deixar a garrafa por sobre a mesa. Então, ajudou o homem esquisito a levar o provável filho até o carro que estava estacionado em frente ao bar. No percurso era possível ouvir as choramingas de Lee por "mais um copinho".

Diante dos orbes castanhos de Shino restou a garrafa e o copo vazio. Com o pouco de consciência que tinha, segurou a garrafa e despejou o líquido no copo, bebendo-o em um só gole. Podia sentir a bebida já não lhe queimar tanto a garganta quanto no primeiro gole, pois havia se acostumado. A angústia que apertava o peito, esmagando seu coração, no entanto em nada reduziu. Pensar no que Neji estaria fazendo com sua amada deixava-o impotente e entristecido. Era repulsivo sequer imaginar as mãos sujas sobre o corpo puro de sua amada. Nova lágrima rolou em seu rosto, caindo solitária sobre a madeira da mesa.

A mulher despedia-se de Lee e o homem esquisito que viera buscá-lo. Guardou o dinheiro da conta paga e caminhou para o interior do bar novamente, pensando haver somente um cliente para livrar-se. Mas, este parecia mais complexo, pois bebera mais tempo que o outro e com maior frequência uma vez que apenas bebia sem falar quase nada. Ao avistá-lo percebeu que no mesmo instante ele parecia passar mal. Não tardou para que sua cabeça caísse sobre a mesa. Shino estava inconsciente.

A atendente caminhou com passos lentos até ele, como se a situação fosse a mais comum do mundo. De fato, para ela, era. Já estava acostumada com bêbados de coração dilacerado chorando em seu bar todas as noites. Palpou-lhe os bolsos e de um deles tirou um celular. Procurou o número de alguém para o qual houvesse mais ligações e avistou o nome "Kiba". Ela telefonou para este sujeito e solicitou que viesse resgatar o amigo bêbado. Esta era "mais uma noite daquelas".

Em menos de meia hora, adentrava no bar um jovem bonito, com aparência selvagem e olhar bravo para o Aburame.

\- _Oe? Shino?_ – Falava enquanto dava tapas nas costas de Shino, esperando que ele recuperasse a consciência.

Shino, aos poucos, conseguiu abrir um dos olhos, vendo Kiba através da lente. O que ele fazia ali numa hora daquelas? Não sabia, mas era bom contar com alguém que confiava.

\- _Kiba. O que faz aqui?_ – Shino questionou com a voz arrastada e um breve fio de saliva escorrendo-lhe pelo canto dos lábios. Ele pegou o guardanapo à sua frente e limpou-se meio zonzo, sentindo tudo girar em sua volta.

\- _Vim te buscar, estúpido_. – A voz de Kiba soou como se contasse algo óbvio enquanto com gestos tentava pedir à mulher que lhe ajudasse a levantar Shino para que jogasse o braço do amigo sobre seu pescoço.

\- _Eu nunca pensei que fosse ficar nessa situação_. – Shino balbuciava enquanto era carregado por Kiba até o automóvel. O amigo deixou-o sentado sobre o banco do passageiro com a porta aberta e as pernas para fora. Retornou ao bar onde pagou a conta e comprou uma garrafa d'água.

\- _Pensei que nunca o veria beber um dia_. – Kiba falava enquanto abria a garrafa e empurrava levemente o pescoço do amigo para baixo.

\- _Seu imbecil_. – A voz pastosa de Shino xingou-o, mas não havia a mínima noção do que falava. Irritado com o estado deplorável do outro, Kiba derramou a água gelada sobre os cabelos de Shino, desde a nuca, até que escorresse pelo queixo e nariz.

O Aburame sentia a água gelar seu rosto, fazendo com que despertasse um pouco do transe que se encontrava. Ainda bêbado, balançava a cabeça, tentando fazê-la parar de girar.

\- _Acho que agora você acordou_. – Kiba exclamou empurrando o corpo de Shino para o interior do veículo, no qual acomodou-se com a cabeça apoiada no banco.

O caminho era longo até que chegassem na casa de Shino.

Hinata não sabia que horas eram. As cortinas cerradas daquele quarto não permitiam ver se o sol nascera. Mas, isso pouco importava com tanto a se pensar.

Em suas mãos delicadas, envolveu com força o lençol que cobria sua nudez. Desejava despertar de tudo o que vivia e constatar ter sido um pesadelo... Poder olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado, dormindo em um sono tranquilo, e ver _Shino_. O nome invadiu-lhe as lembranças como uma faca que rasgava seu peito e o deixava aberto, sem proteção. Ela desejou poder gritar! Poder simplesmente chorar as lágrimas que sentia ser cada vez mais difícil conter.

Hinata sabia que as lágrimas contidas apenas representavam o sofrimento que parecia querer transbordar de seu interior. Ela precisava permitir ao seu coração sangrar a dor da perda... A dor da saudade de _Shino_.

Os olhos fixavam-se no teto branco e não ousavam pousar sobre a figura de Neji que dormia ao seu lado. Ela temia acordá-lo... Temia que ao olhá-lo ele simplesmente abrisse seus olhos e a encarasse com desejo novamente, desnudando-a mais do que o fizera.

Os minutos pareciam arrastar-se e seu coração, apertado em seu peito, rasgava-se como se alguém o ferisse lentamente. Neji mexeu-se sobre a cama, a respiração ainda pesada pelo sono profundo. Seu braço pousou sobre a cintura de Hinata e ele instintivamente a puxou para próximo de si, aquecendo-a.

Ela sentiu sua respiração pausar com a aproximação repentina e desejou que o contato se rompesse. O choro parecia quase incontrolável e Hinata começava a se questionar até quando suportaria conter as lágrimas.

Decidiu abandonar aquela cama. Abandonar o calor do corpo de seu marido e entregar-se à frieza de seu coração. Com cuidado, afastou o braço exigente de sua cintura e silenciosamente saiu do quarto após vestir um simples roupão. Agradeceu mentalmente o sono pesado de Neji enquanto seus passos leves alcançavam a sala iluminada pelo luar que irradiava da enorme janela de vidro. Deixou o corpo afundar-se em uma das poltronas daquele ambiente e pousou o rosto entre as mãos sentindo as primeiras lágrimas libertarem-se dos olhos.

Tentou imaginar momentos bons que vivera para reduzir a dor e esquecer-se do esposo adormecido no quarto. Mas as lembranças pareciam traí-la ao conduzi-la à única pessoa que realmente era dona de seus sentimentos. E sempre seria.

 _Aburame Shino..._

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- Por que está chorando? – O garoto questionou observando-a seriamente._

 _\- Me-meu... pai... br-brigou comigo. – Ela respondeu fitando o chão. A voz trêmula demonstrando seu receio em contar o acontecido._

 _\- Por que ele faria isso? – Novamente o menino perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da pequena Hyuuga._

 _\- Porque... – Ela começou. – E-Eu sou... uma fracassada._

 _As lágrimas que caíram dos olhos perolados da garota foram prontamente secadas pelas mãos de seu novo amigo._

 _\- Você não é uma fracassada, Hinata. – Ele falou com a face séria. – Você é a pessoa mais especial que conheci._

 _\- Sé-Sério, Shino? – Questionou a menina com um sorriso miúdo enfeitando-lhe os lábios._

 _\- Eu nunca minto._

 _\- Vo-Você... não faria isso! – A jovem sussurrou._

 _\- Quando duas pessoas se gostam, Hina, elas ficam juntas. Essa é a regra._

 _\- M-Mas, meu pai jamais permitiria! – Contrapôs enquanto os braços de Shino envolviam sua cintura._

 _\- Do que você tem medo?_

 _\- De ser proibida de ver você. – Ela balbuciou constrangida._

 _\- Isso não me impediria._

 _\- Eu nunca imaginei ser tão feliz! – Ela exclamou sorrindo enquanto as mãos masculinas a seguravam com firmeza._

 _\- Solte-se mais. – Shino respondeu._

 _\- A-Acho que não é uma... b-boa idéia. – A bela jovem gaguejou incerta. Estava curvada com as costas suspensas pelas mãos de Shino enquanto ele a ensinava a dançar._

 _\- Não confia em mim? – Ele questionou em timbre suave._

 _Hinata sorriu deixando seu corpo totalmente entregue a Shino. O pescoço à mostra foi tomado de assalto por beijos delicados do namorado arrepiando a pele feminina._

 _Com um breve impulso, ele a colocou em pé novamente e a fitou com ternura quando a voz melodiosa lhe respondeu:_

 _\- Eu sempre confiarei, Shino._

 _\- Você tem certeza, Hina? – A voz era cautelosa, mas o timbre rouco pela excitação estava notável._

 _Sobre a cama de Shino, os corpos estavam perigosamente próximos. As respirações descompassadas após os beijos voluptuosos se contrastavam e castanhos cintilavam contra perolados._

 _Era uma tarde de inverno e o vento gélido causava sons uivantes na janela do quarto. O silêncio da Hyuuga foi interpretado como uma negativa e Shino distanciou-se do corpo feminino deixando-o arrepiar-se pela ausência do calor que ele concedia._

 _\- N-Não... – Ela sussurrou corando furiosamente. Os orbes castanhos fixaram-se sobre a face angelical. Shino manteve-se parado, assistindo Hinata aproximar-se dele novamente e envolver seu pescoço em um gesto trêmulo._

 _\- Hina... – Seus lábios foram capturados pela Hyuuga em um selinho demorado. Shino sabia o quão difícil era para ela tomar a iniciativa. Ela estava definitivamente decidida. Os lábios afastaram-se e os olhos novamente se encararam._

 _\- Eu tenho... – Ela suspirou e, então, sorriu. – Total certeza. - E as carícias reiniciaram terminando somente na manhã seguinte._

 _[Fim do Flash back]_

As lembranças a machucavam interiormente. Era como se não fosse capaz de respirar. Tudo em sua vida tornara-se repentinamente tão fora de seu controle... Tão vazio quanto se sentia agora.

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- As estrelas desta noite estão lindas. – Ela comentou enquanto passeavam de mãos dadas._

 _Ele não emitiu resposta. Não havia necessidade de expressar em palavras quando sabia que no silêncio ela entenderia._

 _\- Oh, não... – Hinata sussurrou com os olhos surpresos. Shino seguiu a direção dos rebentos perolados e assistiu Neji aproximar-se altivo._

 _\- Hinata, vamos para casa. – O Hyuuga ordenou sem ao menos olhar para Shino. Hinata engoliu em seco diante da iniciativa rude de Neji. Ela conhecia Shino suficientemente bem para saber que ele não aceitaria ser desafiado._

 _\- Ela não está sozinha, Hyuuga. – O jovem interpelou irritado._

 _\- Com você, Aburame? – Neji sorriu sarcástico. – É como se estivesse._

 _Shino envolveu a mão de Hinata mais fortemente e a puxou protegendo-a com seu corpo._

 _\- Veremos. – Provocou Shino em tom calmo._

 _\- N-Não... – Hinata pronunciou-se receosa. – Eu vou com você, Nii-san._

 _Ele acabara de levá-la para casa. A tarde havia sido ótima na presença de Shino. A cada dia seus sentimentos tornavam-se mais intensos. Antes de adentrar em sua casa, inspirou o ar na tentativa de acalmar-se. Não pretendia deixar claro ao pai com quem estava. Não que ele realmente se importasse... Mas se tratando de Shino certamente ela seria punida. Hinata entrou cuidadosamente. Não havia ninguém à vista e ela sentiu-se acalmar ao pensar estar sozinha._

 _\- Estava com ele? – A voz de Neji soou indiferente. A face do Hyuuga estava sombria quando Hinata o encarou assustada pela repentina aparição do primo._

 _\- Vo-Você... me assustou. – Ela murmurou ignorando a pergunta._

 _Neji aproximou-se com olhos enigmáticos e tocou a face delicada da prima._

 _\- Você sabe que será minha. – Ele falou convicto deixando Hinata constrangida._

 _[Fim do Flash back]_

As lágrimas molhavam a face de mármore enquanto as lembranças invadiam a mente cansada.

Sentia-se triste em pensar que perdera a pessoa que amava pela odiosa obediência à família Hyuuga. Sentia-se suja em pensar que abandonara a razão de sua existência por algo tão inútil quanto um casamento de conveniências.

Neji sempre estivera certo de que um dia Hinata lhe pertenceria. E esta certeza fazia o estômago da jovem recém-casada afundar-se no corpo. Somente uma mente tão sádica quanto de Neji poderia gerar a paciência necessária para aguardar o momento de alcançar seu objetivo... Ele planejara tudo isso.

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- Quero que se afaste de Hinata.- Neji pronunciou em timbre ameaçador. Os orbes perolados fixos sobre os óculos escuros de Shino. A jovem assistia a discussão._

 _\- Somente quando ela quiser. – Shino respondeu no mesmo tom. A postura altiva apenas demonstrava a segurança em cada palavra._

 _\- Isso não demorará. – Respondeu o Hyuuga com um sorriso torpe. Ele acreditava que o dia no qual Hinata seria sua estava cada vez mais próximo._

 _\- Você me surpreende com sua insensatez. – A voz calma de Shino expressava uma ironia ácida. Neji encarou os orbes assustados da prima com intensidade antes de afastar-se em silêncio._

 _[Fim do Flash back]_

Como ela pôde ignorar todos os sinais de Neji? Como pôde agir tão estupidamente deixando-se enganar que poderia viver com Shino por toda a sua vida? Estava tão claro que o primo não a deixaria viver com outra pessoa que não fosse ele... Em nenhum momento Neji demonstrou medo de não a ter para si. Sempre certo de suas intenções. Cauteloso em seus passos.

Ela não poderia deixar quaisquer indícios de que ainda amava Shino se desejasse protegê-lo. Neji não aceitaria não a ter inteiramente. Ele queria devorar-lhe a alma... Ser dono de seus sentimentos. Tudo isso havia ficado claro enquanto faziam amor. Um amor possessivo... _Perigoso._

Hinata levantou-se um pouco trêmula com a nova constatação. Ela não poderia deixar Neji apropriar-se do sentimento mais nobre que carregava em si... Seu amor pertencia somente a _Shino_. Não deixaria que ele lhe tomasse seu coração. Ele lhe tirou tudo. Seus sonhos, sua alegria, sua liberdade, se corpo... Neji transformou as cores em algo nublado e turvo.

E Hinata precisava aceitar isso. Ela viveria com isso... _Por ele_. Por Shino ela se manteria viva por dentro, guardando a sete chaves o amor que sentia para mantê-lo intocado por outro que não fosse _ele_. A jovem permitiu-se sorrir melancolicamente com a mão sobre o peito... Sim, ela protegeria _Shino_ dentro de si.

Na manhã seguinte, Hyuuga Neji já estava em seu escritório. Apesar do bom-humor matinal, algo extremamente raro, havia muito a ser resolvido. O CEO folheava o principal jornal da cidade e lia as notícias de seu casamento. Em uma coluna, ele era destaque enquanto em outra, muito menor, havia Hinata. Permitiu-se sorrir ao pensar que se casara com a pessoa que mais se afastava das atenções que lhe eram voltadas. O jornal mais famoso da cidade não tinha informações da bela Hyuuga além das basicamente conhecidas.

Desde a sua infância, Neji destacava-se entre os Hyuuga por ser um prodígio, com excelentes resultados na escola, na faculdade de Direito e, também, na carreira pública, seguindo os mesmos passos do tio, que era orgulhoso por ter seu sobrinho lhe substituindo no cargo de importância.

Vencer, para Hyuuga Neji, era conseqüência de sua mente perspicaz, inteligência, frieza e cálculo. Era comum conquistar tudo o que desejava. Como executivo das várias empresas dos Hyuuga tinha inúmeras responsabilidades e uma lua de mel prolongada, apesar de lhe soar interessante, não lhe caía bem...

Esboçou um sorriso malicioso ao lembrar-se da noite anterior. Hinata gemendo próximo ao seu ouvido, totalmente entregue, fora o som que esperava por muito tempo. Saber que a prima era difícil de conquistar mexia com seus ânimos e sua lucidez... Um desafio ao qual o jovem aceitou desde que a viu quando pequena, tão frágil e inocente, transformando-se em uma bela mulher desejável e delicada.

Neji se sentia ansioso para que o dia alcançasse seu término e o liberasse para provar da esposa novamente. Estava achando a ideia de ser casado com a prima simplesmente deleitosa. Mas, como diretor, tinha diversos problemas a resolver. E como marido, _outros_ a evitar. Apesar de reconhecer os sentimentos que Hinata despertava, estava ciente de que o amor, e especialmente _fidelidade_ , da prima não lhe pertenciam _ainda_. O Aburame poderia ser um problema, e nada agradável, caso tentasse aproximar-se de sua esposa.

A ideia do ex-namoradinho idiota da prima tentar algo soava ruim, mas não tanto quanto saber que ela corresponderia se tivesse oportunidade. E _oportunidade_ era o que ela _não_ teria enquanto estivesse casada consigo. Neji precisava somente de tempo com a esposa para fazê-la notar a enorme distinção entre o que antes possuía e o que possui. E, então, não haveria necessidade de medidas cautelosas como a que tomaria neste momento.

O telefone do escritório soou fazendo com que os pensamentos de maldade e malícia se esvaíssem. Neji o atendeu quase imediatamente:

\- _Sr. Hyuuga, um casal estranho diz ter horário agendado._ – A voz da secretária estava receosa.

 _\- Mande-os entrar._ – Ordenou seco.

Então, o casal que aguardava havia chegado. Um de seus contatos indicou um casal de espiões muito habilidosos. Neji ordenaria observar Shino para mantê-lo sob controle e descobrir suas principais fraquezas. O poderoso Hyuuga jamais atacava sem antes saber o ponto fraco do oponente.

O barulho de batidas compassadas sobre a porta de madeira escura do escritório anunciava que o casal chegara.

 _\- Entre._ – Solicitou pondo-se em pé.

O casal que adentrou no recinto era extremamente peculiar. O homem era alto com porte atlético e tinha cabelos alaranjados e arrepiados. Trajava uma calça jeans rasgada e camiseta preta sem adornos. Em sua face vários piercings nas laterais do nariz e lábios atraíam atenção involuntária. A mulher era elegante, porém casual. Um vestido cinza apertado na cintura moldava-lhe o corpo esbelto e seus cabelos azulados e curtos eram presos por um coque frouxo.

\- _Devem ser Konan e Pein_. – O CEO pronunciou enquanto sentava-se na cadeira luxuosa atrás da mesa de mogno. – _Como trabalham?_

\- _Já estamos a par do que o senhor espera._ – O homem começou. – _Manteremos o alvo sob nossa observação constante. Em geral, pedimos metade do pagamento antes de iniciar o trabalho e após os resultados o cliente paga o restante somente quando satisfeito com os serviços prestados_.

\- _Hmm..._ – Neji expressou curioso a respeito. O casal devia ser realmente bom para dispor-se a perder dinheiro. – _Aceito as condições. Pagarei o dobro se estiver satisfeito._

A jovem sorriu ao ouvir a afirmativa e questionou com a voz veemente:

\- _Quem é o sujeito?_

\- _Seu nome é Aburame Shino._ – O Hyuuga informou e fitou longamente o homem à sua frente.

 _\- Começaremos prontamente segundo as ordens_. – A voz de Pein finalizou o acordo. O casal abandonou a sala com passos calmos sob o olhar analítico do gênio Hyuuga.

Os raios solares atravessavam a janela aberta e caíam sobre os olhos desprotegidos. Franziu o cenho como se o gesto pudesse mandar o sol embora. Ao inferno, de preferência. Não queria acordar. Não havia motivo para deixar sua cama e seguir para o estágio como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Suas têmporas doíam. A ressaca começava a trazer seus efeitos. Levou uma das mãos sobre a própria cabeça e soltou um gemido exasperado. Com a outra mão, procurou sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cama os óculos escuros. Não tardou para que os tivesse colocado sobre a face. Então, somente então, abriu os olhos. Por detrás das lentes escuras pôde vislumbrar o sol alto no céu. Devia ser bem mais tarde do que previra.

O som estridente da campainha soou ininterruptamente. Parecia que uma faca lhe atravessava o cérebro com a enxaqueca que piorava a cada som daquela porcaria. Conhecia somente uma pessoa impaciente o suficiente para apertar um botão tantas vezes seguidas...

\- _Kiba_... – Cumprimentou ao abrir a porta sem ao menos ver quem era pelo olho mágico. Os orbes escuros do visitante visualizaram a imagem de Shino da cabeça aos pés. Cabelos emaranhados, calça de moletom amassada, o torso nu, os pés descalços e o rosto de quem acaba de acordar. De fato, Aburame Shino estava um caco.

\- _Nossa, conseguiu ao menos anotar a placa de quem o atropelou?_ – Kiba questionou sarcástico entrando no apartamento do amigo sem pedir licença. – _Aliás... –_ Continuou enquanto se aproximava e cheirava Shino. – _Você também precisa de um banho!_

\- _O que quer?_ – A pergunta soou rude, embora não fosse essa a intenção de Shino.

Kiba encarou profundamente o amigo surpreendendo-se com a mudança de temperamento. Nunca vira Shino desalinhado, tampouco grosseiro como via neste momento.

\- _Eu vim resgatar você da fossa. O que mais?_ – Respondeu com a voz amistosa.

\- _Não perca tempo, Kiba._ – O Aburame afirmou indiferente e abriu a porta da sala novamente em um gesto para que o amigo fosse embora.

Mas, Inuzuka Kiba jamais abandonaria Shino. Especialmente quando via que o amigo sofria. Ele sabia ser muito convincente quando se tratava de algo que tinha total certeza fazer bem.

 _\- Você vai entrar no chuveiro e tirar esse cheiro de álcool._ – Kiba falou com a voz baixa e grave. – _Vai se vestir e vamos sair._ – Concluiu com os lábios franzidos em uma linha reta.

Shino não se surpreendeu com a ousadia de Kiba. Sob os óculos, rolou os olhos sabendo que o amigo não desistiria.

\- _Certo_. – Respondeu vencido.

Trinta minutos depois, entravam em uma cafeteria próxima ao apartamento de Shino. Um café extra-forte provavelmente faria bem após as doses de álcool ingeridas no dia anterior.

- _Então... você bebeu para esquecer_. – Afirmou Kiba na tentativa de iniciar o diálogo sobre o que tanto incomodava Shino.

Suspirou novamente pela quinquagésima vez naquele dia. Não poderia escapar das investidas de Kiba por muito tempo. - _Eu a vi saindo da Igreja_. – Falou fitando através do vidro polido da cafeteria as pessoas apressadas nas ruas.

\- _Eu sempre quis ver a Hina de vestido de noiva._ – Kiba falou com um pouco de humor. – _Aquele idiota do primo dela podia ter ao menos me convidado!_

 _\- Você sabe que ela queria convidá-lo._

Kiba brincou com a colher na xícara de cappucino que segurava enquanto sua voz fluía com melancolia.

\- _Imagino como tenha sido difícil para ela também._

Os orbes castanhos, sob os óculos, fitaram Kiba. Apesar de reconhecer que Hinata também devia estar infeliz, não era capaz de pensar que foi ela quem optou por casar-se com Neji.

Kiba notou o semblante carrancudo de Shino e resolveu centrar-se no amigo, sem pensar na companheira de infância que agora se via casada.

\- _E o que pretende fazer daqui para frente?_

O Aburame bebeu um longo gole do café extra-forte que pedira e suspirou. Este era um questionamento que se fizera a cada vez que um copo de whisky lhe era dado no dia anterior.

 _\- Esquecer._ – Respondeu sem entusiasmo. Os olhos escuros do amigo fitaram o rosto apático de Shino. Era difícil ouvir palavras daqueles lábios que não trouxessem convicção alguma como se ouvia neste momento.

 _\- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver Aburame Shino renunciar algo._ – Kiba expressou desgostoso. Sua vontade era de fazer o amigo animar-se com suas palavras, mas o efeito foi maior do que o esperado.

Repentinamente, Shino sentiu como se perdesse tempo ao tentar viver sem Hinata ao seu lado. Ela era e sempre seria a pessoa que o tornaria íntegro. Aquela que lhe faria desejar viver. Poderia ignorar os acontecimentos dos anos que passaram juntos, todas as lembranças poderiam ser evitadas com muito custo, mas algo era imutável: _Hyuuga Hinata seria sempre a mulher de sua vida_. Amar uma mulher casada não reduzia a intensidade do que sentia. E Shino tinha total certeza de que, embora comprometida, Hinata também devia amá-lo.

 _\- Eu vou vê-la._ – A voz decidida soou deixando Kiba surpreso. A afirmativa era perigosa considerando-se que Hinata tornara-se a esposa de um homem influente e sádico.

No entanto, não atender àquele desejo era reprimir a possibilidade de alcançar a felicidade. Só havia uma preocupação capaz de impedir Shino: uma represália da própria Hinata.

 _\- E se ela não quiser?_ – Kiba questionou incerto.

 _\- Ela terá que me dizer isso pessoalmente_.

E o assunto encerrou-se entre os dois amigos que estavam alheios aos olhares observadores de um casal que "coincidentemente" saboreava o aroma do café daquele local.

Chegou em casa quando o dia escurecera. Esperava conseguir chegar mais cedo, mas os problemas que exigiam sua resolução pareciam intermináveis. Ao abrir a porta de entrada da enorme mansão um cheiro delicioso invadiu suas narinas sem permissão. Era incomum algo agradá-lo tanto a ponto de incitar seu paladar.

Abandonou seu blazer sobre o sofá e seguiu para a sala de jantar com passos lentos. Com cautela cessou os passos ao ouvir uma voz melodiosa cantar. Reconheceu-a de imediato, surpreendendo-se por Hinata estar tão animada. Esta sim era uma notícia proveitosa em seu dia.

Distraiu-se tanto com a melodia suave que não notou quando Hinata atravessou a porta da copa e adentrou na sala de jantar trazendo em mãos uma travessa com um guisado de aparência saborosa. Ela colocou-o sobre a mesa e suspirou retirando das mãos as luvas que a protegiam de possíveis queimaduras. Somente então os orbes perolados encontraram a figura esbelta de Neji que a observava atentamente. A Hyuuga afastou-se dois passos pelo susto que levara ao ver Neji imóvel na extremidade da sala.

 _\- Há qua-quanto tempo está aí?_ – Questionou recuperando-se da surpresa.

\- _O suficiente._ – Neji respondeu indiferente aproximando-se da esposa.

 _\- O su-suficiente p-para quê?_ – Hinata voltou a questionar lembrando-se da promessa de tentar agradar Neji para proteger seu amor por Shino dentro de si.

 _\- Para ver que parece feliz_. – A voz imperiosa soou novamente e Hinata sentiu-se aliviada por ele não desconfiar de suas intenções.

Ela sorriu forçosamente, mas não sentiu que Neji tivesse flagrado seus pensamentos. No entanto, não se atreveu em mentir que estava feliz com receio de que sua voz a condenasse. Então, deu-lhe uma resposta qualquer:

\- _Preparei o jantar._ – Informou pousando os olhos sobre a mesa arrumada e afastando-se disfarçadamente. Seu braço, entretanto, foi envolvido pelos dedos delgados do esposo que a fitou longamente antes de aproximar-se e beijá-la em um selinho demorado. Encararam-se antes de sentarem-se um diante do outro e silenciosamente apreciarem a comida de Hinata.

A Hyuuga pensava no quanto Neji e Shino eram diferentes. O silêncio com o esposo era massacrante, enquanto com Shino uma comunicação.

O jovem CEO vislumbrava a face distraída da esposa sabendo que muito provavelmente ela lembrava _dele_. Isso não lhe agradava em nada, apesar de reconhecer os esforços de Hinata em tornar o casamento ao menos um pouco suportável para ela. Não pôde deixar de pensar que isso só a tornava ainda mais desejável. Sua preocupação era mantê-la afastada do ex-namorado idiota se quisesse preservar seu casamento. _E ele queria._ O Hyuuga não a deixaria abandoná-lo. Estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado...

 _Mesmo que para isso precisasse matar certos sujeitos inconvenientemente intrometidos._

 **Continua...**

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Flores ou Pedras**_ _-_ _ **Reviews!**_

 _Agradecemos por lerem!_

 _Beijos gratos,_

 _J. Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_


	3. Aquilo que nos falta

**Agalma**

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

Capítulo 03

" **Aquilo que nos falta"**

Os olhos perolados eram severos enquanto Neji lia atentamente o primeiro relatório de Pein e Konan. Seu interior parecia queimar como brasa quando com uma raiva incontrolável lançou a pasta juntamente com vários relatórios sobre o chão do escritório e fitou o casal inexpressivo à sua frente.

\- _Maldito!_ – Expressou entredentes. _– Como ousa querer me desafiar!_ – Gritou com as mãos sobre os longos cabelos, despenteando-os. _– Vocês têm certeza de que ele planeja vê-la!_

A pergunta soou raivosa. Havia uma ameaça nas entrelinhas, mas Pein e Konan mantiveram-se impassíveis diante do ataque de fúria de seu contratante.

 _\- Absoluta._ – A voz fria do ruivo confirmou.

Neji suspirou pesadamente e andou com passos firmes até a janela do imenso escritório. Shino realmente seria uma pedra em seu sapato se tivesse êxito em seu plano de rever Hinata. Cerrou os olhos tentando acalmar seu ânimo e pensamentos sádicos, mas não conseguiu interromper seus devaneios:

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- Você n-não entende! – A voz suave de Hinata sussurrou e as lágrimas cristalinas molhavam sua face._

 _As mãos de Neji seguravam fortemente os braços delicados da prima e seu corpo pressionava o dela contra a parede da sala. Não havia ninguém em casa além dos empregados, mas nenhum deles ousaria se aproximar para interromper o "gênio atroz"._

 _\- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Hinata-sama. – A voz masculina sibilou e Neji aproximou o rosto de tal forma que seus lábios tocavam os dela. – Você está iludida com a ideia de amar esse tal de Shino._

 _A jovem virou o rosto, impedindo que Neji tomasse seus lábios em um beijo forçado. As lágrimas não cessavam, mas ela controlou o choro e afirmou com convicção:_

 _\- Não é uma ilusão! Eu o amo!_

 _Neji sentiu raiva das palavras da prima. Ela não sabia o que estava dizendo. Seu destino estava traçado e era apenas questão de tempo para que Hiashi-sama aceitasse o casamento._

 _\- Não. – Ele expressou rudemente e com um das mãos segurou o rosto delicado com força, obrigando que os olhos perolados se encontrassem. – Você não sabe o que é o amor._

 _O primo fitou o rosto vermelho de Hinata e a expressão de dor em seus orbes chorosos. Aquilo o fez soltá-la e ele encarou o corpo feminino trêmulo descer até o chão._

 _\- E-Eu sei o que é amor... – A voz suave ecoou decidida. – Eu morreria por Shino._

 _O cenho de Neji franziu-se com aquela frase. Talvez o que Hinata sentisse fosse significativo para ela, mas isso não tornava sua relação com Shino aceitável. Abaixando-se à altura da prima, as mãos masculinas acariciaram os longos cabelos de um azul índigo e a voz pronunciou em timbre grave:_

 _\- Sabe qual é a diferença entre você e eu, Hinata? – Ele tocou levemente o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. – Você morreria por aquele miserável e eu mataria por você._

 _E dizendo isso, Neji abandonou a sala._

 _[Fim do flash back]_

Aquela lembrança o perturbava. Hinata realmente amava aquele babaca e certamente não hesitaria em fazer alguma besteira para revê-lo.

 _\- Para onde ele foi depois de sair da cafeteria?_ – A voz era ácida.

 _\- Para casa._ – Konan respondeu prontamente, retirando as fotos de uma maleta preta e entregando-as ao CEO.

 _\- Continuem a investigação._ – Neji ordenou observando as fotos. – _Vou providenciar para que os planos do Aburame não aconteçam._

Com uma reverência formal, o casal deixou o escritório e o CEO retirou o celular do bolso. Era o momento de lançar ao jogo outra de suas cartadas.

Aburame Shino andava de um lado ao outro da sala, pisando em papéis diversos que continham algumas informações da mansão de Hyuuga Neji, onde Hinata estava. Não sabia ao certo como era a estrutura interna ou a segurança que patrulhava o local, mas possuía algumas imagens significativas extraídas de sites da web ao procurar por dados dos magnatas Hyuuga.

Há horas estava concentrado em planejar estratégias de aproximação da mansão para conseguir, ao menos um pouco, rever Hinata. Era incomum sentir-se tão agitado, mas conforme os minutos passavam o receio de não ter êxito parecia querer afogá-lo. Suspirou pesadamente franzindo o cenho em um gesto impaciente. Eram poucas as informações que possuía, mas talvez fossem suficientes se agisse com cuidado. Pegou as chaves do carro, a escada dobrável de metal e o cobertor que havia separado para a ocasião. Eram os únicos recursos realmente importantes que teria em mãos.

Longos minutos se passaram até que Shino alcançou o muro alto da mansão. Era coberto por plantas esverdeadas bem aparadas e havia concertina eletrificada instalada em sua superfície. Ele estacionou seu carro entre as árvores um pouco distante, cuidando para que estivesse seguro de olhares curiosos. Rapidamente, retirou do porta-malas a escada e o cobertor, levando-os consigo enquanto se aproximava do muro que ficava aos fundos da mansão.

Shino elegeu uma parte do muro que estivesse próxima a uma árvore nos domínios da mansão. Apoiando a escada, subiu agilmente, tão silencioso quanto um predador atento. Esta era, com certeza, uma de suas habilidades, pois quando centrado em determinada tarefa conseguia, geralmente, executá-la com bons resultados.

Ao alcançar a superfície do muro, Shino lançou sobre a concertina o cobertor grosso e utilizou-o para poder subir com ambos os pés. Com certo impulso, jogou-se contra a árvore e segurou-se em um de seus galhos, movendo-se conforme podia até ser seguro saltar no chão.

Ajeitando os óculos escuros sobre a face, sem perder tempo Shino passou a andar com passos largos em direção à mansão, olhando à sua volta para garantir não ser flagrado. Considerando a ausência de guardas, era fácil suspeitar que ninguém esperaria por intrusos no interior do território pertencente ao poderoso Hyuuga. Se havia algo que Shino nunca faria seria subestimar um potencial inimigo.

Não tardou para que os orbes castanhos localizassem a única porta que havia nos fundos da mansão. Era a porta dos funcionários. Seria perigoso abri-la e encontrar alguém, mas seria igualmente perigoso procurar outra forma de entrada. Lentamente, Shino abriu a porta e o que temia aconteceu. Não soube sequer de onde aquele sujeito apareceu, mas um homem alto e obeso logo o recepcionou agitado, dizendo:

\- _Finalmente, você está aqui!_ – Shino sentiu ser empurrado para o interior do que parecia ser a cozinha. – _Estamos com muito trabalho e você está atrasado! Então, por favor, vista logo o uniforme e mãos à obra!_

 _\- Beh, Chouji._ – Uma voz arrastada atraiu a atenção de Shino. – _Pare de ser problemático. Deixe o rapaz se ajeitar com calma._

 _\- Shikamaru, você ouviu o que o patrão disse._ – O gordo logo o alertou e Shino mantinha-se calado, compreendendo aos poucos que tivera a grande sorte de ser confundido com quem quer que fosse. – _Hoje haverá um jantar importante!_

Shino ainda era empurrado, mas agora um uniforme azul lhe foi entregue pelo sujeito gordo que enquanto falava indicava um banheiro no fim do corredor para que se trocasse.

 _\- Chouji, ainda são 16 horas._ – A voz arrastada continuava inalterável. _– Você continua problemático_.

No banheiro, Shino trocava sua roupa e imaginava como faria para sair da situação embaraçosa em que se encontrava sem levantar suspeitas. Sua mente fervia com a possibilidade de que o sujeito que realmente esperavam aparecesse e fizesse a todos perceberem que ele era, na verdade, um intruso.

De qualquer forma, ele estava sob o mesmo teto que sua amada. E nada poderia tirar dele a oportunidade de revê-la como desejava. Após sair do banheiro, Shino não encontrou Chouji ou Shikamaru. Deviam estar demasiado ocupados em suas atividades e certamente nem sentiriam sua falta. Foi com este pensamento que Shino abandonou a cozinha e seguiu com passos cautelosos até a sala de jantar, observando a prataria refinada e os móveis luxuosos que a ornamentavam. Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até finalmente encontrar Hinata.

Aquele dia estava deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso. Além das notícias extremamente irritantes que obteve de Pein e Konan, havia ainda as reuniões repletas de problemas políticos a serem resolvidos, o que deixava o humor de Hyuuga Neji ainda pior. Tudo seria mais simples se aquele estúpido _ex_ -namoradinho de sua esposa decidisse deixá-la em paz. E tornar-se-ia ainda mais simples se aqueles malditos políticos a quem precisava subornar parassem de exigir valores ainda maiores para a propina mensal que pagava aos seus favores. Chegaria o dia em que Neji contrataria um bom atirador para matar todos aqueles abutres que exigiam dele mais do que se dispunha a oferecer.

No entanto, antes disso, teria que resolver o assunto "Aburame", o que certamente merecia atenção especial. Foi por esse motivo que decidiu _chamá-la_ até seu escritório naquela tarde irritante. A única pessoa capaz de manter o idiota do Shino longe de seu caminho até conquistar o coração de Hinata; até que tivesse segurança de que sua própria esposa o escolheria se pudesse.

Eram 16h30min quando Yamanaka Ino adentrou o escritório mais alto da torre empresarial. O corpo esbelto era coberto por um vestido vermelho de tecido leve que moldava as curvas femininas. A cor combinava com os lábios rubros. Aquela mulher era extremamente atraente e sexy. E igualmente audaciosa.

 _\- Neji, imagino que não tenha me chamado para uma conversa casual agora que está casado._ – Ela falou com a voz manhosa enquanto caminhava em sua direção com um sorriso convidativo.

 _\- Sempre perspicaz, Ino._ – O CEO respondeu indicando a cadeira em frente à mesa. _– Tenho um trabalho para você._

\- _Isso é realmente uma pena._ – Ino suspirou fingindo decepção enquanto jogava o longo cabelo loiro para trás com um movimento lento. _– Sinto falta do seu corpo. Mas parece que elegeu sua..._ – Ela contorceu os lábios à procura de uma palavra que provavelmente já tinha em mente. _– Favorita._

Neji pigarreou propositalmente, controlando-se para não responder de forma rudemente desnecessária. O gesto foi notado pela loira. "Hyuuga Hinata" sempre seria um assunto proibido para ela.

 _\- O que posso fazer por você?_ – Ino questionou sentando-se e cruzando as pernas bem torneadas, ciente do olhar masculino sobre si.

 _\- Quero que se aproxime de alguém e o conquiste._ – Respondeu sem rodeios, lançando sobre a mesa uma foto. _– Este é Aburame Shino. Quero ele longe do meu caminho._

 _\- Você quer dizer... longe de sua esposa, não é?_ – Ela questionou desdenhosa, sabendo perfeitamente que um homem com aquela aparência desleixada como a da foto só seria ameaça ao poderoso Hyuuga se envolvesse a opinião pessoal da "doce" Hinata.

 _\- Isso não é da sua conta._ – Neji afirmou resoluto, franzindo o cenho e fitando os orbes azuis da mulher à sua frente com raiva contida. _– Preciso que você o faça se envolver ao ponto de se considerar apaixonado. Ao ponto de esquecer..._ – Ele não concluiu a frase, mas odiou a certeza de que Ino o entendera. _– Enfim, se você falhar, vou matá-lo_.

Ino manteve-se impassível, mas seu interior revolveu com violência ao ouvir aquela palavra. Parecia tão simples àquele arrogante e mesquinho Hyuuga acabar com a vida de alguém por simplesmente amar a pessoa errada. Ela estava cansada de canalhas como Neji que acreditavam poder fazer tudo o que quisessem para obter o que bem entendessem. Tinha vontade de jogar na cara dele aquela foto e dizer que ele não poderia matar aquele sujeito. Especialmente porque ela saberia que foi ele e não ficaria calada! Ela contaria a alguém... À polícia talvez. Não... a quem ela estava enganando? Não poderia fazer isso. Jamais. Neji a havia salvado quando não tinha mais nada. Ele havia dado a ela condições para sobreviver. Mesmo que para isso ele a tivesse explorado em todos os sentidos mais sujos que uma pessoa fosse capaz de conceber. Devia àquele maldito Hyuuga tudo o que era capaz de conquistar atualmente.

Ela olhou mais uma vez para a foto que lhe foi entregue. Um homem que sequer conhecia tinha agora a vida em suas mãos. E ela sabia o que _devia_ responder. Porque muito embora ela própria já não valesse nada... Talvez o tal de "Shino" valesse.

 _\- Eu aceito._ – E então ela se levantou. _– Vou fazê-lo se apaixonar e então o abandonarei amargurado._ – Um sorriso falso moldou os lábios.

 _\- Não é tudo._ – A voz grave soou novamente. _– Vai jantar em minha casa esta noite. Quero que se aproxime de Hinata e ganhe a confiança dela._

Os orbes azuis expressaram surpresa com a frase. Neji a queria como amiga da esposa? Entendera bem?

 _\- Você não comentará nada sobre Shino, por enquanto._ – Ele continuou, levantando-se e dando as costas à Ino enquanto mirava o céu límpido pela janela. _– Quando forem bem amigas, você dirá que tem um namorado. Irá mentir o que quiser e o que for necessário para que ela pense que seu relacionamento com Shino realmente é sólido e duradouro._

- _Não acha que está indo longe demais?_ – Ino perguntou impulsivamente e logo arrependeu-se ao ver Neji virar-se para encará-la com uma seriedade cortante. _– Como quiser. Estarei pronta às 20 horas._ – Falou por fim em uma tentativa inábil de encerrar a conversa. _– Sabe onde mandar me buscar._

 _\- Providenciarei._ – Neji concordou. _– Você será bem paga para isso._ – E abrindo a gaveta, as mãos masculinas envolveram um envelope que foi entregue à Yamanaka. – _Aqui estão todos os dados que precisa saber. Comece imediatamente procurando Shino e planejando a aproximação. Ele deve estar em casa segundo a última informação que tive._

\- _Farei como pedido. –_ Concluiu a loira caminhando calmamente em direção à porta.

Neji voltou a encarar o céu novamente. Por um breve segundo foi capaz de reconsiderar o que estava fazendo. Mas recordar todos os anos desejando Hinata sem conseguir tê-la logo o levou a notar que faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la ao seu lado. Porque era assim que devia ser.

 _Hinata era_ _ **sua**_ _e de mais ninguém._

Ela estava na biblioteca. Havia inúmeros livros empoeirados e enfileirados nas enormes prateleiras. Hinata adorava livros, mas infelizmente não sentia vontade de ler nenhum. Na extremidade do aposento havia uma lareira com uma poltrona de aparência aconchegante. Não estava frio para que a lareira fosse acesa, mas aquele lugar era convidativo de qualquer maneira.

Sentou-se na poltrona e recostou a cabeça mirando o teto alto e branco. Um branco que brilhava com o sol que invadia o ambiente pelas janelas, tornando-o ainda mais ofuscante. Ironicamente, aquele teto a fazia lembrar-se dos olhos de Neji durante o jantar na noite anterior, vislumbrando-a como se pudesse ler seu interior...

 _[Flash back]_

 _\- Preparei o jantar. – Hinata informou pousando os olhos sobre a mesa arrumada e afastando-se disfarçadamente. Seu braço, entretanto, foi envolvido pelos dedos delgados do esposo que a fitou longamente antes de aproximar-se e beijá-la em um selinho demorado._

 _Encararam-se antes de sentarem-se um diante do outro e silenciosamente apreciarem a comida de Hinata. O sabor estava delicioso, mas Neji não sabia como elogiá-la. Ele nunca fora bom em reconhecer dotes, mas Hinata merecia um agradecimento especial._

 _\- Você aprecia vinho, Hinata? – Ele questionou com o timbre suave, assustando-a por quebrar o silêncio._

 _\- Vi-Vinho? E-Eu... não costumo beber. – A voz melodiosa e incerta fluiu fazendo Neji sorrir quase imperceptivelmente em divertimento pelo nervosismo da esposa._

 _\- Tenho uma adega com os melhores vinhos. Certamente um irá agradá-la. – Ele respondeu enquanto se levantava. – Eu mesmo vou escolher. Quer ir comigo?_

 _Hinata sentiu o coração palpitar depressa com a iniciativa de Neji. Ele parecia tão gentil e agradável que a fazia se culpar por querer enganá-lo. Lentamente, levantou-se para acompanhá-lo, deixando que ele tomasse uma de suas mãos e a guiasse ao seu lado como se fossem um verdadeiro casal em seu lar._

 _Em relação à situação, Neji não estava muito diferente. Ele sentia a mão delicada da prima envolver-se com a sua de uma forma tão carinhosa. Talvez o carinho não viesse dela – e muito provavelmente não – mas a sensação era tão boa que isso pouco importava. Era desta forma que a queria junto de si. Sentindo-se segura em andar ao seu lado em uma casa que agora pertencia a ela._

 _Foram à cozinha, ignorando os olhares curiosos de alguns funcionários ainda acordados. Neji abriu a porta de ferro que havia em uma das extremidades do local e revelou um lance de escadas que os levariam ao porão da mansão. Hinata estava um pouco nervosa com o que poderia encontrar. Claro que ela sabia como era uma adega, mas o comportamento doce de Neji a estava deixando um pouco desconfiada. Ele não seria louco de manter um cativeiro no porão da própria casa, seria?_

 _\- Hinata, não se preocupe. – Ele falou à sua frente, ainda mantendo suas mãos unidas enquanto desciam os degraus. – É só uma adega. – Concluiu com certo humor._

 _Hinata permitiu-se sorrir ainda nervosa, mas um pouco mais relaxada pelas palavras do marido. Palavras que só revelavam como ele se preocupava e se mantinha atento aos seus sentimentos, algo que até então somente Shino era capaz de fazer. Isso a estava sensibilizando. Talvez Neji não fosse tão mal quanto pensava._

 _\- Ob-Obrigada. – Ela sussurrou e com a penumbra do local não pôde ver um sorriso satisfeito moldar-se nos lábios de Neji._

 _Alcançaram finalmente o chão e Neji acendeu as luzes da adega surpreendendo Hinata com o tamanho do local. Havia muitas garrafas de vinho guardadas em uma estrutura de madeira que aparentava estar envelhecida. O chão era de pedras, assim como as paredes. Um ambiente muito peculiar e retrógrado comparado a toda a tecnologia e requinte que a mansão possuía._

 _Neji soltou a mão de Hinata deixando-a vagar por entre as prateleiras de madeira, visualizando algumas garrafas e suas datas, assustando-se com o tempo que algumas delas possuía. Ela estava tão linda daquele jeito. Com os orbes perolados brilhantes pela curiosidade e as mãos trêmulas pelo receio de tocar qualquer coisa que não pudesse. Ela sorriu ao ver uma garrafa com a data de 1865, aproximando o rosto dela para ter certeza do que lera._

 _\- Vina San Pedro. – A voz grave de Neji expressou, mas estava muito próxima. Ela pôde sentir o hálito quente contra a sua nuca, o que a fez voltar-se bruscamente contra o corpo masculino, desequilibrando-se ao ponto de precisar ser segurada para não ir ao chão._

 _Os braços fortes de Neji envolviam sua cintura e ela o encarou assustada, lendo em seus olhos a luxúria da noite de núpcias. Seu corpo foi invadido por uma onda de calor inevitável e irritantemente agradável, fazendo-a respirar com dificuldade._

 _Neji a olhava com intensidade, mas seu corpo não se movera um centímetro. Seu desejo era tomar Hinata ali mesmo e fazê-la sua mais uma vez, no entanto, temia assustá-la. Ela havia se esforçado tanto para o que a noite fosse suportável..._

 _\- É um vinho muito bom. – Ele falou por fim, soltando-a delicadamente. Seu maxilar estava rígido pela vontade de beijá-la. – Proveniente do Chile. – Concluiu retirando a garrafa do suporte. – É uma boa escolha, Hinata._

 _E dizendo isso, Neji afastou-se em direção à escada. Hinata, entretanto, não conseguia se mover. Suas pernas estavam trêmulas pelo poder daqueles orbes sobre si. Um brilho malicioso, carinhoso... Neji era capaz de engolí-la naquele mar pálido que eram seus orbes. Ele poderia ter devorado sua alma como fizera na noite anterior. Mais uma vez, ela se surpreendera com o marido._

 _\- Venha, Hinata. – Ele a chamou, estendendo-lhe a mão._

 _Voltavam de mãos dadas, ele à frente e ela o seguindo. Os degraus eram ainda mais difíceis de enxergar e Hinata logo tropeçou sendo amparada pelos braços masculinos mais uma vez._

 _O corredor estreito da escadaria, a penumbra que tornava os orbes pálidos ainda mais brilhantes, a respiração descompassada que aquecia a face... Tudo formou um conjunto tão confuso à Hinata. Era como se ela estivesse em outra dimensão. Em outra vida. Onde não havia sofrimento... Apenas ela e Neji._

 _E foi assim que ela sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus e cedeu ao beijo sôfrego, sentindo o sabor de seu marido. Sentindo o corpo dele tão próximo, fazendo-a desejá-lo como não desejara antes._

 _O beijo foi se encerrando aos poucos e com isso Hinata retornava à razão. Seu corpo foi tomado por um calafrio de repulsa de si mesma pelo ato impulsivo e sujo que tivera._

 _\- Nii-san... – Ela sussurrou com lágrimas nos olhos. E então, suas próprias mãos foram colocadas sobre os lábios, repreendendo-se por beijá-lo. Repreendendo-se por chamá-lo de "irmão" quando ele era seu_ _ **marido**_ _. Ela pensou que seria punida por isso. Ela sabia que ele odiava quando o chamava assim. Especialmente em uma ocasião como essa._

 _\- Tudo bem, Hinata. – Novamente a voz suave e o toque singelo da mão masculina sobre a face da esposa._

 _O que era isso, afinal?_

 _A noite se encerrou sem vinho. Mas Hinata se sentiu respeitada quando Neji não a procurou ou forçou para sua satisfação sexual. Ele apenas a abraçou e ambos dormiram assim, como um casal._

 _[Fim do flash back]_

Ela estava realmente confusa com seus sentimentos. Sabia perfeitamente que Shino era quem amava, porque ele foi o único com quem podia ser ela mesma. Shino era o único a quem realmente se entregaria. Mas, por que seu corpo parecia não pensar o mesmo? Por que seu corpo reagia às investidas de Neji? Ela temia que Neji realmente fosse capaz de dominá-la por completo. Temia se apaixonar por seu próprio marido.

Hinata nunca se sentira tão ameaçada como se sentia neste momento. Ela não poderia deixar que Neji matasse o único sentimento nobre que tinha dentro de si. E pela única pessoa que realmente o merecia.

Se ao menos pudesse rever Shino.

Sons de passos invadiram o ambiente antes silencioso e ela ficou em pé, alerta para qualquer pessoa que pudesse aparecer por detrás das prateleiras repletas de livros. Foi então que seus olhos vislumbraram a figura de uma pessoa que a fez assustar-se ainda mais.

 _\- Shi-Shino?_ – A voz melodiosa era um sussurro. Os orbes perolados estavam fixos com incredulidade sobre a figura masculina que se aproximava. A Hyuuga ofegou com a postura altiva e elegante da única pessoa que desejava rever em sua vida.

Os castanhos estavam desprovidos dos óculos escuros e a intensidade de seu olhar parecia engolir a pequena mulher à sua frente.

 _\- N-Não pode... ser._ – Exclamou com dificuldade em crer que seu grande amor estava tão próximo. Um nó na garganta se formou, impedindo-a de gritar com a euforia que dominava seu corpo.

Shino não interrompeu seus passos, vislumbrando o rosto de traços delicados pálido pela surpresa. Em pouco tempo, seus dedos deslizavam pelos braços nus de Hinata, arrepiando-a pelo toque quente dos dedos delgados.

Somente o carinho a fez despertar. Não era uma miragem ou sinal de insanidade, mas o próprio Shino quem estava ali, com ela. Os braços delicados envolveram o pescoço masculino e a voz rouca soou pela primeira vez, próxima ao ouvido de Hinata:

 _\- Senti sua falta!_ – E uma sequência de beijos desesperados foram depositados sobre o pescoço, testa, queixo, como se quisessem solidificar a presença um do outro.

Finalmente os lábios se encontraram com sofreguidão. Um amor doloroso os fazia consumir a boca do outro, sorvendo seu sabor de forma intensa, passeando com as mãos sobre o corpo amado. O coração parecia doer no peito pela saudade, as lágrimas abandonavam os olhos e davam ao beijo o sabor salgado da ausência.

Havia tanto a dizer! E tão pouco tempo para expressar o que sentiam! Hinata afundou as mãos sob a camiseta do uniforme que Shino usava, sentindo os músculos retesarem pelo contato íntimo, apreciando os desenhos que tanto adorava sentir em seus dedos.

O Aburame inalou a fragrância dos longos cabelos, beijando os ombros delicados enquanto baixava a alça do vestido de seda que a Hyuuga usava. Ele aproximou o rosto dos seios fartos, ainda cobertos pelo vestido, sentindo um desejo incontrolável dominar seu corpo. Hinata arfou com o prazer das carícias ousadas, arranhando o torso masculino, deixando marcas de que um dia ele lhe pertenceu.

O corpo feminino aproximou-se mais e a ereção pressionou o ventre de Hinata, fazendo-a quase perder a razão. Ela o queria! Era um desejo insano que a fazia desejar estar em seus braços para sempre.

Shino gemeu pelo movimento e soube imediatamente que não conseguiria parar se aquilo continuasse. Com os músculos tensos, segurou firmemente os ombros frágeis da Hyuuga e afastou-a, fitando seus olhos enevoados pelo desejo.

 _\- Não podemos._ – Ele ofegou, cerrando os punhos para não tocá-la como realmente queria. – _Eu vim porque preciso de uma resposta._

Hinata leu nos olhos do amado a tristeza que o envolvia e desejou abraçá-lo, consolá-lo da dor que ela própria causara. Que os céus a castigassem por matar o sentimento nobre que havia entre os dois.

 _\- Você ainda me ama?_ – A voz rouca soou e a jovem sentiu vontade de bater em si mesma por deixá-lo em dúvida de um sentimento tão forte que habitava em seu coração. Ela desejou poder dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que viviam um pesadelo, mas que em breve os dois ficariam juntos e casariam! Poderiam viver o que sentiam um pelo outro, livres das restrições da família Hyuuga.

Ela sabia que sua resposta manteria Shino ainda preso àquele amor impossível. Era egoísta e mesquinho, mas em seu interior havia o enorme desejo de que ele se mantivesse assim. Esperando-a. Amando-a.

 **Não**! Não podia ceder ao que queria! Não podia manter Shino esperançoso... Não podia amá-lo tanto quanto amava.

Shino observava as reações da Hyuuga. Não havia dúvidas de que os olhos perolados gritavam o que ela sentia. Era como se ele pudesse ler o coração puro de Hinata.

 _\- Não._ – Ela balbuciou fitando o chão. As lágrimas escorriam sobre a face de mármore e Shino pensou ter ouvido errado. _– Eu não te amo mais._ – As mãos femininas seguraram uma à outra em frente ao peito, como se Hinata protegesse seu coração ferido em dizer aquelas duras palavras.

Era mentira. Estava tão óbvio quanto o sofrimento de Hinata em dizer o que não sentia. Mas apesar de reconhecer que a Hyuuga não havia sido sincera, seu peito doeu por ouvi-la dizer que não o amava.

 _\- Olhe para mim._ – Pediu com a voz grave. Lentamente, os orbes perolados o encararam e Shino sentiu-se triste pela melancolia que eles expressavam. _– Você ainda me ama?_ – Repetiu, fitando-a como se pudesse abraçá-la.

A jovem suspirou, compreendendo que jamais poderia mentir que não amava aquele homem. Ela o amava tanto que doía! Ela o desejava tanto que não se importava de sofrer as mais terríveis punições apenas para tê-lo um pouco ao seu lado, olhando-a como neste momento.

 _\- O que sinto por você é o que me mantém viva._ – Respondeu com uma sinceridade que comoveu o Aburame.

Ele se aproximou de Hinata e beijou seus lábios com uma ternura que a aqueceu por dentro. As mãos envolveram a cintura fina e aos poucos o beijo tornou-se voluptoso. Estavam ofegantes quando se separaram e Shino olhou-a uma vez mais.

 _\- Fuja comigo, Hina!_ – Ele propôs. _– Eu a protejo de Neji. Eu a manterei segura._ – Afirmou resoluto, com uma convicção que a fez tremer.

\- _Ele nos encontraria, Shino._ – Respondeu com tristeza. _– Ele nos mataria!_

O medo era evidente naquelas pérolas e Shino questionou-se a razão daquele temor. Seria possível que Neji a tivesse maltratado?

\- _O que ele fez?_ – A voz tornou-se raivosa e Hinata o abraçou na tentativa de acalmá-lo.

\- _Ele tem me tratado muito bem, Shino._ – A frase causou efeito contrário.

 _\- Vocês dormiram juntos?_ – O timbre era desgostoso. É claro que ambos haviam casado e era natural que Neji exigisse seus direitos de marido. Mas, no interior de Shino, havia a pequena esperança de que o CEO fosse um pouco humano e se importasse com os sentimentos da esposa. O suficiente para não a forçar a deitar-se com ele.

A jovem corou com a insinuação da pergunta e disse nervosamente:

 _\- I-Isso... te-teria que... a-acontecer em al-algum momento._ – Ela fitou o chão.

 _\- O que você sentiu, Hina!_ – A voz elevou-se e Shino sentiu raiva ao imaginá-la nos braços do CEO.

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. "O que ela havia sentido?". Como dizer que Neji havia se preocupado em dar-lhe prazer, que havia sido cauteloso ao tê-la nos braços... E que ela havia gostado? Aquela era a pior parte da verdade. Era terrível, mas Hinata sabia o que havia sentido ao estar nos braços do esposo. Ela havia se arrependido simplesmente porque não era Shino. Seu corpo havia correspondido às carícias de Neji. Não, isso era algo que ela não poderia dizer a ele.

 _\- N-Nada._ – Ela afirmou incerta. Shino leu em sua expressão que ela mentia.

 _\- Você gostou de estar com ele, Hinata?_ – Questionou novamente, com um tom rude. Ele se afastou do corpo feminino, a raiva consumindo seu corpo.

 _\- N-Não é isso, Shino!_ – Ela gritou desesperada, tentando se aproximar do amado. _– É... muito complicado!_ – Explicou, triste porque Neji a havia deixado confusa.

 _\- Complicado?_ – A voz soou agressiva. _– Eu te amo, Hina! E você está casada! Para quem tudo isso é complicado?_

Shino bufou, irritado por saber que estava sendo egoísta. Ele sabia que Hinata também sofria, mas reconhecer que talvez Neji estivesse tomando seu espaço no coração da Hyuuga foi um golpe forte para suportar.

Hyuuga Neji não acreditava nas palavras que ouvira ao telefone. Sua raiva parecia emanar pelos poros enquanto imaginava que Ino brincava consigo.

 _\- Repita, Yamanaka!_ – Ordenou, a voz frívola.

 _\- O Aburame não está em casa._ – Ela repetiu pausadamente, levemente irritada. _– O que devo fazer?_

A mão masculina espalmou-se sobre a mesa em um tapa. Maldito Shino! Para onde diabos havia ido! Repentinamente, lembrou-se amargamente do casal de investigadores. Seria possível que _ele_ já tivesse colocado seu plano em ação?

 _\- Arrume-se para o jantar com Hinata!_ – Exclamou seco, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Com passos largos, guardou os papéis que estavam sobre a mesa na maleta de couro amassando-os, sem se preocupar em organizá-los. Precisava ir para casa urgente! Tinha um mal pressentimento de que Shino já estaria lá.

Avançou pelos corredores da empresa ignorando os olhares curiosos que o sondavam. Os olhos perolados eram severos e frios, expressando o perigo a quem tivesse despertado o lado obscuro do "gênio atroz".

O carro esporte corria em uma velocidade incrível com destino à mansão. Os sinais de trânsito mal eram notados e as pessoas voltavam os rostos para a mancha negra que avançava em meio à cidade, sumindo em curvas sinuosas sem reduzir o ritmo.

Neji segurava fortemente o volante, os dentes trincados e o cenho franzido. Ele não era capaz nem de pensar o que faria se flagrasse Shino em sua casa. Tampouco qual seria o destino de Hinata se ela correspondesse aos afetos do _ex_ -namorado.

" _É bom que ela se mantenha fiel a mim...",_ refletia sombriamente, ciente de que não toleraria traições.

O carro parou abruptamente diante das portas da mansão e Neji saltou do veículo sem sequer fechar a porta. Correu ofegante, com os músculos tensos, e abriu a porta da entrada com um movimento brusco. Uma empregada que estava próxima veio em sua direção.

 _\- Meu senhor!_ – Ela expressou assustada, fitando a face sombria do patrão.

 _\- Onde está minha esposa?_ – A voz autoritária questionou e a empregada gemeu em hesitação.

 _\- E-Está... na biblioteca, senhor!_ – Não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, apenas seguiu com passos largos em direção à biblioteca. Subiu os degraus com uma rapidez incomum, os punhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

A porta estava entreaberta. A luz da janela iluminava o assoalho. Neji segurou a maçaneta, silencioso, tentando ouvir quaisquer sons que denunciassem Hinata.

 **Continua...**

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Flores ou Pedras**_ _-_ _ **Reviews!**_

 _Agradecemos por lerem!_

 _Beijos gratos,_

 _J. Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_


	4. Castelo de areia

**Agalma**

Por Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga

Capítulo 04

" **Castelo de Areia"**

Os perolados expressavam a ira destruidora do gênio atroz, mas o cuidado para ser silencioso o fazia tão cauteloso quanto um gato prestes a caçar sua presa indefesa. Neji empurrou a porta com lentidão, observando a imensa biblioteca aparentemente vazia. Alguns passos o aproximaram da lareira, onde sabia ser o melhor lugar para ler com a confortável poltrona que ali havia. Não demorou para ouvir soluços femininos e as sobrancelhas franziram-se com a possibilidade de sua esposa não estar sozinha. Cerrou os punhos na certeza de que nada de bom aconteceria a partir do que veria. Não tardou para que o CEO vislumbrasse o corpo delicado da prima encolhido na poltrona. As mãos escondiam o rosto e as lágrimas molhavam a pele alva. Ele ignorou o incomum desconforto ao vê-la tão frágil e foi impossível não pensar que o sofrimento da esposa devia ser fruto de algo que não tivera conhecimento, _ainda_.

A Hyuuga gemeu entre os soluços, como se as lágrimas não fossem suficientes para manifestar sua dor, e Neji inspirou o ar pesadamente, ciente de que não poderia amolecer. Era necessário terminar o que havia começado. A suspeita ainda era latente e o intenso pesar que a prima demonstrava era suficiente para que ele soubesse que algo havia acontecido.

Só havia um nome capaz de torná-la tão frágil... _Aburame Shino_. E se o homem estivesse envolvido, ele não pouparia esforços para resolver a situação de maneira definitiva.

 _\- O que aconteceu?_ – A pergunta soou rude, quase autoritária, e a jovem mexeu-se rapidamente com a surpresa. Quando os perolados chorosos encontraram as esferas frias do marido, houve um intenso silêncio. _– Então?_ – O CEO exigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o torso.

Repentinamente, a surpresa e o medo presentes na face delicada da esposa cederam espaço para uma expressão de tristeza. O lábio inferior, tão rosado, tremeu enquanto Hinata tentava conter novas lágrimas e as mãos femininas pousaram sobre os próprios braços, como se abraçasse a si mesma em um gesto desamparado. Aquela cena fez o coração do gênio atroz apertar-se no peito, mas ele não hesitaria em pressioná-la. Ele _precisava_ obter sua resposta.

 _\- Hinata, não quero repetir a pergunta._ – Apesar da arrogância da frase, o tom soou ameno e a jovem assentiu, encarando-o com orbes marejados.

 _\- E-Eu quero v-ver a Hanabi, n-nii-san._ – A voz delicada expressou e o Hyuuga a fitou confuso com o pedido. Qual a relação da irmã mais nova com o sofrimento de sua esposa?

 _\- Por que está chorando?_ – Questionou, aproximando-se do corpo esguio da prima e elevando seu queixo para manter o contato entre as pérolas.

 _\- Eu..._ – Ela piscou, deixando grossas lágrimas deslizarem-se sobre o rosto. _– Eu m-me sinto t-tão sozinha._

Teria questionado e pressionado mais a esposa, se a surpresa de sentir seus braços delicados o envolverem não o tivesse tomado de assalto. Hinata abraçou-o com fervor, escondendo a face em seu peito forte, soluçando e apertando ainda mais o abraço, como se ele pudesse conceder o conforto que precisava.

Neji correspondeu ao gesto, sentindo a satisfação invadir o peito pela iniciativa da esposa. Ele sabia que tê-la em seus braços demonstrava algo importante; era um verdadeiro marco no relacionamento do casal. Independentemente do que houvesse acontecido, a prima procurava nele seu conforto e isso, definitivamente, nem Aburame Shino poderia mudar.

 _\- Tudo isso é saudade da sua irmã?_ – Havia uma desconfiança palpável nas palavras de Neji e a jovem tremeu entre os seus braços, visivelmente incomodada com o tom inquisitivo.

A verdade é que seu coração estava quebrado. Como dizer que há poucos minutos vira a dor e a decepção nos olhos castanhos e calorosos do grande amor de sua vida? Como dizer que Shino conseguira entrar na mansão supostamente protegida por seguranças e a beijou com paixão, demonstrando a intensa saudade que ela despertava e o quanto ainda a queria para si? Céus, ela nunca se perdoaria por tê-lo perdido. Ela não se perdoaria pela maneira como a conversa entre ambos se encerrou, com mágoa e tristeza.

 _\- Eu a-ainda não m-me sinto em casa._ – Explicou, omitindo a verdade. _– Eu sei que você d-disse n-não querer que e-eu visse minha família t-tão cedo, mas..._ – Ela fungou, afastando-se um pouco para encará-lo. _– Mas, está t-tão difícil!_

Neji estudou a expressão melancólica de Hinata, notando que mesmo em meio às lágrimas ela continuava a mulher mais linda que conhecia. Era óbvio que não havia total verdade em suas palavras, mas também não havia mentira.

A solidão era algo que a esposa realmente sentia, notou. No entanto, o sofrimento daquela tarde não estava totalmente relacionado a esse sentimento. Algo havia acontecido. E quando descobrisse, tomaria todas as providências necessárias para que _nada_ e _ninguém_ interferisse em seu caminho novamente.

Pensar que teria que trabalhar e na pilha de processos que o esperava além de tudo no outro dia só deixava o Aburame mais fracassado do que já se sentia. O que havia acontecido tinha tirado todo o empenho que continha para pensar que a própria existência ainda havia algum significado. A maneira como Hinata tinha revelado os fatos tinha estilhaçado parte de todos os ideais que ele pensara para os dois. E se sua amada estivesse se cativando pelo crápula do marido?

A raiva era tanta que a aquele comportamento sóbrio que ele sempre tivera foi se esvaindo, dando lugar às lagrimas que teimavam escorrer pelos olhos âmbar. Coisa que quase nunca em sua vida acontecia. Virou-se de lado dentro do quarto, e riu, mesmo choroso. A mente humana era incrível em acreditar no acaso, enquanto ele tentava esquecer o que viu e ouviu naquela tarde a Hyuuga aparece à sua frente em um retrato dos dois para atormentar ainda mais a sua ressaca amorosa.

Na fotografia estavam abraçados, ele atrás rodeando a cintura daquela que tanto amava com os dois braços, pousando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da mulher - ela como sempre ruborizada, mas com um sorriso tão simples e puro que jamais era de se imaginar que pertencesse àquela família. Os dois estavam com camisas frouxas e pretas de bandas, tinham ido a um show de rock juntos. Fora um dia perfeito, nada de Neji, nem Hiashi para atrapalhar.

Como num relance, lançou o porta-retrato na parede oposta, que caiu no chão se estilhaçando em vários pedacinhos de vidro. Era isso que a relação deles significava para Shino no momento, apenas pequenos fragmentos.

Resolveu tomar um banho quente, quem sabe assim conseguiria melhorar seu ânimo precário e dormir até o outro dia? A água quente que descia pelos cabelos e costas realmente o havia sossegado fisicamente, mas nada que mudasse o que experimentara mais cedo. Ao sair do banho, com a toalha enroscada na cintura, mais lembranças _dela_ o atingiram, quando normalmente saía do banho daquele jeito para encontrá-la na cozinha cantarolando alguma canção e preparando alguma coisa deliciosa, ou em sua cama analisando a figura dele, ficando espontaneamente corada, o que ele acharia lindo, e os dois voltariam ao que possivelmente estavam fazendo antes dele ter ido tomar banho. Suspirou voltando os olhos para a foto sobre o chão, ainda no meio dos cacos de vidro.

Era ainda inacreditável como alguma pessoa conseguia submergir em sua mente e arrancar sua paz com tanta facilidade. Apanhou a foto e no instante seguinte flagrou-se lembrando da fatídica conversa que tiveram...

 _[Flash back]_

 _A jovem corou com a insinuação da pergunta e disse nervosamente:_

 _\- I-Isso... te-teria que... a-acontecer em al-algum momento._ _– Ela fitou o chão._

 _\- O que você sentiu, Hina!?_ _– A voz elevou-se e Shino sentiu raiva ao imaginá-la nos braços do CEO ._

 _\- N-Nada._ _– Ela afirmou incerta. Shino leu em sua expressão que ela mentia._

 _\- Você gostou de estar com ele, Hinata?_ _– Questionou novamente, com um tom rude. Ele se afastou do corpo feminino, a raiva consumindo seu corpo._

 _\- N-Não é isso, Shino!_ _– Ela gritou desesperada, tentando se aproximar do amado. –_ _É... muito complicado!_ _– Explicou, triste._

 _\- Complicado?_ _– A voz soou agressiva. –_ _Eu te amo, Hina! E você está casada! Para quem tudo isso é complicado?_

 _A jovem se calou e seus belos olhos perolados alargaram-se em uma repugnante surpresa. Shino notou quão destruída e confusa a mulher que amava estava, mas não pôde conter a onda de angústia e raiva que parecia cativá-lo naquele momento._

 _\- Você se entregou tão facilmente, Hinata._ _– Acusou com silabada impotência. –_ _Você realmente me amava?_

 _\- Shino, n-não fale assim, p-por favor!_ _– A dor impressa na voz dela não reduziu a profunda decepção que sentia. Parou de fitá-la, porque assistir as lágrimas que causava era tão incômodo quanto aceitar perdê-la de um modo tão injusto, de um modo tão tolo e inevitável. –_ _Neji não me deixou escolha!_

 _\- Então, ele a forçou?_ _– O questionamento não soou preocupado ou protetor, apenas sutilmente acusatório._

 _Hinata gemeu em negativa enquanto seu corpo tremia e as lágrimas transbordavam toda a culpa que sentia. Não, Neji não a havia forçado, mas também não aceitaria que lhe negasse seu direito como seu esposo. Ele a havia controlado, manipulado, subjugado, de um jeito que talvez nem Shino pudesse compreender. E mesmo que seu corpo correspondesse àquelas carícias, a verdade é que seu coração não estava em sintonia. Como dizer isso ao homem que realmente amava? Como explicar tal confusa e constrangedora verdade sem que o ferisse como fazia agora?_

 _\- Eu não tenho mais nada a fazer aqui._ _– Shino afirmou resoluto, recompondo-se com a comum postura fria que escondia seus sentimentos._

 _Aquilo doeu. Era como se ela deixasse de ser digna de vê-lo sem aquela máscara. Como se o verdadeiro Aburame Shino já não pudesse ser acessado, como se Hyuuga Hinata o tivesse perdido verdadeiramente – e agora, para sempre._

 _\- Shino..._ _– Chamou-o enquanto o via dar-lhe as costas, mas sua voz não o impediu de sair pela porta. Nem mesmo quando seu pranto soou alto o suficiente para alcançá-lo no longo corredor, ele não cessou os passos._

 _[Fim do flash back]_

No momento, num ato irrefletido e de pura cólera rasgou a fotografia, em quatro pedaços. Foi a única coisa que fez até escorar o braço na parede e novamente cair em lamúrias.

Algumas pessoas diriam que Hinata possuía tudo: Um grande legado, beleza, um lindo e extraordinário marido, uma linda casa... Ela pensou com sarcasmo ao vislumbrar sua imagem em uma das muitas fotografias que tinha guardado no closet junto com as tralhas de artesanato. Passou os dedos pela figura mais uma vez, ansiou melancólica e a guardou novamente. É como se aquelas fotos fossem uma fortaleza que a manteria ligada com o amor de sua vida, elas a ajudariam a passar por esse casamento.

Após ter tomado um banho, estava pronta para colocar suas roupas. Pensou que agora, casada com Neji, não poderia mais se vestir como se vestia quando ia com Shino encontrar os amigos. Teria que ser formal, nada de moletons e nem camisetas largas como aquela de uma das fotos.

Apanhou um vestido azul marinho de corte reto que ia até os joelhos e um cinto fino cinza para usar como adorno. Não era muito formal, mas para agradar o marido atroz talvez fosse elegante o suficiente.

Os olhos analíticos dele pairavam sobre a esposa saindo do closet com as roupas nas mãos, talvez ela ainda não tivesse notado que ele estava no quarto a esperando. Pigarreou com a intenção de que ela o percebesse.

 _\- Ne-Neji... –_ Assustou-se. – _O que está fazendo aqui?_

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu com o canto dos lábios. Não deixava de achar inexplicavelmente sexy a maneira como ela parecia uma garotinha indefensa quando era surpreendida por ele.

 _\- Vim avisá-la que esta noite teremos uma convidada para o jantar._ – Hinata encarou-o atenta. _– É uma colega de trabalho que acredito ser capaz de animá-la._ – Caminhou até próximo da esposa e estendeu-lhe uma caixa preta retangular e aveludada, possivelmente alguma jóia, a Hyuuga concluiu. – _Vim também lhe dar um presente. Quero que o use de agora em diante_. – Diante da esposa, Neji abriu a caixa e tirou dela um formoso bracelete completamente adornado de brilhantes. Com delicadeza envolveu a jóia no pulso de Hinata, virou-a de costas para ele e na frente do espelho levantou um pouco seu braço para que ela visualizasse. A jovem manteve-se paralisada, nenhuma emoção conseguia ser expressa pelo rosto trepidante. _– Quando o vi pensei que ficaria perfeito em você. E ficou._

A peça era realmente muito bonita, e provavelmente deveria ter custado uma pequena fortuna. Neji faria questão que a esposa sempre fosse a mais linda, a mais maternal, a mais fina, mais _tudo_ , porque era assim que uma boa esposa devia ser; a imagem refletida do marido, pensava ele. E esse seria apenas um dos muitos agrados que ele ofereceria a ela naquela noite.

Esperou que ela terminasse de se vestir enquanto permanecia encostado à parede, chegava a ser cômico o jeito como tentava esconder a nudez diante dele. Não havia nada ali que ainda não tivesse visto, sentido ou memorizado. Finalmente quando terminou de se vestir, ele a deixou só e desceu para o escritório com a desculpa de que precisava resolver um pequeno contratempo do trabalho.

Sozinha e aliviada, Hinata permaneceu no quarto terminando os últimos retoques no cabelo e na leve maquiagem, imaginando como seria a tal 'amiga' a quem Neji apresentaria naquela noite.

Pensar que Shino poderia ser estúpido o bastante para tentar ver sua esposa não o agradava de jeito nenhum. Desde o momento em que Ino lhe disse que o Aburame não estava em casa, essa ideia fazia-o se sentir irritado e, ao mesmo tempo, malditamente preocupado.

Neji estendeu o braço, pegou o celular e discou, aborrecido, o número da linha particular do casal de detetives. Deixou o telefone tocar sem parar, até por fim sendo atendido.

 _\- Sim?_ – Quando a voz feminina atendeu, ele criticou:

 _\- Aconteceu algo importante e achei que você gostaria de saber de sua incompetência, hm._ – Breve e arrogante.

 _\- Se explique melhor antes de acusar, senhor Hyuuga. –_ A mulher também não parecia de bom humor do outro lado da linha, mas mesmo assim não deixava de ser polida. _– O que aconteceu?_

 _\- Hoje tive a notícia de que o verme Aburame não estava em casa. Sabe me dizer onde ele andava durante a tarde?_

 _\- Não._

O Hyuuga pensou que só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Ela respondera com tanta tranquilidade... Como se ele fosse um mero clientezinho xexelento. Ninguém falava assim com ele!

 _\- Minha acusação, portanto, não é em vão. Não quero saber desse miserável perto da minha casa ou da minha esposa. Entendido? Não pago uma fortuna para vocês dois passarem a tarde furando a cara._

 _\- Entendido..._

Por um momento, Neji pensou que ela fosse argumentar. Não dando mais tempo para aquela conversa, ainda colérico, desligou o telefone e se esforçou em recuperar a fachada atenuante que mostrava ao público. Não devia se enfurecer quando tudo ainda estava ao seu favor. Logo Yamanaka Ino chegaria para o jantar e seu plano para mudar os sentimentos da esposa teriam início, não havia pelo que temer.

Hinata já descia as escadas quando ele saiu do escritório. Céus, como estava linda! Pensava que, realmente, o melhor negócio da sua vida tinha sido a prima. Rodeou a cintura dela e a levou até um dos confortáveis sofás da sala de TV. Ela, introvertida, sentou-se um tanto afastada, coisa que ele fez questão de mudar aproximando-se e pousando a mão sobre uma das coxas que o vestido revelava. A mulher teria que se acostumar com esse tipo de proximidade uma hora ou outra, então seria melhor aos dois que fosse o mais rápido possível.

A campainha soou em meio à voz monótona do repórter que apresentava uma fila de pensionistas. O casal Hyuuga ainda estava sentado sobre o sofá em um silêncio tenso, acompanhando as notícias do jornal na televisão gigante enquanto aguardavam sua visitante.

 _\- Com licença, Hyuuga-sama._ – Uma empregada solicitou em uma respeitosa reverência. _– A Srta. Yamanaka Ino chegou._

E com um movimento suave, deu um passo para o lado revelando a figura esbelta da jovem de longos cabelos loiros, belíssima em seu vestido de cetim branco. Os orbes de um cristalino azul fixaram-se nos perolados de Hinata e por um breve momento a estudaram. A morena se sentiu incomodada sob o olhar atento, mas o sorriso caloroso que a visitante lhe concedeu pareceu reduzir o sentimento.

 _\- Boa noite, Neji._ – Cumprimentou educadamente, concedendo a mão suave para que fosse beijada. _– Suponho que esta linda mulher seja sua esposa._ – O elogio fez Hinata corar enquanto se aproximava da loira.

 _\- Sim._ – Havia certa tensão na voz do Hyuuga. _– Hinata, esta é Yamanaka Ino._ – A voz grave expressou e a morena logo foi envolvida em um abraço caloroso da visitante.

 _\- Estou feliz em poder conhecê-la._ – O tom alegre gerou um sorriso constrangido da Hyuuga. _– Tudo o que seu marido me disse sobre você não lhe faz justiça._ – A loira completou com um sorriso amigável.

Hinata se flagrou confusa pelo comentário. Nunca imaginou que Neji, sendo tão reservado e sério, falasse alguma coisa sobre alguém tão sem graça quanto ela.

 _\- O-Obrigada, Yamanaka-san._ – A morena agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

 _\- Ah, que fofa!_ – A loira quase gritou entusiasmada. _– Você não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome, por favor._ – E tomando as mãos delicadas entre as suas, completou: – _Afinal, seremos amigas, não é?_

O sorriso afável da visitante era tão bonito e caloroso que Hinata não duvidou que aquilo fosse possível. Em tão pouco tempo, a Hyuuga já notava não ser difícil se sentir descontraída na presença animada daquela mulher. Neji estava certo. Aquela mulher poderia animá-la um pouco.

 _\- S-sim._ – Respondeu por fim, retribuindo o sorriso com uma honestidade tão pura que fez Ino se surpreender.

Assim que adentrou a mansão e pousou as safiras perspicazes sobre a figura pequena e frágil da Hyuuga, sentiu o coração pesar pelo que estava fazendo. Ela era tão delicada que foi impossível não sentir pena por saber das crueldades que as mãos rudes do CEO eram capazes de fazer.

Os olhos, no entanto, foram o que mais atraiu a atenção da Yamanaka. Duas pérolas tão cristalinas e bondosas que lhe causavam repulsa por ter de enganá-las de maneira desonrosa. Havia calor naquelas esferas e Ino compreendeu, imediatamente, a razão para que Neji não permitisse que ninguém ameaçasse tirar-lhe aquela jovem. Era claro que somente Hyuuga Hinata poderia salvar a alma podre daquele homem.

 _\- Vou buscar um vinho enquanto o jantar não está servido._ – Neji anunciou encarando Ino como um aviso mudo para que iniciasse o plano. _– Fiquem à vontade._

Tão logo ficaram sozinhas, a loira exclamou contente:

 _\- Hinata, estava ansiosa para conhecê-la!_ – A morena se surpreendeu com a confissão sincera. _– Afinal, não é sempre que vejo Neji tão apaixonado por uma mulher._ – O riso suave não foi acompanhado pela Hyuuga. _– Ele parece ter muito carinho por você._

A morena se sentia incomodada com os comentários consideravelmente invasivos da visitante, mas era impossível não se admirar pelo seu conteúdo. Neji, apaixonado? Não, ele era uma pessoa demasiado fria para se envolver com sentimentos tão nobres.

 _\- E-Ele é u-uma pessoa a-atenciosa._ – Expressou, educada. Não poderia dizer o que verdadeiramente pensava, mas nada a impedia de contar meias-verdades.

 _\- Ele parece se preocupar muito com o seu bem-estar._ – Ino continuou, alheia ao desconforto da Hyuuga. _– Convidou-me para jantar para que você tivesse alguém com quem conversar e se distrair._ – A confidência soou tão honesta que a morena sentiu o coração apertar pela preocupação do marido. _– Eu sei que não sou a pessoa ideal para isso._ – Os orbes azuis fitaram as próprias mãos sobre o colo. _– Não estou à altura de fazê-la se sentir à vontade._

A auto-piedade causou impacto sobre o coração altruísta da morena. Céus, aquela mulher estava disposta a ser uma amiga e Hinata parecia não lhe dar espaço para que se conhecessem. Por um momento, sentiu-se horrível pelo que estava fazendo.

 _\- Não, Ino-san!_ – A voz delicada soou corretiva. _– Vo-Você está sendo uma b-boa companhia. Eu é q-que sou tímida demais._

A expressão compassiva no rosto bonito da anfitriã fez o interior de Ino revolver com força. Devia ser crime manipulá-la de maneira tão fácil. Ela era tão boa que sequer desconfiava de suas intenções, ou melhor, das intenções de seu marido. Estaria ciente do monstro com quem se casara? Suspirou. Não era de sua conta. Precisava manter a amabilidade e mascarar um sorriso amigável em seus lábios se desejasse cumprir com seus objetivos. Afinal, era responsável indiretamente por uma vida e, mesmo que não conhecesse o "tal" Aburame Shino, não desejava que Neji o matasse por não ser capaz de fazer a Hyuuga se apaixonar pelo próprio marido.

Ino faria de tudo para que Hinata visse no gênio atroz o que ele _não_ era. Era triste, mas toleraria ver alguém tão doce quanto a Hyuuga viver com um monstro, desde que o monstro não a machucasse. E enquanto a jovem de olhos bondosos fizesse tudo o que seu marido desejasse, nada a tornaria alvo de sua maldade.

 _\- Você é gentil, Hinata._ – A loira comentou, sorrindo de forma cúmplice à bondade da morena. _– E tem sorte por viver com alguém que a quer feliz._

Os perolados nublaram-se com a mágoa e a Yamanaka não deixou de notar a profunda tristeza que a morena sentia. O sorriso melancólico nos lábios rosados, a postura abatida, o rosto fino inexpressivo, formavam um conjunto perigoso ao coração de Ino. Não, ela definitivamente não poderia se envolver com aquela mulher. Por seu próprio bem, para o bem da Hyuuga, teria de seguir fiel ao que Neji estabelecera.

Levantou-se rapidamente, segurando as mãos de Hinata entre as suas e puxando-as para que a jovem se colocasse à sua frente.

 _\- Eu sei o quanto é difícil começar uma nova vida com alguém tão importante quanto seu marido._ – A loira começou, compreensiva. _– Mas, saiba que algumas vezes a felicidade se esconde em uma embalagem que não nos atrai._

Os perolados alargaram-se com a afirmativa. As palavras lhe eram um recado claro para que procurasse aceitar seu caminho, sua atual condição. O semblante sério da loira era convidativo para que suas palavras fossem refletidas e Hinata sentiu um profundo pesar ao constatar que, talvez, estivesse tão relutante com o futuro que poderia se tornar incapaz de ser feliz algum dia.

Em pensar que Shino era o único homem de sua vida. O único por quem se apaixonara e que acreditara poder fazê-la feliz. Agora, havia Neji e – aceitasse ou não –, qualquer que fosse seu futuro, seria com ele que o partilharia.

Acabou por assentir, ainda mais triste quanto antes. Logo, o Hyuuga chegou à sala e serviu-lhes taças de vinho. A conversa prosseguiu durante o jantar com suavidade, mas a morena estava visivelmente abalada.

Após a deliciosa sobremesa, Neji despediu-se de Ino e seguiu para seu escritório, deixando as duas mulheres sozinhas e solicitando que a esposa se encarregasse de entreter a convidada. O silêncio entre ambas era palpável e a Yamanaka começava a se sentir receosa de que tivesse dado um passo em falso.

 _\- Hinata, desculpe se fui atrevida._ – A loira parecia realmente preocupada. _– Espero não a ter ofendido. Sou tão descuidada!_

 _\- Não, Ino-san._ – A morena respondeu suavemente, surpreendendo-se por não ter gaguejado. Seria possível que já se sentisse tão à vontade na presença amigável daquela outrora desconhecida? – _Eu agradeço suas palavras._ – Completou com um pequeno sorriso.

 _\- Ah, se for assim, fico feliz._ – A loira expressou, aliviada. _– Sabe, entendo como é a instabilidade de uma paixão. Há algum tempo, conheci alguém._ – O tom confidencial fez com que Hinata se inclinasse sobre o sofá onde estava sentada, com interesse genuíno. _– Uma pessoa admirável! Séria, introvertida, responsável..._ – Havia admiração na voz feminina e a morena se sentiu subitamente envolvida por aquela felicidade. _– Estamos saindo desde que um relacionamento dele não deu certo. No início, senti que não me correspondia como gostaria..._ – As safiras pareceram momentaneamente tristes. _– Mas, agora, sei que corresponde o que sinto, pois me procura e saímos várias vezes._

No término do relato, Hinata descobriu-se torcendo pela felicidade daquela mulher que parecia tão gentil e agradável. Era bom saber que havia encontrado alguém especial. Era bom saber que algumas pessoas conseguiam viver ao lado daquelas por quem haviam se apaixonado.

 _\- Fico realmente feliz por você, Ino-san._ – A jovem expressou comovida, ignorante de que o homem a quem Ino se referia, muito em breve, seria revelado como _Shino_.

 _\- Ah, Hinata! Eu fico feliz por conhecer uma pessoa como você!_ – A resposta soou animada e Ino abraçou a morena, sem sequer dar-lhe a chance de recuar.

A Hyuuga retribuiu o gesto com uma felicidade autêntica, alheia ao triste fato de que aquele abraço caloroso selaria o início de uma amizade perigosa.

A morena sorria sob o chuveiro, ensaboando-se com lentidão enquanto repassava em mente as lembranças de sua nova amiga. Ino não era nada do que havia imaginado quando Neji informou que apresentaria a uma de suas colegas de trabalho. Pensou, a princípio, se tratar de uma pessoa tão fria quanto o marido, mas o sorriso caloroso da loira e seu jeito espontâneo e alegre de ser a cativara.

O dia havia sido um borrão lamentável. Pensar que horas atrás esteve entre os braços de Shino e, agora, encerrava a noite preparando-se para dormir com Neji, fazia seu coração pesar. Era verdade que sentia uma profunda tristeza por perder o único homem que amava e até o momento considerava o primo uma pessoa austera e extremamente cruel.

No entanto, Ino fez evaporar ao menos um pouco aquele pesar. A fez sorrir. A fez pensar que talvez, um dia, pudesse ser feliz novamente. E não poderia ignorar o que a loira dissera sobre o marido.

Seria verdade que Neji a amasse como a nova amiga dizia?

Resolveu ignorar a reposta. De qualquer maneira, teria de agradecê-lo pela preocupação de tê-la apresentado.

Concluiu sua higiene e vestiu uma de suas camisolas, pois a noite estava bastante abafada com o calor do verão. O tecido fino, de cor escura, ressaltava suas curvas graciosas e o tom alvo da pele suave. Ao abandonar o banheiro, a Hyuuga estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos que não notou o olhar de luxúria de seu marido sobre si.

Ela se surpreendeu quando as mãos masculinas pousaram em sua cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo musculoso. As costas femininas chocaram-se com o torso desnudo de Neji e um gemido temeroso ecoou pelos lábios rosados. O coração descompassado pelo medo de encerrar a noite entregando-se ao marido a fez tremer.

O dia havia sido exaustivo e a expressão dolorosa de Shino ainda se mantinha em suas retinas. Ter as mãos grandes e possessivas, passeando sobre sua pele, gerou uma angustiante vontade de afastá-las o mais rápido possível.

 _\- N-Neji!_ – Exclamou, repreensiva, ao sentir um de seus seios envolvidos entre os dedos do marido.

Ele cessou o movimento ousado e de forma ágil, virou o corpo feminino de frente para o seu, fixando perolados raivosos sobre a expressão medrosa da esposa.

 _\- Quer dizer alguma coisa, Hinata?_ – A jovem sentiu certa hostilidade sob as palavras e temeu uma represália se negasse ao primo seu direito conjugal.

 _\- É... q-que..._ – Ela refletiu, mordendo o lábio inferior sem notar que o gesto despertava ainda mais o desejo do marido. _– Obrigada pela preocupação e-em trazer Ino-san para jantar._ – Concluiu, sentindo a face aquecer pelo constrangimento. Ela havia sido sincera e o Hyuuga pareceu desarmar diante do reconhecimento.

Inferno, ele simplesmente não poderia estragar tal momento!

 _\- Eu farei o que puder para deixá-la feliz, Hinata._ – A voz soou rouca e a mão masculina, antes repleta de malícia, pareceu transbordar carinho ao tocar o rosto delicado. _– Pensei sobre a solidão que sente e, se desejar, poderá convidar Hanabi para visitá-la._

A jovem se surpreendeu com a carícia e com a preocupação expressa na permissão. Um sorriso tímido moldou-se nos lábios rosados e Neji notou ter, finalmente, acertado um passo.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da mulher à sua frente, colando seus corpos com um movimento sutil e menos impaciente. Apesar do desejo latente em suas veias, era importante conquistar o coração partido da adorada esposa com calma. Seus planos estavam seguindo o curso que programara e logo a jovem esqueceria completamente qualquer pessoa que não importasse.

Os lábios estavam tão próximos que Hinata se assustou ao notar o cuidado do primo em tornar aquele momento mais suave do que as demais vezes. Talvez, ele realmente se importasse. Talvez, pudessem ser felizes juntos e...

 **Não!** Algo em seu interior a alertou do perigo. Ela fizera uma promessa! Ela precisava manter Shino em seu coração, porque seu amor por aquele homem era a única coisa boa que lhe restara. Que lhe pertencia! Neji não poderia roubar-lhe tudo! Não poderia tornar aquele casamento forçado em um relacionamento abençoado. Não poderia fazê-la esquecer a única pessoa que verdadeiramente a conheceu e amou. Ele poderia ter seu corpo, seu tempo, sua privacidade, mas nunca seu coração!

O som da campainha soou cortante no silêncio da mansão e a jovem afastou-se rapidamente dos braços do marido, encarando os perolados decepcionados com constrangimento.

 _\- E-Eu atendo!_ – Quase gritou enquanto seguia para a porta. _– Os empregados já devem estar dormindo!_ – Explicou e sumiu pelo corredor, tentando acalmar o coração aos pulos e a odiosa sensação de ser uma leviana!

Sequer pensou em seus trajes ou no horário ao abrir a porta como um rompante, revelando uma figura que jamais conhecera antes.

À sua frente, estava um homem com proporções admiráveis e cabelos arrepiados de aparência sedosa, tão pretos quanto uma noite sem estrelas. Os olhos negros dançaram com ousadia sobre o corpo feminino, fazendo-a sentir a pele arrepiar pela intensidade com que era observada. A face parecia queimar quando as esferas ônix alcançaram os perolados, fixando-se com uma intimidade tão grandiosa que a fez recuar.

 _\- Você deve ser a esposa do Hyuuga._ – A voz profunda era melodiosa e autoritária, mas os negros queimavam com um brilho lascivo. _– É um prazer conhecê-la._ – Ele se aproximou e tomou uma das mãos femininas entre as suas, sentindo com prazer a pele aveludada e cheirosa.

 _\- Uchiha, afaste-se dela!_ – O tom raivoso de Neji soou tão alto que Hinata deu um pulo, afastando-se do visitante.

 _\- Ora, Neji..._ – O tom em descaso era totalmente alheio à fúria que queimava nos perolados do CEO. _– Você nunca hesitou em dividir._

Hinata encarou boquiaberta a expressão homicida do marido. As sobrancelhas franzidas e o olhar feroz a fizeram temer pelo sujeito desconhecido.

 _\- Suba para o quarto, Hinata!_ – A ordem soou rude e a jovem não hesitou em acatá-la. Enquanto subia os degraus da longa escadaria, pôde ouvir o comentário maldoso do "tal" Uchiha:

 _\- Ainda não tem intimidade com sua esposa para conversar sobre suas brincadeiras?_

O som de um grunhido irritado fez Hinata ter certeza de que Neji e aquele estranho viviam uma relação nada convencional.

 **Continua...**

 _ **Notas das Autoras:**_

 _ **Flores ou Pedras**_ _-_ _ **Reviews!**_

 _Agradecemos por lerem!_

 _Beijos gratos,_

 _J. Pearl-chan e FranHyuuga_


	5. Fruto da Árvore Envenenada

**Agalma**

 _Por Pearl-chan_

Capítulo 05

"Fruto da Árvore Envenenada"

No primeiro andar Neji e o Uchiha seguiam até o escritório. Neji preferia a morte ao deixar sua esposa ouvir qualquer coisa que o idiota falastrão do Uchiha pudesse dizer sobre ele. Pensar que ela ficou sem jeito e corada com os olhos de Sasuke sobre seu delicado corpo o deixava irritado. Deveras, também não tinha um pingo de confiança no Uchiha quando se tratava de uma conquista, o Uchiha já havia o proporcionado o desprazer de algumas furadas de olho.

Os dois se conheceram quando Neji perdeu os pais em um fatídico acidente e foi enviado pelo tio para o mesmo internato em que Sasuke estudava. Estudaram juntos durante toda a adolescência e depois disso continuaram muito próximos. Desde aquela época Sasuke já sabia que Neji tinha como planos desposar a prima. Só não sabia exatamente quem era _ela_.

Sasuke por frequentar os mesmos ambientes que Neji havia se tornado grande companheiro deste por bons anos, bem por isso, sabia desde os bens até os segredos mais despudorados do Hyuuga. Também era consciente do quanto o Hyuuga poderia ser perigoso.

— _Nossa... Você podia ter me apresentado ela antes. Se eu soubesse que ela é tão gos... —_ O Uchiha começou a falar em tom sacana e foi cortado antes que terminasse.

— _Ela está fora dos seus limites. —_ Aborrecido, o Hyuuga fora direto e em seu tom de voz havia uma ameaça implícita. Nada que Sasuke já não esperasse. Era do feitio de Neji ser desse tipo, assim como era do dele adorar uma boa disputa, afinal ele tinha escolhido de todas as profissões aquela _—_ advogado.

A família Uchiha era famosa em todo o país e até fora dele. Praticamente todos os Uchihas haviam seguido na carreira jurídica. Defendiam no escritório da família desde os mais pobres até os abastados fraudulentos que viviam tentando burlar a lei em busca de mais dinheiro. Eram do tipo de advogados que todos queriam ter, pois praticamente garantiam que nenhum dos seus clientes fosse parar na cadeia e, além disso, grandes indenizações. Em defesa aos seus clientes, Sasuke em especial, atuava de forma coordenada e metódica e o número de pedidos de pessoas querendo ser seus clientes aumentava a cada dia.

Já dentro do escritório, Neji seguiu até o aparador no canto do cômodo e serviu dois copos de _whisky_ e ofereceu um ao Uchiha.

— _Bom, vamos ao que interessa... —_ Sentou-se na poltrona de couro sendo acompanhado pelos olhos atentos do Hyuuga. _— Fiquei sabendo que estão tentando quebrar seu sigilo fiscal. —_ Curto e incisivo. Sorveu um gole do whisky.

Neji puxou sua cadeira giratória atrás da mesa cor de mogno e começou a dar a devida atenção a o que o Uchiha estava falando.

— _Como assim? —_ Neji sobrexaltou o tom de voz levemente surpreso.

— _Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Está na moda agora investigar de onde vem o dinheiro de todo mundo. Não é só o seu._

— _E o que você propõe? —_ Neji apenas queria uma solução e que fosse rápida. Gastava muito dinheiro com os serviços de Sasuke e queria que fossem, no mínimo, satisfatórios _. — Sabe que se procurarem vão achar._

— _Então... —_ Fez uma breve pausa enquanto segurava o queixo e cruzava uma perna por cima da outra. _— Acho bom você dar uma sumida, sabe._

— _Como assim? Deixar de fechar aqueles contratos que te mandei por e-mail?_

— _Também. Não vai ser fácil convencer o fisco do fechamento de tantos acordos sem injeção de propina._

— _Entendo. –_ Neji escorou-se à mesa e tomou um outro gole da bebida enquanto pensava na má notícia. Tinha de se manter discreto quanto aos investimentos e principalmente quanto às propinas que havia prometido.

— _Como está sua lua de mel?_

— _E o que tem a ver com isso? —_ Ele pareceu confuso e levemente irritado _._

— _Talvez viajar por alguns meses seja a diversão ideal. —_ Sasuke sorriu. _— Ninguém vai ficar ligando pra você se você usar isso como motivo para ficar fora do país alguns meses._

O CEO ficou por alguns segundos apenas considerando sobre o que o Uchiha estava receitando. De fato, se alguém estivesse em seu encalço era melhor aliviar e esconder as garras por uns tempos. Além disso, ainda tinha o problema 'Shino'.

Depois da reunião, Neji concordou com o argumento do Uchiha, que não deveria fechar acordos para não acrescentar nada às investigações, teriam de despistá-los. O lado bom é que apenas eles tinham acesso a uma série de documentos que eram de suma importância para Neji, então era certeza de que estava seguro.

Não tardando para chegar à madrugada o Uchiha foi embora. Neji, por sua vez, imaginou que àquela hora Hinata já estaria dormindo. Não iria a importunar naquela noite, o que ele queria dela poderia muito bem aguardar. Serviu-se de mais um copo de _whisky_ e passou longas horas no escritório naquela noite.

—

As duas mulheres tagarelavam enquanto a loira estudava o plano de Neji e os documentos encaminhados pelos investigadores que ele havia contratado.

— _Gente! É um verdadeiro "Deus Grego". —_ A loira apontou para a foto em sua posse. _— Dá vontade de sequer cobrar o Hyuuga por esse "trabalho". —_ Ela ralhou debochada enquanto seus olhos brilhavam em admiração às informações que lia sobre o Aburame.

A foto era visivelmente do tipo tirada sem a aquiescência do fotografado. Naquela foto especificamente, Shino fora retratado quase de perfil, com os típicos óculos _Jhon Lennon_ escuros, ao mesmo tempo em que saía pelos portões da Universidade mais bem-conceituada do país. Trajava também um casaco de couro que ia até o quadril e carregava uma mochila de tamanho avantajado nas costas. Mesmo com a vestimenta e o material escondendo parcialmente o corpo era possível perceber que se tratava de um espécime másculo e alto. Misterioso até.

— _É bonito mesmo. —_ A moça dos cabelos cor-de-rosa ao lado da loira estonteante concordou enquanto passava os olhos pelo _dossiê_ carregado por Ino. _— Além disso é o aluno bastante elogiado na faculdade, hm. Bom partido._

— _Aqui nesse envelope tem todos os horários, telefone, datas dos próximos compromissos, o local onde ele faz estágio... —_ Ela passava as folhas conforme confidenciava e consultava com a melhor amiga qual seria o melhor momento para uma aproximação.

Passaram a tarde inteira maquinando desde o que a loira iria falar, até as roupas que ela usaria em sua "caçada".

Ino, mesmo com o pensamento de que nada daquela história acabaria bem, deu-se por vencida, pois, pior do que destruir um romance que já estava acabado, seria sentir a ira de Hyuuga Neji. Agora, observando melhor quem era a sua "vítima" até se sentia desejosa para ter contato com ele e saber quem ele era de verdade. Não deveria ser tão ruim assim dar-se ao luxo de compartilhar da companhia de um homem, provavelmente, atraente e inteligente.

—

Era apenas seis da manhã, mas para Shino um recomeço de vida. Passou os olhos pelo apartamento chegando à conclusão de que a própria vida não poderia continuar assim, os livros estavam quase criando poeira sob a escrivaninha, litros vazios de bebida alcoólica estavam sob o balcão e a pia, numa quina do quarto estavam os cacos de vidro do retrato que quebrara. Decidiu que antes de voltar à rotina tinha de faxinar tudo aquilo, quem sabe até cortar o cabelo, constatou após vislumbrar-se no espelho do banheiro.

— _A barba primeiro_.

Apanhou a espuma de barbear e a lâmina e começou o trabalho de redignificação. Depois do banho tomado e da casa arrumada se manteve estudando até o final do dia, mormente a perda de vários dias de aula naquele estado de lamúria pelos últimos acontecimentos.

Shino estava começando a diminuir a quantidade do álcool ingerido e se conformar de que com lágrimas e bebedeira não iria a lugar algum. A melhor forma de conseguir Hinata de volta seria superando Neji, todavia, Neji estava a alguns anos luz de distância para um reles universitário. Faria a única coisa que podia: estudar e trabalhar duro.

A manhã apenas com aulas de processo era muito chata para maioria dos alunos, mas era matéria favorita dele. Shino conseguiu finalmente ter alguns minutos de descanso de Hinata, seus problemas e Neji quando parava para se concentrar no questionário imenso sobre procedimentos especiais que o professor Namikaze havia passado aos alunos.

No intervalo do almoço encontrou Kiba no primeiro andar da universidade. Kiba, diferente de Shino, cursava veterinária e estava estonteante com seu jaleco branco e um filhote de cachorro no abraço.

—

Do lado de fora dos portões Ino estava indo ao seu primeiro encontro com Shino com tudo pensado. Tratou de vestir-se de maneira casual como qualquer outra universitária que aquele _campus_ frequentava. Jeans, camisa ¾ e sapatilhas. Estacionou em frente ao restaurante em que provavelmente Shino almoçaria antes de ir para o estágio.

— _Amiga! Estou aqui perto do Restaurante Universitário. —_ Falava ao celular enquanto abaixou parcialmente o vidro do carro. _– O que eu 'to fazendo aqui...?!_

Não demorou muito para Sakura conseguir convencer Ino de que era obrigação da loira. Não queriam atrair a ira do Hyuuga recém-casado.

Se passaram poucos minutos e ela avistou o Aburame e um rapaz tagarela com um cachorro filhote nos braços. Incorporou a ótima atriz que era, desceu do carro e foi na direção deles.

— _Bom dia! —_ Ela fez cara de desconsertada e um carinho na cabeça do animalzinho que estava no colo do amigo de sua "vítima". _— Vocês poderiam, por gentileza, me informar onde consigo encontrar o Mestre Sarutobi? —_ Ela percebeu a cara de indagação dos dois rapazes e explicou: _— É que eu tenho uma entrevista com ele_.

— _Hmm. —_ Kiba, o amigo que acompanhava Shino pigarreou. _— Nesse horário você não vai achar ele na reitoria. Só depois do almoço ou no intervalo da tarde._

— _Como fui tão descuidada. Deveria ter ligado antes... —_ Ela deu um peteleco na própria testa enquanto fazia a arrependida. Shino para ela era a mesma figura enigmática do dossiê e até o momento não havia se pronunciado, era difícil saber o que ele estava pensando daquela situação que estava sendo, no mínimo, inusitada.

— _É. Devia. Qual seu nome mesmo? —_ Kiba foi inquisitivo e efusivo. _— A propósito, o meu é Inuzuka Kiba e do meu amigo é Aburame Shino._

— _Ino. —_ Ela pensou que era melhor não dar muitos detalhes logo no começo, só o primeiro nome já bastava. _— Vocês estão indo almoçar? —_ Perguntou pondo-se ao lado de Shino e ele pode sentir o aroma adocicado do perfume que ela usava, tão diferente do floral que sua amada costumava exalar.

Kiba nesse momento entendeu toda a situação: Ela estava interessada no Aburame. _— Estamos? —_ Kiba respondeu interrogativo e um tanto sarcástico.

— _Não se importam se eu for junto? —_ Pronto, a isca fora jogada. Agora era esperar e ver se o Aburame iria morder. _— Enquanto espero o reitor voltar do almoço... Pra não perder a viagem._

— _Tanto faz. —_ Finalmente Shino abriu a boca. Ele não estava muito bem para poder ficar tagarelando, enxaquecas que resultaram da bebedeira dos últimos dias ainda o acompanhavam e, realmente, pra ele pouco importava aquela mulher estar com eles na hora do almoço, não era como se tivesse reservado uma mesa.

— _Tudo bem. O Shino vai te acompanhar sim. —_ O Inuzuka deu uma leve trombada no ombro do amigo. Como assim ele se comportava dessa forma com uma mulher linda pedindo ajuda e oferecendo companhia? _— A gente vai almoçar aqui mesmo no restaurante do campus. —_ Ele tinha reparado que ela tinha o trejeito de _barbie._

— _Ótimo!_

— _Só tem um problema! Estou com o Akamaru... —_ ele ressaltou a presença do cachorrinho branco e peludo envolto nos braços. _— Não vou almoçar com vocês porque não me deixarão entrar lá com ele. —_ Levantou ao ar o peludinho branco.

Kiba tinha resgatado o pequeno filhote do laboratório onde provavelmente iriam o fazer de cobaia para experimentos dos alunos. Não demorou a se despedir de Shino e Ino que seguiram em direção ao almoço.

Já dentro do restaurante eles pegaram o almoço e em seguida se sentaram à mesa que ficava encostada no janelão de vidro bem aos fundos e longe do _buffet._ Ino logo começou a ficar desconsertada com o silêncio mórbido de Shino e decidiu começar uma nova conversa.

— _Qual seu curso mesmo? —_ Ela ralhou.

— _Direito. —_ Ele foi direto demais.

— _Calouro?_

— _Não... Já estou no último ano. —_ Falou sem dar muita importância.

— _Uau! Já sabe o que vai fazer quando concluir? Advogar? —_ Ela se exaltou e pelo olhar que Shino lhe lançou ela percebeu ter conseguido a atenção dele.

— _Provavelmente não. Prefiro a estabilidade de uma carreira pública. E você? O que faz?_

— _Eu já tenho um curso superior! Ainda bem! Cursei Administração. —_ Ela falou sorrindo com seus dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

— _E o que quer com o reitor, então? —_ Arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou por cima dos óculos escuros e ela pode finalmente ver a cor dos olhos dele. Castanhos.

— _Ah... Na realidade vim apenas pegar uma assinatura dele para o um projeto de pesquisa. —_ Mentiu tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Já tinha todas as respostas possíveis decoradas.

— _Hm._

Do lado de fora havia alguns espectadores para aquela cena que podia ser perfeitamente assistida pela grande janela. Atrás de uma árvore Hanabi estava "passada" observando o _ex_ da irmã conversando com uma loira belíssima e que estava "dando em cima" dele descaradamente, já sentados em um banco bem próximo, o casal de investigadores contratados por Neji disfarçadamente tirava uma foto do casal e outra da cunhada bisbilhoteira com o aparelho celular e encaminhavam ao Hyuuga.

—

— _Senhora, sua irmã está aqui._

Não passava das dezenove horas quando fora anunciada a presença de Hanabi e Hinata praticamente deu pulinhos imaginários de alegria por finalmente sair um pouco da solidão e morbidez daquela casa. Quatro paredes e móveis caros eram, de fato, sua única companhia além de Neji desde a noite em que Ino havia os visitado.

Hinata colocou os pés pra fora da cama, amarrou o robe e calçou um par de chinelos. Já estava com as roupas de dormir e pretendia fazê-lo antes de Neji chegar. Quem sabe assim ela conseguisse se esquivar dele mais uma noite.

Como de costume, Hanabi fora muito efusiva e perguntou todo tipo de coisas à irmã, se ela estava satisfeita, se tinha olhado as revistas com as fotos do casamento, e o pior: como tinha sido a noite de núpcias. E Hinata, como sempre, apenas dera meias respostas enquanto o rosto se tingia de um vermelho próximo ao carmim. O clima estava muito leve até que a Hyuuga mais nova se ajeitou no sofá da sala de visitas e começou uma conversa que Hinata, pela cara da irmã mais nova, teve certeza que não era das boas.

— _Hina... Tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar. —_ Ela soltou um suspiro de frustração, antes de passar suas mãos sobre o rosto. _— Porque não faz um chá e vamos lá pra fora? —_ Sugeriu com um sorriso murcho.

Hinata não demorou para providenciar o _maccha_. Como de costume, ela mesma havia preparado e levado até a varanda.

— _Não vou ficar com mais suspense. Vi o Shino hoje almoçando com uma mulher. Loira, muito bonita e estavam sozinhos. E, pelo que vi, estavam bem entretidos. —_ Bebericou um pouco do chá aguardando a reação da Hyuuga mais velha.

— _Não temos nenhuma amiga loira... —_ Hinata pareceu confusa enquanto tentava processar a informação.

— _Hinata! —_ Hanabi revirou os olhos e depois tentou se acalmar, sabia que Hinata era sentimental e que não receberia bem a notícia. _— Não estavam com cara de amigos._

O silêncio foi tudo que Hanabi recebeu em resposta. Os olhos perolados de Hinata já estavam sendo tomados pela vermelhidão e lágrimas, porém ela aparentou segurar o que iria dizer.

Hanabi sentiu dó diante da expressão de abatimento da irmã. Não poderia deixar de falar o que tinha visto para Hinata. Quem sabe assim, sabendo da verdade, ela poderia seguir em frente e não sofrer tanto com o rompimento do antigo relacionamento.

— _Eu sei que não está sendo a coisa mais fácil do mundo viver com o Neji, mas se te serve de consolo, o Shino segue vivendo a vida dele, então faça o mesmo. —_ Segurou as mãos da irmã mais velha entre as suas e continuou. _— Por mais que sejam adversas as circunstâncias pelas quais você chegou aqui com o Neji, ele te venera e você sabe disso._

A dos cabelos azulados apenas assentiu de cabeça baixa. Talvez ela precisasse acreditar que o que tinha com Neji era um relacionamento mais realista. Lutava bravamente para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem _._

— _Eu sei. Mas, já fiz minha escolha ao me casar com o Neji, tenho de viver com ela. Terei de seguir em frente e não olhar mais para trás. Você consegue entender isso? —_ Não tinha dúvidas do amor que ela e Shino nutriam um pelo outro e que ele nunca seria capaz de traí-la, porém ela estava casada, e não se sentia no direito de prender Shino, tampouco impedir que ele tentasse ser feliz com outra pessoa, não era preciso crucificá-lo para que ela pudesse ser menos infeliz.

Por um momento fez-se silêncio, em seguida Hanabi comentou:

— _Bom... já vou indo._ _Papai disse que gostaria de jantar comigo hoje. Está precisando de alguma coisa, mana? —_ A mais nova, na verdade, apenas queria ir embora. O arrependimento de ter contado aquilo para a irmã estava começando a bater, mas a banda deveria continuar tocando até mesmo quando ninguém estivesse dançando, pior seria se ela ficasse ali e Neji chegasse e as duas não conseguissem disfarçar o assunto.

— _Não, está tudo bem. Neji me tratou muito bem nos últimos dias. Até me apresentou uma amiga nova_. _—_ Falava entre fungadas e até tentou um sorriso torto.

— _Bom... Então já vou_. – Levantou-se e se despediu com um abraço apertado. _— Fica bem._

— _Vou ficar._

—

Antes do horário em que Neji comumente chegava ela se recolheu para o quarto e fingiu estar lendo o primeiro livro que achou à sua frente. Tentava a todo custo se acalmar da notícia de Hanabi. Não demorou muito tempo e pode ouvir a luz dos faróis do carro do esposo iluminando a entrada da residência. Cinco minutos depois e ele já estava à porta.

— _Boa noite_. _—_ Ele anunciou-se entrando no quarto. Deu de cara com a esposa quieta e sentada na poltrona com um livro em mãos.

Ela não se levantou de imediato, ao invés disso, bebericou o restante do chá que trouxera para o quarto.

— _Boa noite_. _—_ Disse ela. _— Vou preparar o seu jantar..._

— _Não! —_ Ele interrompeu o que ela ia dizer. Acabara de ter um ideia. _— O que acha de jantar fora hoje?_

— _Jantar... —_ Ela parou para pensar se iria ou não, mas era uma pergunta simples que tinha uma resposta simples se ela quisesse manter sua vida também simples. _— Adoraria._

O Hyuuga esboçou o sorriso genuíno. Sempre quis desfrutar de um momento desses com Hinata. Desde que começou a ter olhos para a beleza dela sonhava com o dia em que a levaria para jantar e mostraria para todos que era a mulher dele.

— _Preciso me arrumar. Não demoro_. _—_ Ela disse e saiu em disparada para o banheiro.

Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se de maneira não tão formal: vestido e sandálias. Penteou os cabelos com um pouco de pressa e aplicou uma leve maquiagem apenas para tirar o ar de cansada. Quando saiu do _closet_ o encontrou também pronto para partir. Neji estava perto da janela observando a noite, usando as mesmas roupas, mas com a ausência da gravata e do _blazer_.

Neji foi ágil o suficiente e abriu a porta do carro preto para ela, muito cavalheiro e educado. Deu partida e saíram. Já no percurso, ligou o som e tocava uma música calma, triste e doce, o que afetou ainda mais os ânimos de Hinata.

— _Que música é essa? —_ Ela falou tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Neji rapidamente acionou as luzes da central de comandos de som do veículo para que ela pudesse ver as informações da música.

— _Summer Rain, Whitesnake._

— _Não sabia que você ouvia músicas assim._ – Ela olhou um pouco confusa para ele.

— _Mas eu sempre gostei de heavy metal. Porque acha que mantive o corte de cabelo igual ao do seu pai? —_ Ele sorriu novamente de forma genuína e ela apenas retribuiu.

O humor dele estava ótimo. Depois da foto que recebeu dos investigadores e da notícia de que Hanabi tinha ido naquele mesmo dia visitar Hinata, ele teve certeza de que sua adorada esposa já esta a par do novo relacionamento que ele tinha arranjado para o Aburame.

— _Você está me devendo um vinho, sabia? —_ Ela pareceu confusa, então ele explicou: _— Do dia que descemos até a adega..._

O rosto dela tornou-se um tomate imediatamente após a cena do beijo sôfrego que trocaram lhe inundar a mente e ele resolveu trocar de assunto antes que seu jantar fosse por água abaixo.

— _Sempre vejo você lendo, o que estava lendo hoje mais cedo? —_ Perguntou demonstrando interesse.

— _A Brincadeira. —_ Ainda bem que se lembrava muito bem daquele livro, tinha o capturado aleatoriamente apenas para fugir de Neji.

— _Kundera?_

— _Sim._

— _Hilária aquela parte do suicídio com laxante. —_ A voz debochada demostrava o humor cáustico.

Ela não deixou de sorrir em resposta ao comentário dele. Realmente, aquele trecho de Helena era tragicamente cômico.

As dúvidas continuavam a consumi-la mesmo durante o jantar. Dar uma chance para aquele homem que dizia amá-la e que no momento demonstrava atenção para com ela seria o certo? O 'não' parecia uma boa resposta, embora a razão falasse alto para que respondesse 'sim'. Poderia ao menos tentar ter uma noite agradável com ele. Ela não poderia deixar Neji perceber qualquer indício de que ainda amava Shino se desejasse vê-lo vivo e em paz.

— _No que está pensando?_

Ela sentiu uma dor de cortar o coração quando a voz de Neji a fez voltar ao momento presente. Estava divagando sobre Shino novamente. Se perguntava se ele estaria jantando com sua nova namorada, como com certeza eles estariam fazendo se ainda estivessem juntos. Por fora ela até parecia calma, mas por dentro estava um verdadeiro embolo de dúvidas. O que ouvira da irmã voltou à sua lembrança e seus pensamentos floresceram em confusão: ignorava a notícia de que Shino seguiu em frente e continuava guardando um amor impossível ou ouvia a razão de seguia em frente e como consequência tentaria abrir um espaço no coração para Neji? Não sabia o que fazer, ainda mais agora que estava passando um momento tão agradável com o esposo.

— _Em nós. —_ Mentiu.

— _Que bom. —_ Ele alcançou a mão dela.

— _Sabe... Eu sempre tive uma queda por você._ – Ele massageou as costas da mão dela, olhos perolados fixos. _— Desde que te vi pela primeira vez no seu aniversário de três anos._

 **Nota da Autora:**

Olá! Tudo bem?!

Bom, essa é uma das conversas mais difíceis que eu já tive por meio de notas nessa minha vida, porém ela é esperada e necessária há algum tempo.

Como diria Jack o Estripador: " _Vamos por partes_!"

 **I)** Primeiro, como já devem ter visto no começo do capítulo, não incluí o nome da Fran porque **a partir de agora vocês terão apenas a mim**. Sim, só eu. Foi uma decisão que a própria Fran sugeriu em nossa última conversa e chegamos até ela puramente por um agravante: o tempo! Não tínhamos tempo para atualizar/escrever juntas.

Resumidamente, quando iniciamos Agalma estávamos em uma fase bem diferente dessa de agora. Se não me engano a Fran ainda estava cursando o curso superior dela, e eu estava no início do meu... logo em seguida veio a vida adulta, trabalho, vida conjugal, etc... e eu, principalmente, me distanciei da escrita.

Em consequência da saída da Fran, como já devem esperar, com certeza a fanfic não terá a mesma qualidade de antes, tendo em vista que a Fran é maravilhosa e eu não chegaria nesse estágio e muito menos cairia no gosto de todos vocês se não fosse pelo talento e o zelo que ela possui e empregou aqui em Agalma. A Fran é extraordinária e conseguiu expressar com clareza e sensibilidade tudo que eu tentei passar pra ela quando falávamos sobre o que colocar em cada capítulo até aqui. Sem contar que, caso vocês não saibam, ela fez disso uma profissão também e tem até um blog literário! Confiram!

Sem mais delongas nesse tópico, o que eu quero pedir é que vocês não desistam de mim.

 **II) Os capítulos serão menores**. Sim, serão menores, mas isso vai acontecer porque quero manter uma frequência de postagem e capítulos muito extensos dificultam a minha vida, e consequentemente a de vocês, porque demoram mais pra sair do forno. Não obstante, mesmo que menores, **teremos mais capítulos**.

 **III) Modifiquei algumas coisas do que tinha planejado para o decorrer da trama e espero que vocês gostem.**

Pode ser que alguns não tenham percebido, mas mudei algumas coisas no enredo que não encaixavam (exemplo: a profissão do Neji que era embaixador e agora é CEO), bem como excluí o trailer, tendo em vista que decidi mudar o enredo, não faria sentido.

No mais, não teve muita mudança nos capítulos passados não. A essência continua a mesma.

Só digo que irei me dedicar para fazer valer o tempo que vocês gastam comigo!

 **Sem mais,**

 **Obrigada por terem lido mais esse capítulo!**

 **Atenciosamente, Pearl-chan.**


	6. Pássaro em uma gaiola dourada

**Só uma notinha rápida**

 **Gente, quando tiver o texto em itálico e entre aspas, quer dizer que é um pensamento, ok?!**

 **Me desculpem pela demora!**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 **Agalma**

 _Por Pearl-chan_

Capítulo 06

"Pássaro em uma gaiola dourada **"**

Já passava das oito da manhã e Neji estava acordado há algumas horas zelando pelo sono de sua esposa. A iluminação era pouca por conta das cortinas ainda fechadas. Ela respirava de forma calma e ritmada de modo que ele, se ficasse concentrado, conseguia ouvir o aspirar e inspirar calmos. Olhou no relógio próximo à cabeceira, precisava ir ao trabalho, entretanto não estava com a mínima vontade de se distanciar de Hinata.

Ele sempre amou do aspecto sereno da prima-esposa - apesar de nos últimos dias não ter presenciado muito disso -, aquele momento era especial, pois Hinata finalmente estava conseguindo dormir ao lado dele, além disso, aparentemente estava parecendo que aquela calmaria era natural. Nada de lamentos ou saídas da cama pela noite. Ela seria muito tola se achasse que ele não havia percebido suas escapadas.

Pegou o aparelho celular e conferiu se havia alguma mensagem ou e-mail importante. Não havia recebido nenhuma notícia fora do comum no que se tratava de Shino. Precisava de cobrar andamentos à Yamanaka.

Já era hora de levantar, empurrou o cobertor branco para o lado e caminhou a passos leves até o banheiro, fez sua higiene bucal e voltou usando apenas a calça de moletom escuro baixa no quadril para o aposento onde Hinata ainda se encontrava adormecida.

— _Bom dia!_ _—_ Neji falou, a voz rouca por consequência da noite bem dormida. Ele se debruçou sobre o corpo pequeno enquanto depositava um beijo na testa de uma sonolenta Hinata.

Hinata começou a abrir os olhos, a visão turva por conta da letargia e só não se assombrou com a aproximação porque a confusão e o sono não deixaram. Neji, ao perceber que ela não o afastou, mirou o pescoço desnudo da mulher e seguiu naquela direção, fazia alguns dias que tinha vontade de acordá-la assim, aos beijos.

Tão logo os lábios quentes dele tocaram a pele sensível do colo, ela _reagiu_. O corpo assonorentado acordou de imediato e em alerta, ela não conseguiria afastá-lo assim, o peso dele todo lhe cobrindo o corpo.

Uma mão alcançou o seio por cima da fina blusa do conjunto de dormir e Hinata ficou paralisada debaixo do corpo dele. Ela ainda não estava à vontade para compartilhar de um maravilhoso sexo logo de manhã, ele concluiu. Estancaram. Até quando ela iria o tratar assim? Começava a ficar impaciente. Seu dia que havia começado bom já estava dando sinais de que não seria tão bom assim. Teve uma ideia.

— _Hoje você vai comigo até a empresa_. — Falou e o mau humor transpareceu no tom da voz. Não era comum uma mulher rejeitá-lo logo pela manhã. Neji pôs-se para fora da cama e foi embora do quarto, como se fosse uma ordem muda para que a esposa se apressasse. Desceu as escadas sem muito se importar com a nudez parcial, se dirigiu à cozinha em busca de uma caneca de café fresco, deixaria Hinata novamente sozinha e à vontade.

Na cozinha, ele encontrou-se sozinho, embora o aroma do café já corresse pelo cômodo denunciando que havia pessoas ali mais cedo. Sentou-se em uma das banquetas que fica próxima ao balcão e começou a pensar no que faria para conquistar a esposa. Por mais que eles tivessem se casado por pura e espontânea vontade apenas dele, não era nenhum pouco agradável se sentir tão repelido por Hinata. Neji era vaidoso e seu ego doía, além disso, toda vez que ela o rejeitava a fúria contra o Aburame aumentava.

Pegou a bebida fumegante e bebericou. Pela mente começaram a surgir algumas memórias de quando ainda era adolescente, de quando havia apenas poucos meses que os pais morreram e ele passava as férias escolares do internato na casa do tio. Hinata, um ano mais nova que ele, sempre aparecia muito cedo na cozinha para lhe preparar o café numa tentativa de se aproximar. Naquela época que ele começou a sentir algo além do amor fraterno.

Durante um semestre, que ele não sabia precisar exatamente qual, ela havia mudado muito, provavelmente naquela época que ela começou a se aproximar do Aburame. A partir desse momento então ela não apareceu com tanta frequência durante a manhã na cozinha, seus sorrisos doces não eram mais dirigidos para ele, ela saía com a desculpa de que iria para a escola ou para a casa de alguma amiga e demorava a voltar, não mais viajava com a família nas férias e assim por diante. Com certeza o Aburame, até antes do casamento, tinha Hinata somente para ele. Além dele, desconhecia qualquer outro na vida dela.

Ao passo que ele queria de todas as formas acabar o _ex_ da esposa, sabia que se usasse de força física, mesmo que não fosse a sua, para chegar em seu alvo, seria o _fim_ , o caminho até o coração dela nunca mais seria alcançável para ele. Hinata nunca o perdoaria. Teria de ser muito inteligente e paciente para chegar aos caminhos do coração dela.

—

O percurso até a empresa não foi dos melhores, a carranca do Hyuuga e a aura mau humorada poderia ser sentida a quilômetros de distância.

A _Holding_ , fisicamente, tratava-se de um prédio comercial de mais de vinte andares, todo construído com tons escuros e grandes janelas. Hinata não frequentara aquele lugar por longos meses, só o fazia quando o pai determinava.

O saguão continuava gigantesco e muito bonito, todo em tons acinzentados, que Hinata lembrava de ser as cores que a falecida mãe havia escolhido junto ao pai. A confusão e as vozes cochichantes dominavam a recepção, havia algumas atendentes muito arrumadas com os cabelos com coques e roupas alinhadas sentadas atrás da bancada de arenito, algumas falavam ao telefone, outras digitavam fervorosas frente aos computadores, estagiários passavam apressados por eles. Ao fundo podia-se ver dois elevadores e um corredor onde na parede do lado esquerdo havia uma placa de metal indicando que naquele sentido ficava um café e a área de descanso dos funcionários.

Ela e Neji passaram sem cumprimentar os presentes e pela cara que alguns dos funcionários faziam, praticamente se curvando, ela entendeu que eles sabiam muito bem quem era o esposo. Neji a puxava pela mão, os passos largos para que atravessassem logo. Entraram no elevador que começou a subir em alta velocidade, quando chegaram ao andar de número vinte, estancou, as portas automáticas se abriram e brotou ali logo ele - O Uchiha mais novo -, a última pessoa que Neji presumia ver logo cedo.

O que mais incomodava Neji sobre Sasuke é que ele sabia que aquele tinha o mesmo gosto quando se tratava de mulheres e, por conta disso, Hinata era um potencial alvo. Fora esse fato, ainda existia a rivalidade, o ego enorme deles dois e o imenso controle que Neji queria exercer sobre a esposa.

— _Bom dia!_ — Ele falou como se fosse para os dois Hyuugas, mas os olhos e o corpo nitidamente direcionados à mulher encolhida ao lado do CEO.

— _Bom dia!_ — Neji respondeu com seu tom de voz seco, calmo e mortal, ao passo que Hinata permaneceu em silêncio. O Uchiha, observador como sempre foi, reconheceu o traçar de um sorriso de saudação nos lábios rosados.

— _Tenho que te passar os relatórios dos contratos que você pediu para que eu analisasse. Posso deixar na sua sala e você me chama se tiver alguma dúvida._ — Informou ele simpático.

— ... — Neji revirou os olhos. Não havia necessidade alguma o Uchiha o encontrar só para dizer aquilo, sempre pedia que algum _trainee_ levasse as pastas. — _Certo._ — O elevador estagnou e as portas se abriram no andar dedicado à presidência.

— _Tenha um bom dia, senhora Hyuuga._ — Ela enrubesceu, Neji lançou um olhar furioso em direção ao Uchiha que até o próprio murchou.

—

Neji já deveria saber que ele não iria deixar passar a oportunidade de atormentá-lo, mormente o tempo que já se conheciam, isso era o mínimo que o Uchiha faria. Após passado algum tempo, procurou saber onde o Hyuuga se encontrava e, pelas notícias que recebeu, provavelmente Hinata estaria longe do marido. Era a hora de pôr fogo no parquinho. Riu de forma petulante e seguiu seu caminho até alcançar a mesa da recepcionista de Neji.

— _Por acaso, mas só se for por acaso mesmo, você não sabe onde está a esposa do seu chefe? Sabe?_ — Ele estendeu a nota de dólar para a secretária, ela pegou e sorriu descarada.

— _Não sei, mas, por acaso, ela pode estar no décimo andar com o pessoal da filantropia_.

Sasuke saiu sem demora, pegou o elevador e seguiu para o andar onde ficava o setor onde Hinata se encontrava. Ele adorava irritar Neji e, Hinata, à sua vista, era um parque de diversões.

O andar dedicado ao serviço filantrópico era o mais aconchegante de todo o prédio. Foram as esposas dos gêmeos Hiashi e Hizashi que fizeram questão de que tivessem essa parte mais caritativa ali. Prestavam todo o tipo de serviço, desde aconselhamento e atendimento aos funcionários da _holding_ e suas famílias, até o social, como por exemplo, assistência à família, habilitação e reabilitação de pessoas, oferecimento de cursos profissionalizantes para menores aprendizes, integração de pessoas portadoras de deficiência ao mercado de trabalho, doações de bolsas de estudo, etc. Para a empresa era útil ainda porque assim poderiam usufruir de incentivos fiscais.

Hinata tinha ido até aquele lugar porque achou que era o último lugar onde encontraria confusão ou onde o marido a encontraria. Das duas opções foi a primeira foi a que deu errado. Sasuke com certeza era confusão e acabava de passar pela porta. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo de forma rápida em sua vida, procurou aquele lugar para tentar aliviar um pouco os pensamentos. Natsu, a mulher que coordenava o local era sua prima, mas não eram próximas, então para ela não precisaria dar satisfações de seu enclausuramento naquela saleta.

— _Natsu. —_ Sasuke olhou ao redor e percebeu a Hyuuga sentada numa das poltronas da sala de espera. _— Como vão os processos das crianças?_

Quando Sasuke entrou na sala, Hinata parou para observar novamente o homem que Neji havia apartado da sua presença em duas oportunidades. Sabia que era advogado da empresa e também o nome: Uchiha Sasuke. Largou o folheto que estava lendo sobre a mesa e observou a porta da saída. Ela já havia entendido que Neji não queria esse homem por perto.

— _Sua mãe já resolveu todos. E até onde sei, infância e saúde não são sua área, menino Uchiha! —_ A atendente respondeu ácida. Para ela, aquele Uchiha estava procurando alguma confusão, afinal, ele nunca aparecia ali.

— _Como meu trabalho é menosprezado nesse lugar._ — Fingiu só agora notar a presença da mulher sentada no sofá ao canto da sala _— E você Hyuuga? Como vai?_ — Murmurou ele.

Pela primeira vez, da posição em que ela se encontrava pode perceber o quão alto Sasuke era. Também reparou em como ele ficava bonito em suas roupas sociais que contrastavam com o cabelo rebelde. Era belo, na visão dela parecia até um daqueles modelos de grifes de terno italianas.

— _Bem._ — Seu tom de voz revelava a timidez. Ele percebeu preocupação também.

Sem qualquer aviso, Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona branca ao lado, fitou a mulher de cabelo preto azulado, arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, se curvou e pegou um dos folhetos e fingiu ler por um segundo.

— _Conheço Neji há anos, mas você foi uma bela surpresa_. — Afirmou, os lábios finos e sensuais repuxando para a lateral. Omitiu as vezes que Neji havia comentado sobre a prima. — _Sempre estou aqui na holding a trabalho e nunca a encontrei. Sempre vejo sua irmã e o seu pai._

— _Não é minha área, Uchiha-san._ — Ela pareceu acanhar-se. Não gostava de tocar nesse assunto, ainda mais com um quase completo estranho que seu 'dono' parecia não gostar.

— _Como assim? Não tem interesse pelos negócios da sua família?_ — Perguntou ele com a voz suave e o meio sorriso. O olhar ônix sem abandonar as belas pérolas de Hinata. Ele aspirou chegando mais perto dela. Ah, como o cheiro dela era bom, uma mistura de flores e alguma coisa doce que combinavam perfeitamente com a mulher delicada que ela aparentava ser.

— _Na realidade, nunca me interessei._ — Ela pausou, a expressão de quem se lembrava de coisas não agradáveis. — _Papai sempre quis que eu estudasse e tomasse conta das coisas, mas não me interessei pelos cursos que ele queria. Então chegou uma época em que ele desistiu de tentar me forçar e eu desisti do meu sonho e não segui o sonho de ninguém_. — Ela respondeu, a voz terna e sincera. Ele ficou surpreendido, não esperava uma resposta tão longa.

— _E qual é o seu sonho no âmbito profissional?_

Sasuke pousou os olhos sobre a face branca dela, aparentava ter a pele sensível e macia. Ela estava levemente maquiada, podia ver pelo batom rosado e os cílios volumosos. O cabelo estava solto como da primeira vez que pôs os olhos nela, as mãos pousadas delicadas sobre o colo e a postura ereta. O interesse dele aumentou.

— _No começo eu tinha certeza que queria Artes. Depois percebi que queria alguma coisa em Humanas, mas a única opção que meu pai concordava era Direito. E eu não quis._

Sasuke ficou feliz, finalmente um assunto que ele poderia fazer render, ouvir a voz melodiosa e suave dela estava o agradando.

— _O Direito tem um leque imenso de opções. Com certeza você conseguiria achar alguma coisa que lhe agrada. Minha mãe, por exemplo, no escritório da família ela é responsável por todos os processos que tratam de infância, família, saúde..._

Hinata lembrou de Shino – foi instantâneo. Se tivesse escolhido aquele curso desde o começo com a ajuda dele, ou pelo menos tivesse alguém que transmitisse confiança de que ela se encaixaria em algum lugar naquela área, igual o Uchiha estava tentando, quem sabe ela permanecesse junto do Aburame na Universidade. Olhou para Sasuke e ele sustentou o olhar, as bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela se afundou um pouco mais na cadeira para em seguida ajeitar a postura e agradecê-lo.

— _Obrigada, Uchiha-san._ — Ela, apesar de longe da conversa e até um pouco constrangida, estava agradecida de verdade. _— Muito gentil da sua parte tentar me convencer._

Sasuke estava achando adorável a forma como as bochechas de Hinata ficavam rosadas quando ela olhava para ele durante a conversa. Pelos poucos minutos que havia passado com ela, já sabia porque Neji havia escolhido justamente a prima. Não havia homem no mundo que não se encantaria. Percebeu que ela não iria falar mais, então alavancou o assunto novamente.

— _Hunf... Não me menospreze você também!_

Ela sorriu aberto. O Uchiha estava conseguindo desarmá-la. Os olhos de obsidiana se voltaram para a porta e os de Hinata seguiram.

— _Neji. —_ Sasuke sibilou o nome do amigo sem muita surpresa. Em seu intimo já tinha a certeza de que Neji ficaria parecido com algo próximo a um cão farejador quando desse conta que Hinata não estava ao seu lado.

Sasuke parecia ser o único presente naquela sala que não temia a fúria de Neji e, de fato, não se intimidava de maneira alguma. Um sabia muito bem do que o outro era capaz, além disso, mesmo que ambos parecessem rivais, a ajuda entre eles era recíproca. "Um matava, o outro enterrava."

— _Sasuke_. — Forçou o próprio maxilar em uma careta de puro ódio. Os olhos congelantes. De onde diabos tinha tirado a ideia de deixar Hinata sozinha sabendo que um dos Uchihas estariam por perto. _— Hinata_. — Ele fechou os olhos e mentalmente tentava não se aborrecer com o ciúme que estava se apoderando de seu ser. — _O que estavam conversando?_

— _Sasuke-san estava me falando sobre a mãe dele!_ — Disse docemente, esperando desarmar a hostilidade mútua deles.

— _Vamos almoçar_. — Neji levantou o queixo e olhou com certo desprezo para o Uchiha no mesmo momento em que Hinata assentiu em um mudo entendimento. Estendeu a mão para que a esposa se levantasse e seguiram para a refeição que seria feita na sede mesmo.

—

— _Há provas que incidem diretamente sobre a afirmação de fato presente no processo. Outras, ao contrário, demonstram a existência ou a inexistência de outros fatos, mas que são capazes de fazer o sujeito concluir pela veracidade ou não das afirmações._ — O professor Senju Tobirama pausou por um segundo para prestar atenção em quem estava prestando atenção e continuou:— _Estas últimas são denominadas de provas indiciárias. Seu objetivo é oferecer aos sujeitos do processo indícios da existência ou não das afirmações de fatos que realmente interessam._ — Enquanto o professor explicava, Shino anotava as palavras-chave da explicação. Seu trejeito era que aparentemente não estava dando muita bola para a aula. — _Aburame Shino. Poderia explicar de forma resumida o que acabei de falar para a turma?_

Shino retirou os óculos escuros e ajeitou a postura, pigarreou, olhou por um segundo para as anotações e começou a falar:

— _É puro silogismo: ocorrendo o fato "A", sempre deve ocorrer o fato "B", verificada a ocorrência do fato "A", então também ocorreu o fato "B"_.

O professor assentiu satisfeito com a resposta do aluno. Era errado da parte dele, entretanto Shino era seu favorito da turma.

Já estava próximo ao fim das aulas daquela manhã. Ao fim, iria direto para o estágio, no escritório Senju & Advogados Associados.

O escritório onde Shino estagiava era muito bem quisto. Foi fundado pelo próprio Hashirama e, em grau de famosidade, se equiparava com o escritório da família Uchiha. Os dois mais procurados no mercado quando se tratava de Direito Societário, Contratos Comerciais, Comércio Internacional, Consumidor, Cível e Operações Financeiras. A grande diferença entre os dois é que o escritório dos Uchiha atuava também nas áreas Criminal, Família e Sucessões. Shino, quando soube que iriam contratar e o estágio era remunerado não mediu esforços para estudar e passar no teste de seleção. Era uma das primeiras conquistas dele naquele oficio.

Trabalhar com os Uchiha para ele era impossível, todo o país sabia que os Hyuuga eram grandes clientes, ou seja, nem se ele quisesse.

Ao fim da aula encarou a si mesmo no espelho do banheiro dos alunos, estava novamente cansado e precisando aparar a barba que já começava a despontar nos pontos mais altos do rosto. Por mais que ainda fosse antiquado o pensamento, deveria seguir algumas regras sociais.

Enquanto a maioria dos alunos se preparavam para as provas finais, Shino decidiu que naquela tarde iria começar a pôr em prática _o_ _plano de sua vida_. Arruinar o Hyuuga. Poderia não ter Hinata ao fim? Poderia. Entretanto a vontade de tirar de Neji o seu bem mais precioso em vingança era maior que qualquer outro pensamento que o impedisse de tal façanha.

—

— _Porque você estava rindo com o Uchiha?_ — Já havia passado algumas horas desde que havia encontrado Hinata com o Uchiha. Os olhos dele ainda queimavam em fúria. Não achou que fosse sentir tantos ciúmes de alguém assim.

— _Fui apenas conhecer o setor e ele estava lá_. — Mentiu. A voz era contida, quase que em alerta.

A medida que se aproximavam da sala do CEO, Hinata começou a sentir a tensão que irradiava do marido. Tinha certeza que alguma coisa iria acontecer. Não imaginou que ele ficaria tão raivoso.

Entraram no escritório dele. Tentou um sorriso mínimo e isso pareceu acalmá-lo um pouco.

— _Hinata, eu espero que você se comporte agora que somos casados, você entende?_ — Ela balançou freneticamente a cabeça em sinal de sim. _— Quando você não fizer, vou castigá-la. Do meu jeito. Você será uma boa esposa, entendeu?!_ — Novamente ela balançou freneticamente a cabeça em sinal de sim.

Ele parou diante dela, exalando fúria e, mesmo que ela negasse pra si mesma, sensualidade. Não era possível não reparar o quão vistoso Neji ficava quando estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

De repente ele pegou a mão dela e quase a arrastando encaminhou-os até a sala de reuniões que ficava anexa. Puxou Hinata para dentro e trancou a porta de carvalho atrás deles.

Neji então a segurou com a mão no pescoço dela para manter o rosto feminino firme e sua boca cobriu a da esposa com desejo, invadindo-a. Quem visse de longe, poderia arriscar achar que o Hyuuga estava estrangulando a esposa. Não demorou alguns segundos e os lábios masculinos estavam na orelha, em volta da boca carnuda, no lado do pescoço que a mão dele não cobria.

— _Quero você_. — Falou ofegante com os lábios colados na pele avermelhada.

— _Neji... —_ Ela protestou ofegante. _— Aqui?_ — Sussurrou contra a boca do marido, as mãos pequenas coladas no peitoral dele numa tentativa inútil de mantê-lo afastado.

Ele continuava a beijá-la, cada vez com mais desejo, ignorando os protestos dela. Naquela sala os dois tinham como som apenas o barulho estalado dos beijos e os suspiros de ambos.

— _Você é só minha, entendeu?_

Ela sentiu o quadril bater contra o vidro gelado da mesa no mesmo instante em que os lábios dele tomavam o seu pescoço e colo em beijos novamente. A pele do pescoço começava a ficar marcada tamanha brutalidade e sofreguidão que ele empenhava ali.

A intensidade dos beijos dele aumentou e depois foi diminuindo gradativamente ante a falta de ar. Neji, então, mordiscou o lábio inferior dela de leve e Hinata não conseguiu conter um gemido baixo.

Em um movimento lento começou a abaixar o zíper do vestido que ela trajava e não demorou para que a peça de roupa ficasse estacionada na cintura, deixando os seios fartos ao _bel_ prazer de Neji.

Ele a suspendeu pelas nádegas e a colocou sentada na beirada da mesa, depois deslizou a mão grande pela perna até alcançar o tornozelo e colocar a perna dela por cima do próprio ombro. Abaixou-se e abriu bem as penas da esposa para ter mais acesso à parte que o interessava.

Hinata estava ofegante e vermelha. Sentia-se levemente fraca e começava a cerrar os olhos envergonhada pela posição que exibia tanto de seu corpo que no momento estava indefenso e sob o olhar talhante de Neji.

Ele beijou a lateral da perna suspensa começando todo o seu ritual. Traçou uma trilha de beijos pela parte interna da coxa macia de Hinata, passou alternando as lambidas e chupões para a outra, afastou a minúscula peça íntima para o lado e lambeu de cima a baixo o encontro das coxas dela.

— _Hoje você vai gozar na minha boca._

Hinata arfava ruidosamente, e seu coração disparou após ela ter ouvido a afirmação dele e quase saiu de si, mas Neji a segurou firme e continuou a repetir o ato por mais e mais vezes.

Ele prosseguiu implacavelmente, até que ela ficasse incapaz de lutar contra os sentimentos de excitação e negação que a tomavam.

Percebeu, depois de alguns minutos, que ela havia chegado ao cume de sua excitação e foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para manter o ritmo equilibrado até que ela estivesse inteiramente aliviada e, mesmo depois que ela já havia terminado, ele manteve os dedos e a língua ali.

Ele mirou os olhos de Hinata e se martirizou por alguns segundos, havia lágrimas ali, mas em contrapartida também havia prazer estampado no rosto corado.

A resistência de Neji chegou ao seu limite e ele então se ergueu, depositando toda a sua rigidez dentro dela, com uma sensação melhor do que jamais tivera.

Por um momento ele se sentiu culpado, afinal tinha forçado a esposa mais uma vez, mas ao vê-la esparramada da mesa totalmente satisfeita o pensamento também foi embora com a mesma velocidade que havia chegado.

—

As horas passavam rápido quando ele estava no escritório. Eufórico ele jogava o nome das pessoas jurídicas pertencentes aos Hyuuga em sites de busca com o intuito de achar qualquer ponta solta, contudo a sorte não parecia estar ao seu lado. Hyuuga Hiashi sempre foi muito meticuloso e Neji, como seu sucessor parecia seguir no mesmo caminho, a reputação de todo o grupo de empresas que eles administravam estava absolutamente ilibada.

Provavelmente a única opção plausível para começar uma investigação seria a quebra do sigilo bancário de Neji e das pessoas jurídicas as quais ele incorporava, onde, consequentemente, poderia aferir os recebimentos e débitos, saber se o valor percebido pelas empresas era compatível com o valor declarado, etc. Opção riscada de sua lista, afinal, Shino ainda era um reles estagiário e apenas uma medida judicial muito bem fundamentada poderia alcançar tal desiderato.

A única coisa que Shino conseguiu de concreto naquele dia foi que Neji era considerado um dos homens mais ricos do país, com uma fortuna perto dos 10 bilhões e que morava em uma mansão aparentemente muito cara.

Durante o resto de sua pequena pesquisa somente logrou êxito em encontrar alguns pequenos processos nos tribunais locais, mas com acusações muito frágeis e que provavelmente não iriam adiante. O atual advogado responsável por Neji era muito perspicaz e ele ainda era deveras inexperiente para poder bater de frente com Uchiha Sasuke, concluiu.

Voltou a atenção para o conglomerado de anotações e para a pilha nada pequena de processos que jaziam ao lado do computador e resolveu que era melhor dar andamento naquilo logo, procrastinar não era uma opção.

Depois de algum tempo, já encerrava as petições em uma parte dos feitos prontas, em seguida era só levar até a algum dos advogados para que assinassem e encaminhar para o protocolo. Precisava ir até a copa para um café, desligou apenas o monitor da máquina e seguiu com uma caneca com o símbolo do escritório em mãos.

— _Esse aqui é o nosso estagiário, Senhorita Yamanaka_.

Ele olhou confuso para a loira que apenas acenou efusiva enquanto continuava a seguir a auxiliar administrativa pelas baias. Ela estava vestida com uma saia lápis até abaixo do joelho, camisa branca e saltos, diferente da primeira vez que ele havia a visto, a cabeleira loira estava presa no alto da cabeça. Era muito grande a coincidência. Em um dia ela estava o abalroando na frente da faculdade, uma semana depois já estava ocupando a vaga de assessora no escritório onde ele estagiava. Incomum no mínimo.

Acionou o botão da cafeteira e percebeu a aproximação da loira enquanto o expresso enchia a caneca e o leve vapor perfumava o ar, ela parou ao lado de Shino e depositou uma xícara ao lado da máquina.

— _Quem diria?_

— _Pois é_.

Era de se esperar que o Aburame não daria muita brecha para conversa, então ela foi rápida: _— Faz tempo que trabalha com tia Tsunade_? — Ela perguntou amavelmente.

— _Ah! Ela é sua parente_. — Ele olhou meio impassível, pegou a caneca e sem que ela pedisse ele pegou a xícara dela e posicionou-a para que também se enchesse de café.

— _Obrigada._ — Continuou — _Na realidade, é tia de uma amiga, mas como a conheço desde sempre, é como se fosse_.

— _..._.

— _Nós vamos sair para um happy hour daqui uma hora. Você quer vir?_

— _Tenho muito trabalho pra fazer e_...

— _Já até chamei o Kiba-kun_. — Disse ela o cortando antes que ele dissesse um não.

— _Vocês já são amigos assim?_ — A pergunta saiu mais desconfiada do que deveria, o semblante de gata de Ino mudou rapidamente para algo mais cauteloso.

— _O encontrei naquela mesma tarde nos corredores da universidade e trocamos mensagens desde então. Fiquei de apresentar uma amiga pra ele_. — Terminou olhando aflita para ele. _"Ele tem que ir"_.

Shino suspirou vencido. Que mau havia se distrair um pouco, afinal? Concordou com ela e deixaram combinado que ao fim do expediente ela o chamaria em seu box para que saíssem.

O local escolhido não era muito longe do trabalho. Era um pub pitoresco, rústico e com a decoração bastante estadunidense. Havia várias pessoas de aparência como a deles, todos um tanto sociais ou de uniforme. Ino procurou por uma mesa bem centralizada, que ficasse perto do pequeno palco onde provavelmente teria música ao vivo, mas que fosse de fácil acesso ao bar. Ele ao chegar tirou o casaco, arregaçou as mangas da camisa social até perto dos cotovelos e retirou os óculos de grau, era como se estivesse se sentido formal demais para um ambiente como aquele.

Ino o deixou sentado sozinho à mesa enquanto ia pedir as bebidas, estava um tanto empolgada e com fome, então pediu petiscos, seu estômago não via nada além de café desde a hora do almoço. Antes que ela voltasse para a mesa pode ver Kiba adentrando a localidade, ele usava roupas totalmente brancas, provavelmente estava vindo da aula, ele logo localizou Shino e foi para a mesa e ela pediu quatro tulipas e partiu em direção aos dois belos rapazes.

— _Vamos, Shino, beba logo e fique mais sociável_. — Kiba zoou enquanto a Yamanaka procurava o lugar à frente do Aburame.

Ela bebeu do líquido gelado enquanto discretamente admirava as feições de Shino, claro que eles tinham de beber um pouco, assim as coisas ficariam mais fáceis. O rosto dele estava bem iluminado pelas luzes amareladas do local. Ino pode perceber que a barba estava começando a aparecer, o nariz dele era bonito também, as sobrancelhas bem definidas – novamente, não poderia negar que era uma tarefa bem fácil a que Neji estava a obrigando executar -. Olhou para ele com mais afinco, ele mantinha os olhos para qualquer ponto do bar, os braços fortes com os cotovelos descansados na mesa de madeira, parecia um tanto deslocado naquele ambiente também. Ino não conseguiu segurar o sorriso e a admiração que começava a sentir pelo homem a sua frente.

Quando todos já haviam esquecido de que uma amiga de Ino viria para a resenha, Sakura apareceu. — _Onde estava que demorou tanto pra chegar?_ — A loira perguntou já sabendo que o Inuzuka estava provavelmente impaciente com a demora da falada "amiga" que ela iria apresentar a ele.

— _Estava na clínica de estética fazendo uma limpeza de pele_. — Sakura falou ao mesmo tempo em que alisava a pele da bochecha satisfeita. Sentou-se ao lado de Ino e de frente ao Inuzuka.

— _Nossa, achei que cobra só trocava de pele, não sabia que fazia limpeza também_! — As palavras saíram da boca de Ino antes mesmo dela poder pensar, era um hábito delas fazer piadas ácidas uma pra outra.

Enquanto Kiba ria dos comentários e Sakura engajava uma conversa com ele, Shino permaneceu em seu silêncio e Ino procurava alguma forma de 'quebrar o gelo'. Ela começava a se sentir uma tola por ter o chamado para sair e não fornecer o entretenimento necessário. Tomou mais um longo gole da bebida. Não desistiria tão fácil.

— _Sakura, vou ao toalete, você vem comigo_?

A rosada se levantou de pronto e as duas seguiram na direção ao passo que Kiba ficou olhando até as duas sumirem de sua vista. Cutucou o amigo em busca de respostas.

— _E aí_? — Murmura Kiba.

— _E aqui o que_? — Shino piscou intrigado. Sobre o que o Inuzuka estava falando? Arrumou a tulipa sobre o descansador de copos, não estava por dentro do que Kiba estava questionando.

— _Nossa, como você é lerdo! Shino, faz quanto tempo desde a sua última transa? Quanto tempo você vai ficar sem transar_?

O Aburame riu do comentário. Não era do tipo que compartilhava da vida íntima, mas com certeza Kiba fazia cálculos. Todavia, a pergunta que ele realmente entendeu o sentido era: _Quanto tempo iria levar até que superasse a falta de Hinata e começaria a se interessar por outras mulheres_?

— _Shino. Olha aqui_. — Kiba bateu a mão na mesa chamando a atenção do Aburame que já parecia longe. — _Ino é linda, solteira acima de tudo e está te dando mole desde o primeiro dia que te viu._

Shino tinha que admitir que Ino de fato era muito bonita. A moça, assim como Hinata, tinha uma beleza diferente da maioria das mulheres naquele país. Mas será que ele estava pronto para seguir em frente? Em sua última conversa com Hinata ele ficou convencido de que ela não conseguiria se livrar de Neji. Ele sabia que Hinata também sofria, mas reconhecia que talvez Neji estivesse tomando seu espaço no coração da Hyuuga e esse foi um golpe forte para suportar. Ele conseguiria fazer a mesma coisa que Hinata e deixar que as circunstâncias comandassem o rumo que a vida devia tomar?

— _Tenho de esquecer dela primeiro._ _—_ Respondeu sem entusiasmo.

Os olhos escuros do amigo fitaram o rosto apático de Shino. Kiba sabia que poderia estar sendo muito contraditório – em um dia apoiava Shino para que corresse atrás da amiga, e no outro dizia para ele esquecê-la-, mas o que ele podia fazer? O histórico de Shino e Hinata era esse e pronto. Com certeza Neji não permitiria que ele chegasse perto de Hinata para tentar saber dos sentimentos da amiga ou dar notícias de Shino. A única coisa que ele podia fazer é incentivar Shino a seguir em frente, pois Hinata já era uma parte imutável do passado. Deixar que o amigo ficasse mais tempo naquela tortura não era saudável.

—

Neji pegou a última pasta com documentos que devia assinar, colocou entre o braço e o tronco enquanto olhava para o relógio no pulso, já era hora de ir pra casa. Chamou Hinata que estava estirada no sofá de couro que ficava na sala dele. Desde a hora do sexo mais cedo ela não havia saído do lado do marido.

— _Vamos pra casa_... — Neji anunciou e ela logo foi se pondo de pé.

Já estava escuro e a cidade passava depressa pela janela do carro. Neji já tinha organizado toda a viajem durante a manhã e a tarde. Iriam ficar no mínimo seis meses longe em uma ilha paradisíaca na Itália.

— _Quero que você se organize..._ — Ele pegou a mão da esposa que estava no colo da mesma e posicionou-a em sua coxa direita. Voltou a atenção para a pista e começou a se explicar: — _Eu estou disposto a fazer que a nossa relação melhore. Não tenho a intenção de continuar vivendo com uma mulher que parece ter nojo de mim. Então, pensando nessa nossa aproximação, decidi que seria bom se nós passássemos um tempo juntos. Só eu e você. Já organizei tudo e vamos viajar daqui uma semana_.

Hinata apenas ficou quieta. Ele não estava perguntando se ela tinha vontade de ir, era uma afirmação e pronto.

—

— _Vamos, não posso perder pra Sakura em nada! Vira esse copo logo!_

Os quatro jovens adultos estavam à beira do balcão com vários _shots_ alinhados à frente. Kiba fazia dupla com Sakura, ao tempo em que Ino agarrou o braço de Shino o intimando para o combate.

— _Acho que já temos os perdedores da noite._ — Sakura tirou sarro e Shino suspirou derrotado, tomou o conteúdo do copo de uma vez fazendo uma careta em seguida. Com certeza acordariam com muita ressaca e não lembrando de nada.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Assim que der eu respondo todos os comentários/reviews =)  
Saibam que vocês me fizeram muito feliz com as repostas que tenho recebido e toda hora eu to mudando o enredo =D**

 **Me perdoem pelos erros de pontuação e gramática, rs.**

 **Obrigada por terem lido mais esse capítulo!**

 **Atenciosamente, Pearl-chan.**


End file.
